


Haikyuu Non Sexual Age Play/ Little Space

by Queen_ofHaikyuuships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Thumb-sucking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_ofHaikyuuships/pseuds/Queen_ofHaikyuuships
Summary: Hiya! This will be a Story about the Haikyuu boys and girls in  Non- Sexual Age play relationships. I am open to ideas and requests. This is my first Story so it will probably be changing tags frequently as I add more parts  :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Shirabu Kenjirou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 141
Kudos: 194





	1. Please Leave your Requests Here :)

Hi guys please leave all requests here I do all ships, so please format requests with who the pair is, who the little is (include the age if that matters to you :)) and the caregiver(s)!  
Anyways I love you all and can't wait to write many of these stories, This is my first Story so if you have any tips for me that would be appreciated as well! Thank you my lovelies! 

Also Tags will change as I add more to the story those were just my base of tags 

Have an Amazing Day, Night, and Evening!


	2. Safe Haven (Caregiver!Oikawa x Little!Shirabu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to Shirabu! Thank you for the suggestion! I hope you enjoy :)

Shirabu was annoyed after another week of difficult tests and another week of annoying hormonal tennagers he wanted nothing more than to go into his littlespace and be with his caregiver. That’s the thing though he couldn’t because his caregiver was currently attending Seijoh and he was at Shiratorizawa, having a caregiver who attends a different school then you is harder than you would believe. While other littles get to go home and regress and get all their stress from the day taken away Shirabu had to wait until Friday, for him to be able to meet Oikawa at the older boys house, and for him to finally get rid of all of the stress, that brings Shirabu to his current situation, he was just finishing up his shower after his volleyball practice and had put together a bag that only contained some snacks for the train ride and an alien plushie that the other boy had bought for him. Shirabu thought back to that day with a smile plastered on his face. 

~Flashback ~  
“Now that my little prince is nice and comfy I got something for you!” Oikawa said with his genuine smile, not the fake one he wears for his fan girls.   
“A pweset” Shirabu had said eyes lightning up like a kid in the candy store, he had been feeling particularly sad that morning seeing as it was Sunday and he had to be back at his dorm by 10:00pm meaning that he’d have to leave the comfort of his caregivers smell and warmth for another week. Before Shirabu had gotten too upset about needing to leave, Oikawa reentered the room holding a giftbag. Shirabu took it cautiously and slowly took the neat tissue paper out and when he saw the plushie inside, a teal alien plushie.  
“It’s so when you can’t be here you always have something to remind you of me!” Oikawa said and Shirabu teared up.  
“Tank you Dada” Shirabu sniffled jumping into the other man embrace. After that they spent the rest of their time snuggling with the new addition.   
~End of Flashback~

Shirabu smiled before glancing at the time and realizing he is going to miss his train if he doesn’t leave now, he rushed out of the dorms and started making his way down to the train station. He soon boarded the train and smiled knowing that in an hour he would once again be with his Dada and could finally destress from the week. Shirabu found a spot to sit and was becoming more restless, he just wanted to finally be with the older male. About halfway through the ride his phone buzzed and he quickly fished it out to see what the notification was from. He couldn’t stop the smile from leaving his face as he read the message. 

From: Kawa   
Hi Baby! 💞I know you’re already on the train, I’ll be waiting for you at the station! 💖 I love you! 💕😘

Shirabu smiled feeling a happy warmth run over his body and he smiled at the text, he needed to stop looking at it before he slipped into his headspace on the train. He closed the text until his mind stopped releasing unnecessarily large amounts of serotonin.   
“Well you seem happy” A man said sitting close to Shirabu, Shirbuatried to scoot away only for the other to also scoot along with him.   
“Please don’t sit so close to me” Shirabu said immediately dropping his smile into the expression he normally wore, the man was instantly removing all of the serotonin the text had given him and he was feeling vulnerable due to his headspace approaching and knew that because of that he would be unable to reply in his normal way.  
“Oh darling, don't be like that” The man said, making Shirabu feel more uncomfortable as he began to shift in his seat.   
“Don’t call me that” Shirabu said, glaring at the man, he wanted to get up and move away but seeing as there was nowhere else he could go he had to sit there with the man trying to come onto him.  
“You know someone like you shouldn’t be on a train like this alone” He said in a whisper Shirabu felt a hand rest upon his knee and at that moment he felt more vulnerable than ever. It was in an instant the headspace came full force and the train stopped making Shirabu get up immediately not caring if this was his stop or not he just wanted to be as far away from the man as he could. He was scary he was scaring the poor little boy. Shirabu clutched his bag tighter and walked out of the train glancing around he at first didn’t see his Dada he only saw a bunch of strangers, he whimpered to himself not knowing what to do, he wanted his Dada Shirabu felt someone brush against him only making him more worried, he looked over to see who it was, and winced when it was another big man. Shirabu turned back to the train debating getting back on, but he didn’t know if that would work, he saw the man that was previously next to him getting off the train as well as Shirabu began walking away from the platform.   
“Shirabu!” He heard his name being called, he knew that voice he whipped around trying to find the source, when he saw him, he couldn’t stop himself from running to the setter, he quickly wrapped his arms around Oikawa and let the tears begin falling. “Woah Woah Woah darling what are all of these tears from? Why don’t we go to my house okay we can talk there okay.” Oikawa said kissing the crown of Shirabu’s head.   
“Scawy Dada” Shirabu said quietly and Oikawa saw red, who the fuck tried to hurt his baby boy, who else saw this side of his little boy? Oikawa after seeing the teary eyes of Shirabu calmed down, whoever scared him didn’t matter. What did matter was that his baby needed a safe haven, and only Oikawa could give that to him.   
“It’s okay baby were going home it’s alright darling” Oikawa said wrapping his arm around Shirabu and guiding him out of the station and all the way to Oikawa’s home. Upon entering the home Oikawa locked the door and picked up his baby.   
“Can you tell me hold old you are darling?” Oikawa asked kissing Shirabu’s head  
“I fou” Shirabu said, holding up four fingers for extra effect.   
“Wow such a big boy huh baby” Oikawa said carrying Shirabu upstairs.“Let’s get you in some comfier clothes and then why don’t you tell Dada about your ride?” Oikawa couldn’t get the look at the station out of his head and he wanted to help his baby anyway he could.   
“Otay!” Shirabu said gently as Oikawa changed Shirabu into a pair of sweatpants and was about to put him into a t-shirt but Shirabu stopped him. “Can I has Dada hoodie?” Shirabu asked.  
“Of course baby boy” Oikawa smiled happily and quickly grabbed one of his favorite hoodies and dressed Shirabu in it.  
“Tank you!” Shirabu smiled giggling as Oikawa peppered his face with kisses.   
“Of course my little prince” Oikawa said smiling. “Did you bring King?” Oikawa asked in reference to the stuffed animal that Shirabu treasured. Shirabu pointed at the bag he had with him and Oikawa opened it grabbing the stuffed animal out and handed it to Shirabu. Oikawa sat down besides Shirabu and without a second hesitation Shirabu was sitting in Oikawa’s lap.  
“Can you tell me what happened sweetheart” Oikawa asked gently running a hand through his little boys hair.   
“Scawy man on twain” Shirabu mumbled before tearing up again and Oikawa regretted ever asking the question. He smiled running a thumb under Shirabu’s eyes and kissed his forehead.  
“Awe baby I’m so sorry, On the way home Dada is going to ride with you okay, I’ll keep all the scary people away” Oikawa said kissing Shirabu’s face again earning another adorable giggle from the boy. Shirabu felt like everything that happened on the train no longer mattered, because all that mattered was that he was with his Dada and he wasn’t going to ever let it happen again. Shirabu smiled he was safe. He was never going to be scared again because if he was his Dada would be there to protect him, forever and always. Shirabu snuggled into Oikawa finally melting into the older boy’s embrace and slowly began to fall asleep, snuggled with his Dada.  
“Good Night Baby boy” Oikawa whispered as Shirabu drifted off for the night. Looking at his sleeping baby’s face Oikawa knew from that day on w that Shirabu would no longer be riding the train by himself, Oikawa would always go get his baby and make sure he had his safe haven with him the whole time, because only Oikawa could give that to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This was my first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't and you ish it turned out differently please let me know and I will rewrite it for you! Thank you again for requesting, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading, please keep requesting I want to be able to get everyone's request done! I have plans for everything and yeah! I love you all already you're all so sweet :) Anyways have an amazing day, night, or afternoon anyone!


	3. Be My Baby (Caregiver! Kuroo x Little! Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @applekenma Thank you for the request and I hope this is what you imagined when you wrote your idea!

Kenma was currently laying on his bed snuggling his cat plushy, he was happy to enjoy the small amount of alone time, before his best friend since middle school would bust into his room unannounced and disturb the peace and quiet. As much as Kenma loved Kuroo, he wished that the boy would be able to let him have his peace for one day. Why is that you might ask? Because Kenma wanted to regress into his little space, no he didn’t have a caregiver but when talking to people isn’t exactly your specialty you wouldn’t have one either. He wished Kuroo would be his caregiver but asking Kuroo about that wasn’t worth the risk of losing his best friend, he could never get a friendship like that again. Kenama whined at the thought of finally having a caregiver, finally having someone who would take care of him and let him fully regress whenever he needed too, someone who wouldn’t make it so Kenma has to plan his regressing around no one finding him out. Kenma was feeling tired he wanted to go back to sleep, but in order to do that he needed the privacy of being able to make sure that he wouldn’t be bothered. Kenma whined feeling the little side of him start to come out, he tried to suppress it knowing any minute Kuroo was going to bust in and Kenma’s secret would be exposed. Kenma however couldn’t stop himself as his eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep. Here’s the thing though when Kenma is in his headspace he normal puts on a diaper because while sleeping the control of his bladder significantly decreases, but due to Kenma having woken up earlier and planned to have Kuroo barge in he didn’t account for the possibility that he would fall asleep again. 

Kuroo had finished styling his hair, it was Saturday and every Saturday Kuroo made it his mission to get Kenma’s attention. It didn’t matter that they had seen eachother everyday at school. Kuroo still couldn’t go without seeing his best friend for less than a day, call him childish or whatever. It's a normal thing. Kuroo walked downstairs waving goodbye to his mom before taking the short journey to Kenma’s house. He opened the door like it was a second home to the rooster head, which it was. Kuroo didn’t see Kenma’s parents but shrugged it off before heading up to the second year’s bedroom.   
“Kitten I am here” Kuroo said in his loud voice but he soon shut his mouth seeing Kenma lying asleep on his bed holding a Cat plushy and a thumb inside his mouth. Kuroo would’ve taken a picture of Kenma if it wasn’t for the wet spot on the bed, Kuroo felt sorry for his best friend, he wasn’t disgusted by the fact that the teenager had an accident, in fact it only made Kuroo want to take care of the smaller boy. Kuroo kneeled beside the bed and gently ran his hand through Kenma’s hair hoping to wake him up.  
“Kenma, wake up kitten” Kuroo said gently, the setter in question fluttered his eyes slowly blinking and immediately taking in his surroundings. He noticed the Rooster head in front of him and the warmth around his lower region, his face immediately flushed red before quickly removing his thumb and half heartedly trying to hide the plushie, Kuroo noticed that it was the plushie he had won him at their school carnival in Middle school. He smiled slightly before remembering the situation with the setter. “Kenma w-”   
“Kuro I’m sorry, can we please orget this happened” Kenma mumbled his headspace fleeing him as soon as he woke up being faced with the other staring at him.  
“Kitten, it’s o-” Kuroo was cut off again as Kenma rushed past him to go into his room’s connected bathroom.   
“Just go home Kuro, we don’t have to talk again” Kenma said sounding heartbroken and on the verge of breaking down, why did he have to come now, why did he fall asleep, why was he such a screw up. Kenma slid down the bathroom door crying harshly. Kuroo stood there shocked for a second before processing the situation and walking towards the closed door.   
“Kenma, please calm down, I’m not mad disgusted or anything I just want to make sure you're okay, please kitten” Kuroo said through the door.   
“No you're just saying that” Kenma sobbed fighting so many emotions.   
“Kitten I promise I’m not, why don’t you get cleaned up and we can talk after okay Ken” Kuroo said gently and he heard shifting behind the door.   
“If you’re gonna make fun of me just do it already Kuro stop playing with my emotions” Kenma sobbed, Kuroo felt like Kenma just stabbed him in the heart.   
“Kenma I would never make fun of you, Everything I’m saying is genuine please listen to me Kitten.” The rooster head said pleading tones in his voice, Kenma felt weak; he wanted to see Kuroo’s face but couldn’t bring himself to open the door either.   
“Give me ten minutes” Kenma mumbled before beginning to get out of his soiled outfit and taking his second shower of the day, he whined knowing it couldn’t have been earlier than noon. 

Kuroo took it upon himself to change out Kenma’s bedding, he knew where everything was and it was an easy task, he went and put the bedding in the washing machine and started it up before grabbing new sheets and putting them on Kenma’s bed, he couldn’t do anything about the comforter for now as that would have to wait for the washing machine to be done. Kuroo sat down on the bed looking at the plushie that was previously snuggled in the younger boy's arms. Kuroo heard the shower stop and waited to see Kenma’s face. He wanted to know what went through Kenma’s mind and why was he so worried about Kuroo making fun of him.

Meanwhile Kenma spent the whole shower crying, he was so embarrassed he still couldn’t believe that Kuroo had to come over at that moment in time. Kenma heard the door open and he felt part of his heart shatter, did Kuroo just leave him? He was going to go tell everyone, he was going to tell Bokuto, and then all of Fukurodani would know and Kenma would tell the team so then everyone in Nekoma would know that Kenma wets the bed. He felt the panic beginning to rise again but then the door opened and closed again, Kenma cursed his ability to be aware of every tiny detail as for right now it was only making his mind race. He finished up his shower wrapping himself up in a towel and taking a deep breathe, he forgot to grab clothes in his rush to just get away from Kuroo, and now he needed to go back out and face the older boy earlier than he wanted to. He sniffled again trying to stop the steady flow of tears as he cracked open the door.   
“Kuro don’t look I’m just grabbing clothes” Kenma said quietly but Kuroo heard the voice  
“Okay Kenma” Kuroo said before leaning back so he was staring at the ceiling and Kenma quickly rushed out grabbing clothes not realizing the stuff that had fallen onto the floor as he rushed back into the bathroom, feeling his panic rising again, Kuroo is still here, he will have to talk to him, Kuroo is going to yell at him, call him a freak and never speak to him again. 

Kuroo heard the door close knowing that Kenma was back in the bathroom as he sat up slowly looking over at the door to see it closed, he glanced over seeing Kenma’s closet and saw something on the floor, What is that saying? Curiosity killed the cat? Well that was not running through Kuroo’s mind right now as he walked over to the closet and saw the diaper on the floor.   
“Kenma doesn’t have anyone who wears a diaper” Kuroo mumbled to himself, he then realized that they were adults. Oh, Kuroo’s heart was bursting, Kenma was honestly the cutest thing ever. Kuroo was thinking about the events that have so far taken place, and starting thinking, he remember reading about something called age play when looking for way to help with stress, he wanted to help Kenma and he honestly thought that the whole thing would help but he never talked about it with Kenma, but after everything today it was all so clear to Kuroo. He quickly found the home of the item before putting it back and going back to the spot he was sitting when Kenma popped out the first time. It was at that moment Kuroo heard a quiet sob from the bathroom, something inside him kicked in and he went over to the door gently knocking.   
“Kitten?” Kuroo said gently hearing Kenma’s cries for the second time since he’s been here was more than his heart could handle. Kenma sitting on the ground whimpered hearing the voice of the last person he wanted to face right now he whimpered before choking on his sobs and giving up on being quiet Kuroo knew he was crying, he knew he was a bedwetter, he knew that he snuggled a stuffed animal and he knew he sucked his thumb, why not just let Kuroo know he was a full on baby when it came to anything. “Kitten please let me in” Kuroo stood pacing, not wanting to listen to the younger boy sob anymore than he already has today. Kenma sighed, Kuroo waited this long might as well let him just tell him everything Kenma was afraid of him saying, there is no point in dragging this out longer, he opened the door expecting to be met with maybe a slap to the face and harsh words but instead he was pulled against Kuroo’s too soft of a t-shirt and felt Kuroo’s arms wrap around his fragile frame and Kenma cried even harder, the fears he was worried about almost completely leaving his mind as he was held in the comfort of Kuroo’s presence.  
“Shhhh Kitten, stop wasting your precious tears, they aren’t worth leaving your eyes right now” Kuroo said gently   
“Kuro” Kenma breathed out trying to collect his thoughts  
“Get out of your head kitten, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere” Kuroo said   
“Can we talk” Kenma whispered   
“Always” Kuroo’s voice was so gentle Kenma felt his headspace approaching faster and faster and he would rather talk to Kuroo when he knew what he was saying rather than when his little side just wanted snuggles and kisses. Kuroo let go of Kenma and Kenma wanted nothing more but to just melt back into the embrace but he wanted to wait until he knew for sure Kuroo wasn’t going to leave him. They both walked over to the bed and Kenma noticed the new sheets.   
“You changed the sheets” Kenma asked quietly  
“Yeah, I wanted to make sure that when you were done you didn’t have to worry about it” Kuroo said using that gentle tone again and Kenma almost couldn’t take it  
“Y-you didn’t h-ha-have too” Kenma said trying to stop himself from slurring his speech.   
“I wanted to Kitten” Kuroo said and before Kenma could stop it his headspace made an appearance, just the idea that Kuroo was indirectly taking care of him, was enough for the little side to get a glance at the caretaker he always wished he had. Kenma’s eyes teared up again and he jumped onto Kuroo hugging the older boy, he felt Kuroo chuckle as he hugged the smaller boy back.   
“No weave” Kenma mumbled and Kuroo immediately took notice of the change in voice tone.   
“I won’t Kitten, I'm right here” Kuroo said gently.   
“Pwomise” Kenma said, taking one hand and holding up his pinkie, Kuroo wrapped his pinkie around it.  
“Promise” Kuroo said kissing Kenma’s head. Kenma felt butterflies go up his tummy at the warm feeling the older boy was showing him. “Kitten, how old are you right now?” Kenma didn’t answer for a second before holding up one finger and then returning to his previous position. Kuroo smiled at the younger feeling even more in love with the little boy.   
“Kenma do you want me to take care of you?” Kuroo asked gently. He could hear Kenma’s breathe hitch but Kuroo starting rubbing his back and he felt the younger relax.  
“Wes pwease” Kenma said waiting for rejection but it never came.  
“Then I’ll do just that” Kuroo smiled and Kenma sat up to fast for his own good.   
“Weally?” Kenma asked  
“Would I have said it if I didn’t mean it Kitten?” Kuroo replied and Kenma smiled. “Now will my kitten show me where all his little stuff his so I can help him” Kenma reluctantly pushed himself off his new Daddy before grabbing his hand and walking over to the closet, and showing Kuroo all his little supplies. Kuroo smiled already having seen it earlier but was happen his Kitten was ready to show him everything.   
“Kitten do you have one of these on or do you need one” Kuroo asked referencing to the Diaper and Kenma flushed before nodding. “Which one is it baby?”   
“I nees one Daddy” Kenma whispered and Kuroo felt his heart swell for the third time today.   
“Then let’s get you in one” Kuroo said smiling.

It’s been two years and Kenma wouldn’t change a thing he was the happiest he felt whenever Kuroo was there to cuddle him and let him be his baby boy. Kenma was never good at taking care of himself but Kuroo was there for him, he was able to lift him up when he didn’t want to move, he was there to feed him when Kenma didn’t want to and he was there to read him bedtime stories when Kenma found it particularly hard to sleep. Kuroo was Kenma’s everything and he wouldn’t change that for anything.   
“Kitten time for dinner and then it’s off to bed” Kuroo said walking over to the pudding head who was currently watching a cartoon  
“I wans to finish this episode Daddy” Kenma whined turning to the older boy.  
“I know you do Kitten but we also need to get some food in your tummy” Kuroo replied tickling Kenma’s tummy, while picking the boy up Kenma let out a little whine but complied as Kuroo sat him on his lap feeding him the noodles.   
“I is full Daddy” Kenma said pushing away the forkful of pasta.   
“You had two bites Kitten” Kuroo replied with a chuckle before trying to feed Kenma again.  
“But they was bwig bwites!” Kenma whined motioning with his hands to show Kuroo what he meant.  
“Well baby boy I need you to eat at least half of this bowl” Kuroo said gently and Kenma whined but knew that what his Daddy was doing was the best for him. Soon enough dinner was over and Kenma was sitting beside Kuroo slowly suckling on a warm bottle of milk while Kuroo read him a story about a cat becoming friends with an owl and going on adventures.   
“The End” Kuroo read as Kenma’s eyes fell close, it was in that moment that both boys knew they wouldn’t change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This was my second chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed especially @applekenma! , if you didn't and you wish it turned out differently please let me know and I will rewrite it for you! Thank you again for requesting, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading, please keep requesting!! I love you all already you're all so sweet :) Anyways have an amazing day, night, or afternoon anyone!


	4. Stressed Baby (Caregiver!Semi Little! Shirabu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was originally my first chapter but then after reading people's request I decided to post it later, I hope you guys have an amazing time reading it.

Shirabu was currently sitting at his desk trying to read through the last chapter of his Biology textbook. He took a glance at the alarm clock sitting on the desk reading 1:18 am, if it wasn’t for Semi being out with the other third years Shirabu would be getting scolded by the third year. Speaking of Semi, Shirabu wanted nothing more than to lay with him slip into his headspace, and just let all of his built up stress go away, but that would be too easy. Shirabu had to keep studying, he couldn’t afford to miss any marks on his upcoming exams and so he planned on locking himself in his room and study the weekend away. He didn’t have plans to stop studying until Monday morning and if sleep didn’t happen oh well.  
“What are you doing still awake?” Shirabu was so invested in learning about microorganisms that he hadn’t heard the door opening nor the sound of footsteps approaching his desk.  
“Why are you in my dorm” Shirabu asked not taking his eyes off his textbook.  
“It’s Friday, I come over for the weekend every Friday” Semi replied before placing a kiss on Shirabu’s head giving a glance to the notes scattered all over the desk. “You shouldn’t study when you're tired you won’t remember anything” Shirabu sighed, he studied late at night plenty of times and he was fine so far.  
“Go away Semi, I need to study” Shirabu said with an annoyed voice and glared at his textbook.  
“That’s not how you should talk to your Senpai” Semi said, using a somewhat stern tone. “When was the last time you regressed?” Shirabu didn’t reply and instead wrote his notes more furiously not bringing himself to meet Semi’s gaze, he already knew the look Semi would be giving him and he didn’t want to see it.  
“It doesn’t matter, Leave me alone and let me study” Shirabu said, breaking the lead on his pencil before groaning slightly, why did Semi have to be so annoying.  
“You need to sleep and you’re clearly stressed” Semi replied but Shirabu just rolled his eyes and looked back at his book, he knew if he kept talking to Semi it wouldn’t be long before he slipped and therefore wouldn’t be able to study. “Don’t ignore me Shirababy” Shirabu closed his eyes trying to get the urge to just go into his boyfriend's arms and be his baby for the weekend. He heard some shifting going on behind him, and he thought maybe Semi was leaving him alone. Shirabu settled back down and continued reading the textbook, he was just getting back into his studies when he was scooped up, Shirabu let out a squeak that he would deny if ever questioned about it.  
“You're going to bed” Semi said, using the voice he would use when Shirabu was regressing. Shirabu let out another whine of complaint, another thing he would deny ever happened, before being set on the bed. “When was the last time you regressed?” Semi asked for the second time since arriving home. It wasn’t a dumb question as Shirabu did sometimes regress in the privacy of his own room and not tell anyone, especially Semi.  
“I don’t know like two weeks” Shirabu mumbled realizing the situation he was in, Semi was analyzing everything Shirabu was doing, and Shirabu was well aware of this, and knew lying wasn’t going to get him anywhere.  
“I figured” Semi said before leaving the room to go into the kitchen for a second, Shirabu felt like crying, he wasn’t upset about not being able to study, he was upset about Semi leaving him alone in a room, he wanted his Daddy, no Shirabu shook his head he can’t slip, as soon as Semi is asleep he is going back to studying. Shirabu counted to twenty and when Semi still wasn’t back he whimpered, he looked over to the nightstand and saw a pacifier placed on the table, he wasn’t going to grab it no he wasn’t, his actions however betrayed him as he soon felt the soothing object between his lips. He whined once again, wanting his Daddy to come back so he can snuggle and sleep the night away. Shirabu could see the desk and it was like his notes were taunting him, he was still somewhat on the verge of headspaces and the image of the desk was making him regret letting himself get so weak. Semi finally reentered the room and saw the second year setter with a paci in his mouth, watery eyes and a glare sent to his desk still scattered with notes. Semi mentally face palmed before switching off the desk light and collecting all the notes making sure not to mix them too badly. He now could only see the outline of his baby, he flicked on the bedside lamp and saw Shirabu staring at him with a mixed look of sadness and anger. He knew Shirabu was mad that he was taken away from his studies, and the sad part Semi couldn't put a finger on it, however what he for sure knew was that Shirabu was between headspaces. Semi decided to take the gentler approach in hopes of persuading his baby to fully slip, he squatted down in front of Shirabu and saw as Shirabu was watching his movements.  
"Why are you upset Shirababy?" Semi asked gently while running his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Shirabu didn't want to answer since it would only admit he needed his Da- Semi.  
"Don't call me that" Shirabu mumbled around the pacifier, he quickly realized it was in his mouth and took it out, he pouted, Dammit Semi will know how close he is to slipping now. Semi tsked at Shirabu's actions before standing back up, he was preparing some Vanilla Milk in the kitchen for his baby, he was hoping Shirabu would have noticed the paci he left behind and that would've gotten him to slip, and so this was plan b, a bottle. 

Meanwhile Shirabu played with the pacifier in his hands when he noticed Semi walking out of the room again. There it was, the feeling of sadness, the feeling that he was alone, he slowly stuck the paci in his mouth, it was at that moment he realised that his stuffie Fluffy was lying on the ground half haphazardly hidden under the bed. He couldn't stop himself as he began to slip farther. Now the lack of presence of the other mixed with the recent push towards his headspace. Shurabu couldn't stop himself as he got up trying to figure out where the older boy had gone. He wandered into the kitchen where he saw Semi shaking up a bottle. That did it for Shirabu; it was almost instantaneous; he was now in his headspace and now just wanted Semi to pick him up…. So what did he do? He started crying. Semi nearly dropped the bottle he was shaking.  
"Oh Baby what's wrong darling" Semi asked gently, walking over and lifting the small setter into his arms. Shirabu stopped crying and snuggled into Semi. "Oh I see " Semi chuckled and picked up the bottle he made for Shirabu. "Well my sweet little Prince, let's get you in some comfier clothes hmm"  
"Otay" Shirabu said, reaching for the bottle.  
"Hold on sweet boy we have to wait until you're laying down for nini baby" Semi replied. He carried the setter and set him on the changing blanket getting out a soft onesie and a diaper. He made quick work of changing his baby before picking him up and kissing his forehead.  
"Now let's get you some milk" Semi said running a hand up and down Shirabu’s back, Semi sat down laying Shirbau in his arms and allowed the little boy to begin drinking the warm milk. “There we go Baby see no reason for tears” Semi said, he began singing a soft lullaby to his baby boy and smiled as Shirabu looked content with the choice, as he began closing his eyes and drifting off to dreamland. Semi saw Shirabu asleep and carefully shifted the boy into bed tucking him in and giving him a soft kiss, he then placed his stuffie beside him and slipped a paci into his mouth.  
“Good Night Baby” Semi said before walking over to Shirabu’s desk and reorganizing the notes so that when Shirabu does get back to them they are still neat. It wasn’t long until Semi was drifting off to sleep himself. 

Semi woke up to the shifting beside him and saw Shirabu getting up, guess he’s not little anymore Semi thought, as he sat up looking at the time 9:34 am. Semi heard Shirabu let out a sniffle as the younger boy went to the desk and sat down, Semi could hear the boy trying to quiet his sobs, Semi wasn’t going to allow his baby to cry big or little. Semi quietly got up and walked behind the younger boy.  
“Kenji, what's wrong love?” Semi asked making the sniffling boy in question jump, he’s been caught no point in hiding it now, he turned around looking at Semi before just hugging him tightly, Semi was confused but hugged the younger regardless.  
“I-I-I wanna b-b-e little but-t I haveta s-s-stu-dy b-but I don’t wanna I-I-I wanna be y-y-uor b-b-baby” Shirabu sobbed Semi could sense the youngers stress and felt pity for the younger.  
“Kenji your the smartest person I know, you don’t need to study, if you wanna be little be little you deserve a break and no matter what you’ll always be my baby” Semi said gently kissing Shirabu’s head. Shirabu started sobbing again as Semi picked him up caressing his back  
“Shhh baby, no need for crying” Semi said gently swaying slightly to calm the other. Shirabu nodded against Semi’s neck wiping his tears against his shoulder.  
“Cwan we cwuddle” Shirabu says softly  
“Of Course darling” Semi replies before laying them both on the bed  
“Cwan we watch cawtoons twoo” Shirabu asked while snuggling into Semi’s warmth  
“Of Course Shirababy” Semi smiles turning on the TV onto some cartoon channel and that is how they spent most of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Please let me know what you guys think, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and also I hope you guys have an amazing day, night or afternoon! Please keep leaving requests if that's what you're heart desires!


	5. Keep The Germs Away (Caregiver! Atsumu Little! Sakusa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @TheLoversTarot! I hope you like it and then you for the amazing idea!

Sakusa wasn’t the most normal, anyone would see that, he hated crowds and germs were one of the biggest nopes of his existence. He grew up being so fearful that he had missed out on his childhood, he was always so worried that the germs were going to get him and that was what freaked him out the most. Even as the very capable adult that he was playing on the MSBY Black Jackals he still had the fear that the bacterias were going to get him. There were days were it became to much where all Sakusa saw was the germs, he saw them coating every door handle, every inch of everything and no matter how much he cleaned they would still be there no matter how many times he bathed the germs would still get him, he would end up so far into his head that he ignored all other responsibilities that weren’t cleaning everything and he meant everything, he would neglect all other tasks that were needed for living for the day and despite this not being a good way to live he would occasionally go on for days like this. It wasn’t until Sakusa had moved in with his fellow team mate Miya Atsumu that things were beginning to change, despite Sakusa initially thinking the man as nothing more than a germ there was nothing he would change about it currently. There were moments where the man will forever be grateful for the other man. Some may call the dynamic that they are in as strange or weird but there is no other position Sakusa would want himself in. When the days were too much for the black haired man he was able to find comfort in knowing there was someone else there to help prove that it wasn’t something that could physically hurt him, someone to prove that no matter how much Sakusa wanted to just sit in a sanitized corner and fence himself off from the world, he would be there to guide him into the light and to keep the panic away. Having someone being there for him, having someone to help keep these miniscule monsters away, had caused something to click inside Sakusa’s head and from that moment he was Atsumu’s baby. While he didn’t regress often due to the volleyball training, however when he did every moment was worth the wait.  
Well almost every moment, it was moments when those same germs would invade Sakusa’s mind it was those moments when the boy would just be sitting in one spot on the couch too fearful to move as he saw nothing but the wiggly germs crawling over the furniture over the floor and all over everything, his little mind takes the images a lot further than his normal state of mind would and that was a scary part.  
“Omi baby lets go get you in a bath” There he was Sakusa’s savior when the germs were too much someone to help him make sure he was okay, Atsumu slowly walked over to the other and kneeled in front of him, giving him a small smile hoping to draw the other’s attention away from the thing that was scaring him the most.   
“Da germs” Sakusa whimpered, willing looking towards Atsumu, he didn’t have germs, he always made sure he was clean for his baby.   
“I know, lets take you away from them and get clean hmm how does that sound?” Atsumu asked gently, trying to reassure that Sakusa was going to be okay. Sakusa nodded and saw Atsumu put on some hand sanitizer before moving to pick up his baby. That was another small thing that Sakusa loved about the other always being considerate, making sure he never did anything that would make him too uncomfortable. Atsumu made the way towards the master bathroom, this bathroom was always kept in the cleanest condition as to ensure on days like this it would be a safe place for the other to go to get away from it all when needed. “Let make all those germs run away.” Atsumu said starting the bath Sakusa couldn’t help but let out a giggle accompanied with a small smile, he knew his Dada was true to his words, he knew that the older would allow for the man to be safe, he would make sure that the germs would be to scared to even come close to the cleanliness of the house.   
After Atsumu had ensured that Sakusa was cleansed and that no germs would even dare get near the boy in fear of death from the cleanliness he took Sakusa out and dressed him in some clean clothes. Sakusa saw the germs run away with fear as he and his Dada exited the bathroom, he smiled knowing his Dada was right after a long bath the germs had nothing against him, well maybe fear.   
“Tank you for scawing the germs away Dada” Sakusa said hugging the faux blonde. Atsumu let out a smile hugging the other back.  
“I’ll always scare away all the germs for my little prince” Atsumu said before kissing Sakusa's forehead. Sakusa couldn’t stop the smiles that grew on his face as Atsumu continued to pepper his face in kisses. 

There were other times were Sakusa’s phobia got the better of him and he needed his lifeline to help him defeat all the germs again. One time came when the two were snuggling, it was a little night and so the night was already amazing but that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that the show Sakusa had been previously occupied with was now bringing on the onslaught of fear, Atsumu noticed a little to late but never less turned off the show.  
“Dada dewe were so many ickies in da house, awe da ickies in hewe?” Sakusa asked sounding slightly frightfulm after having seen how messy the home had gotten because of one sick member Sakusa could feel his fear getting ready to take over.  
“Baby the ickies won’t even think about getting in here our house is too clean for them” Atsumu had replied, Sakusa nodded however the look of unsureness was still present on his face and so instead of telling his baby again Atsumu decided a story would be better.   
“Baby, why don’t I tell you about a brave warrior” Atsumu said, Sakusa nodded, sitting against his caregiver's chest waiting for the other to start telling the story. It took Atsumu only a second to get the whole mission in his head to tell his baby.  
“Once upon a time there was a brave warrior, He was loved by many but he had one secret, one thing scared him the most and that was germs.” Atsumu began in his best storytelling voice.   
“Wike mwe” Sakusa sat up more intrigued in hearing about the warrior who shared the same fear as him, he wanted to know how this brave warrior overcame his fear.   
“Yes just like you darling” Atsumu replied before continuing the story. “The brave warrior hated them, but he knew that with help from those who cared about him most they would help him do things he normally wouldn’t want too. One day he had heard a sneeze from the castle but the brave warrior didn’t like this.” Sakusa gasped at the thought of someone sneezing so close to him and he knew that he didn’t like that.   
“Yucky” Sakusa commented making Atsumu chuckle and rub the others back comfortingly  
“Yes Very, however the brave warrior’s family heard the sneeze and knew immediately that they were going to help the other. The warrior’s cousin who was always by his side had helped him leave the castle, however on the way out they were told a very important message “The castle needs help they’re taking over!” Both of the warriors knew that this was their duty, the brave warrior pushed away his fear he knew that he had to help the castle!”  
“He has a wousin? Wike mwe!” Sakusa was even more intrigued, forgetting all about the sneeze from the castle earlier happy to know that this brave warrior had another thing in common with him.   
“Yeah baby just like you and Komori” Atsumu said smiling, knowing he had his baby fully involved  
“Yeah, just like mwe and Mowi” Sakusa replied smiling.“The wawwiow is so bwave” Atsumu smiled at the pronunciation error but began to continue the story.   
“While the two warriors went to the front of the castle, that was when they saw it, the brave warrior didn’t feel so brave, and that was because in front of them was the biggest germ. The brave warrior’s cousin however looked to the brave warrior and said “I know this is hard but your the only one who knows how to defeat him” The brave warrior realized that his cousin was right” Atsumu paused to take a breath seeing Sakusa waiting for the story to continue and so Atsumu did just that.“ “Your right” The brave warrior said, he had been protecting himself his whole life from the germs and now it was time he used everything he knew, he knew exactly what to do, he knew that the normal sword he had wouldn’t be enough, he knew he had to make sure the germ knew that this castle was clean, and too clean for the germ to get inside.The brave warrior looked around and saw the germs biggest weakness” Atsumu took a big pause and Sakusa was getting impatient.  
“Dada say it!” Sakusa whined and Atsumu looked at Sakusa smiling at the smile the younger wore.  
“He grabbed Lysol” Atsumu said and Sakusa starting laughing uncontrollably, he giggled almost falling off his Dada’s lap.  
“Dada our house has dat! Dats why da ickies stay way!” Sakusa proclaimed happily   
“Yes baby that is why they stay away” Atsumu chuckled  
“Dada finish da stowy!” Sakusa said and Atsumu chuckled again before finishing up the story  
“So the brave warrior holding two cans of Lysol returned to the germ who was currently being held off by his cousin, he turned to his cousin before saying “Don’t worry I can do this” He then turned back to the germ and sprayed him with both cans releasing a lemony scent into the air. The germ shrunk until it was no longer seen, as the warriors had defeated him once and for all” Atsumu said finishing the story.   
“Dat wawwiaw was brave” Sakusa mumbled, slightly wishing he was like him  
“Baby that warrior is you” Atsumu said and Sakusa gasped  
“Weally?” He said   
“Yes honey, you're the bravest one of them all you always make sure the germs stay far away and you never let them hurt anyone you care about no matter how much they scare you” Atsumu said kissing his forehead. Sakusa eyes teared up at his Dada’s speech, he was the bravest warrior and everyone knew it.  
“I am Dada!” He said proudly, earning himself another big hug and kiss. Yeah Sakusa couldn’t be happier than he was in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Here is another chapter! I had fun writing this one and I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't like it please let me know an I'll happily make a new one for you :). Please keep suggesting guys I love hearing about everyone's ideas they re always so creative! ! I love you all! Anyways have an amazing day, night, or afternoon!


	6. Cuddly Owl (Caregiver! Akaashi Little!Bokuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone this one goes out to @moonshke Thank you for the amazing idea!

Bokuto wasn’t mature for his age, many could see that from watching any of their volleyball matches, but what many didn’t know was that behind closed walls Bokuto really was a child, not in the way that as soon as he was in a room alone poof he was a child. No, not at all what is meant by that is that once he was alone, well not alone but with his caregiver Akaashi, as soon as the two of them were alone Bokuto would regress to the mind of a three year old. Both boys loved it, it was a destressor for both boys and it helped them both relax. The boys were currently walking to Akaashi’s house and Bokuto was getting more reckless as they got closer.   
“Agashheee are we almost there” Bokuto asked whining, today had been an especially hard day for the older of the two, he got a twenty seven on his trig test, yes it was after he bragged about getting a forty seven, the pen Akaashi had given him had ran out of ink, it was Bokuto’s favorite pen, and most importantly, he wasn’t hitting any of his spikes and he just wanted to let the day go away.   
“Yes, we are almost there Kou, just hold on” Akaashi said in his ever so calming voice but Bokuto just whined slightly wanting to already regress and just let everything that happened today go away. Bokuto started sulking that he wanted to be little right now and the walk seemed to be taking longer than normal. Akaashi took notice of this and knew that with the ‘emo’ mode approaching, he had to think quickly, having Bokuto in his emo mode was already a handful, but when he was both in emo mode and on the verge of regression it was even more of a handful. “Kou, we’ll be there before you know it” Bokuto pouted again. Bokuto stared at the ground trying not to think about how much farther they were until he could finally regress, he knew he shouldn’t be so upset about it but he just wanted it to happen already. Bokuto was so focused on his pouting that he hadn’t noticed that the crossing light wasn’t on and almost walked into the oncoming traffic, if it hadn’t been for Akaashi’s ‘mom’ senses kicking in quicker than probably humanly possible.   
“Bokuto-san you have to be careful in where you are walking” Akaashi said, practically going into his caregiving mode, Bokuto took it the wrong way however, and he felt his eyes tear up, he had made Akaashi mad at him, he didn’t mean too, apparently Kuroo was right when he called him an air head.   
“Sorry Kaashi” Bokuto mumbled in a voice completely opposite of his normal tone, his regressed mind was making him feel even more vulnerable and he didn’t want to annoy Akaashi more, maybe he should just go home instead, maybe Akaashi wanted a night without him. Before Bokuto’s mind wandered too far he felt Akaashi pull him into a hug.   
“It’s okay Kou, I just don’t want you to get hurt okay” Akaashi said before slowly pulling away and reading the expressions Bokuto was giving him, his mind was slowly calming down. “C’mon let’s cross” Akaashi said, grabbing Bokuto’s hand and leading him across the road. It was only about another block before they reached Akaashi’s house. Akaashi took note of the other boys actions, doing a quick run down of possibilities in his head. Bokuto on the other hand was trying to figure out a way to make his favorite person not mad at him anymore. Bokuto felt his headspace trying to come out, Bokuto sniffled not even realizing that he had started crying. Akaashi stopped walking as soon as he heard the other sniffle.  
"Kou-" Akaashi started but Bokuto cut him off  
“A-ag-gaashee I-I i-ss-is Ss-sowry” Bokuto said clearly going to his headspace  
“Kou, honey calm down why are you saying sorry, you haven’t done anything” Akaashi said gently pulling Bokuto into another hug and rubbing his back.   
“Pwease nwo mwad” Bokuto whimpered snuggling against Akaashi’s hug.  
“I’m not baby owl I could never be mad at you” Akaashi replied gently.  
“Pwomise?” Bokuto said looking at Akaashi’s face.   
“Yes I promise, baby now let’s go home okay” Akaashi said gently grabbing Bokuto's hand and leading Bokuto inside. Once they entered the room Bokuto immediately went into his full headspace, however due to all the prior events of the day little Bokuto wanted cuddles more than anything.   
“Cwuddle mwe!” Bokuto said giving Akaashi his puppy dog eyes  
“Okay, baby let’s get you into something comfier first okay” Akaashi said gently pulling Bokuto into another hug.   
“Nwoo I wan cwuddles” Bokuto whined, he didn’t need food or anything he just wanted cuddles.  
“I know my owlet but cuddle will be better when your in something comfier okay” Akaashi said gently  
“Nwo cwuddles or nofin” Bokuto pouted whining more.   
“Kou, honey I’ll cuddle with you, but I know you’ll love cuddles more when you’re not in your uniform” Akaashi said before releasing the hug which only made Bokuto pout more.   
“Nwo Cwuddle me” Bokuto whined as Akaashi just gave him his kind smile and picked up the other male carrying him into the bedroom.   
“Be patient baby” Akaashi said as he got out an owl onesie for Bokuto before making quick work to change the older. He then brought Bokuto to the room trying to keep the other from having a tantrum over the lack of cuddles.   
“Cwuddle now?” Bokuto asked as soon as Akaashi reentered the living room.  
“Yes baby now we can cuddle” Akaashi said smiling, Bokuto let out an excited squeal as he laid his head onto top of Akaashi’s chest and snuggled into the setter smiling happily. Akaashi was rubbing up and down Bokuto’s back as to ease the older boy more, Akaashi could sense the stress that was surrounding the other and just wanted to help him calm down and relax. It wasn’t until much later Akaashi heard quiet snores coming from the older boy. He smiled slightly and gently moved himself so that Bokuto was lying on the couch. As much as Akaashi wanted to lay there and cuddle his baby all night he needed to be responsible and that meant making dinner. Akaashi had gotten Bokuto situated with a blanket a pillow, and Bokuto’s owl plushy close by for if he woke up.   
Akaashi had just started preparing some chicken nuggets, he knew that they were one of Bokuto’s favorites and after sensing that the other was most likely having a bad day he thought that this would be a nice treat. Akaashi had started preheating the oven and placing some chicken nuggets on a baking sheet. Akaashi heard some noise from the other room and looked throw the doorway to see Bokuto sitting up holding his owl stuffie.   
“Dada?” Akaashi heard Bokuto mumble quietly, Akaashi made that his cue to walk into the room to see the other’s face light up! “DADA!” The over excited boy yelled before getting up and hugging Akaashi tightly.  
“Hi, Baby did you have a good nap?” Akaashi asked gently and Bokuto nodded before letting out another nod.  
“Cwan we Cwuddle again?” Bokuto asked shyly  
“Just a minute okay baby I have to go and put dinner in the oven” Akaashi replied gently but Bokuto whined he didn’t understand why food was so important he could live off of cuddles if his Dada would just let him.  
“Nwo Cwuddle!” Bokuto said, stomping his foot as soon as his foot hit the ground. Akaashi sighed he knew Bokuto was one to get upset when things weren’t going his way, he normally didn’t result to a meltdown but sometimes it just happens  
“Give me two minutes and then we can cuddle” Akaashi said, keeping his normal calm tone of voice.   
“Nwo Cwuddle now!” Bokuto pouted plopping himself onto the floor and gave Akaashi a glare, well tried to Akaashi just chuckled slightly.   
“Baby I will cuddle you okay, I’m going to be right back I just have to put dinner in the oven” Akaashi said leaving the room before Bokuto said anything else.   
“Nwo Cwome Bwack and Cwuddle” Bokuto said huffing slightly, Akaashi just quickly put the food into the oven, before returning to his pouty baby.   
“Okay baby do you wanna cuddle still?” Akaashi asked the other who was pouting he nodded slowly before looking up at Akaashi.  
“Cwan I has choccy milk?” Bokuto asked, Akaashi smiled and couldn’t help but chuckle at the other boy's cuteness.  
“Yes baby owl” Akaashi replied smiling slightly before leaving to go and make the other’s drink.  
“Here you go” Akaashi smiled returning to give his baby boy his chocolate milk.   
“Fanks” He replies, beginning to drink the sweet brevage. “Cwuddle!”  
“Yes yes baby” Akaashi said picking Bokuto onto his lap, letting the boy snuggle into his as he drank form the sippy cup. After about ten minutes of cuddling the kitchen timer went off signalling the chicken nuggets were done.   
“Alright baby you got let me up so dinner doens’t burn” Akaashi said gently to the other boy.   
“No Dada we cwuddlin” Bokuto said snuggling more into Akaashi making the others heart explode.   
“I know baby I know, we’ll cuddle the rest of the night away, but if dinner is burnt and I have to make it again it’s even less cuddling time” Akaashi said and Bokuto reluctantly let Akaashi get up, he didn’t want to lose anymore cuddling time then he already was going to. Akaashi got up and walked into the kitchen taking the chicken nuggets out of the oven and turning off the oven. After letting them cool for about five minutes he started putting them on a plate for Bokuto and set the plate on the table. He walked back out to the livingroom see Bokuto looking at him with his owl plushie tucked into his arm . “C’mon baby dinner is ready” Akaashi said and Bokuto made a pick me up motion which Akaashi happily obliged as he carried the other to the dining room.   
“CHIKY NUGGIES!” Bokuto yelled excitedly upon seeing the plate of food. Akaashi chuckled at the others excitement and smiled knowing his little boy was happy as his smile may be all Akaashi needs in life. He looked at Bokuto again, yeah this is all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this story! If you didn't please let me know and I will happily rewrite it for you! Thank you for requesting it! I love you all so much and I hope you guys all have an amazing day, night, or afternoon! PLease keep requesting if your heart desires.


	7. Cuddles help Everything (Caregiver Iwaizumi Little Kindaichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya here's another requested chapter! This one goes out to @bluemoon! Thank you so much for the request and I hope it was everything you imagined when you requested it!

The practice match had just ended and Kindaichi felt like the reason they had lost to Karasuno, he was the reason that they had lost to Kageyama, it was all his fault. If only he had focused more during the game. If only he wasn’t so determined to just show the dumb king that he was better off without him, that he didn’t need the other boys sets anymore that he was doing just fine on his own. Kindaichi’s heart pained, he didn’t know why he had let it get to him so much it was such a stupid thing to get annoyed about. He let out a whine and prayed no one was around to heart the boy being so weak, luckily Kindaichi found himself sitting alone in the bathroom and was more thankful for that then anything right now. He whimpered feeling himself slipping. No not here not now, he only ever slipped when he was either alone at home or with his caregiver. Kindaichi fumbled to grab his phone, his mind blurring and he was not processing exactly how to use it. He tried to calm himself down to use it but nothing was working. Just stop regressing, stop regressing, be big, you need to be big, here isn’t somewhere he should regress. It’s not like no one knew about the age regression quite a few members of the team were regressors, it was more of the fact that he was just more embarrassed than anything to admit that he was fighting regression while sitting in the bathroom of their school. He felt his phone buzzing and he whined slightly. He was fully in his headspace and didn’t know if he would be able to answer the call. The phone rang for a little longer before falling silent and Kindaichi looked sadly at the device before it started buzzing again, he was trying to remember what Iwaizumi had told him about the phone, he was trying really hard to remember but he couldn’t. He whimpered again and tried really hard to think as the phone’s buzzing once again stopped and started up again. He finally remembered that green meant answer, and he quickly clicked the button not even seeing who it was that was calling him.   
“Hewo” Kindaichi said, trying to sound like a big boy.  
“Hi, Kindaichi where are you?” It was Iwaizumi he was using his caregiver voice and Kindaichi whined just wanting the other male to be with him.   
“I dunno, in a bwathwoom” Kindaichi replied whining slightly.  
“Is it the one you went to Kunimi with?” Iwaizumi asked and Kindaichi could hear shuffling on the other end.   
“I fink so” Kindaichi said   
“Okay I’ll be there in just a second baby, just stay where you are” Iwaizumi said he was already walking towards the bathroom. As soon as he had heard Kindaichi answer the phone he knew he needed to find him as fast as possible.  
“Nwo swop twalking” Kindaichi pleaded, hearing his caregiver’s voice was making him be more at ease.   
“I won’t baby” Iwaizumi replied gently, he was about to open the bathroom that would make sense for his baby to be in. Upon opening the door he saw Kindaichi curled in on himself making his normally tall body appear much smaller than it normally was. Iwaizumi hung up the phone and walked over to the younger.  
“Hey, your alright baby, it’s scary being alone when your little isn’t it” Iwaizumi replied gently bringing Kindaichi into a hug. Kindaichi was sniffling and trying to hold back his tears.  
“Wes, I nwo know what to do” Kindaichi whined hugging Iwaizumi back. It was stupid but that was enough to make the onion head cry.  
“Shhh calm down, baby there’s no reason to be upset, you’re okay I’ll make sure your safe” Iwaizumi said gently.  
“I know, I nwo know why I cwyin” Kindaichi whimpered snuggling into the hug some more.  
“It’s alright baby just let it all out” Iwaizumi replied, he knew letting the other cry it out may not be the best, but Kindaichi like to try and bottle up his feelings and then as soon as he is nearing headspace is when they attack him full force, so this moment was very crucial to make sure Kindaichi was comfortable in his headspace. About five minutes later Kindaichi had stop sniffling and Iwaizumi could feel his head nodding off against his shoulder.  
“Someone is sleepy huh” Iwaizumi said carefully. Kindaichi sat up slightly slowly shaking his head no before snuggling back to the other. “Well why don’t we go ahead and get you home, with a nice nap and some food okay” Iwaizumi said gently, he started rubbing his hand up and down the other’s back, in hopes to either calm the boy more or wake him up, Kindaichi finally processed what Iwaizumi said and let out a small nod, making Iwa smile  
“Cawwy mwe” Kindaichi asked giving his best impression of a tired puppy  
“Of course” Iwaizumi said gently before lifting the boy up into his arms.   
“Fank oo” Kindaichi replied once again Iwaizumi smiled carrying Kindaichi back to the rest of the team and grabbing their bags before heading out.   
“Alright I’m going to set you down in the car alright” Iwaizumi said gently and Kindaichi let out a small whine knowing he was going to lose his small form of contact with the other but nodded reluctantly as Iwa set him inside the car, and started the drive off to Kinddaichi’s house. They would go to Iwaizumi’s house but they were remodeling so Iwa didn’t want the loud noises to scare the other when he was in his headspace so they moved all the little stuff to the younger boy’s house for the time being, plus Kindaichi’s parents were gone for a month, which Iwaizumi used as a reason to want to look after the younger when his mom questioned him about it.   
“What do you want for dinner?” Iwaizumi asked as he started up the engine for the car and turned down the radio from whatever song Oikawa was blasting when they left for lunch earlier.   
“Mcwonalds!” Kindaichi said happily, he loves the little toys that they got with the kids' meals.   
“Okay baby” Iwaizumi replied before starting the drive to the closest McDonalds and going through the drive thru. He orders the food, getting Kindaichi the kids' meal, before heading back off towards the younger’s house. 

They arrived at the house faster than Iwaizumi thought they would, which he was happy for considering that the other needed to go to bed soon and plus the food wouldn’t be cold by the time they got around to eating it.   
“Alright, here we are” Iwaizumi said, putting the car in park and grabbing both the food and the younger boy’s hand, leading them inside. Iwaizumi set the food down on the dining room table and took out the food from Kindaichi’s happy meal, getting it ready for the other boy. The boys said their thanks and got ready for the night.  
“Awfter diny cwan we watch twangled?” Kindaichi asked while chewing on a Chicken Nugget.  
“Baby don’t talk with your mouth full” Iwaizumi replied chuckling slightly.“And yes we can watch Tangled”  
“YWAY!” Kindaichi yelled becoming the over excited three year old, he was when in his headspace. Iwaizumi chuckled again, finishing his own food before Kindaichi finished his as well. Iwaizumi picked up the younger boy bringing him to the catch and then searching for the movie.  
“TWANGLED! TWANGLED! TWANGLED” Kindaichi excitedly chanted as Iwaizumi started getting the movie ready. Iwaizummi chuckled at the excited boy  
“Alright baby calm down honey” Iwaizumi said trying to calm him down.   
“Sowwy” Kindaichi said smiling before finally settling back onto the couch. He looked around slowly “Dwo oo know were bweary is” Kindaichi asked quietly.  
“I don’t think you took him out of your bag honey, I’ll go grab him” Iwaizumi replied walking over to their bags and found the bear smiling and bringing it over to the other.   
“Fank oo, Cwan we cwuddle” Kindaichi asked   
“You don’t even need to ask baby” Iwaizumi replied before sitting next to Kindaichi, starting up the movie and Kindaichi smiled laying his head on Iwaizumi’s chest and watched as Flynn began to tell the story about Rapunzel, it was in that moment that Kindaichi felt happy for the night, feeling everything he was previously worried about wash away as he cuddled with his caregiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this story! If you didn't please let me know and I will happily rewrite it for you! Thank you for requesting it! I love you all so much and I hope you guys all have an amazing day, night, or afternoon!  
> Please keep requesting if your heart desires, they can be as specific as you guys want! Anyway thank you guys again for all the support you're already showing for the book I could neve thank you guys enough I love you all!


	8. Insecure Baby (Caregiver! Iwaizumi and Little! Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @Nyxoli Thank you for the amazing request and I hope this was everything you wanted and more!

Oikawa silently sighed he kept messing up his sets and caused a ball to go flying into Kindaichi’s face giving the boy a bloody nose,despite Kindaichi returning to practice not even five minutes later Oikawa had felt guilty about the whole situation and therefore messing up other sets. Yahaba had to step in to take over spiking drills in order to give Oikawa a break. Oikawa saw how easy Yahaba was getting the ball to the spikers, how little effort they had to put into hitting the ball. Oikawa was getting into his head as he was practicing alone in the corner, Iwaizumi was watching his boyfriend and best friend carefully, he knew how easily Oikawa could get into his head and how quickly it would cause him to doubt his talents.   
“Go talk to him Iwa-Chan” Makki said jokingly while interrupting Iwaizumi’s thought  
“Don’t call me that” Iwaizumi replied  
“Remember only Oikawa gets to use the ‘annoying’ name” Mattsun replied putting air quotes when he said annoying. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, ignoring the other third years before walking over to the other male.  
“Shittykawa help me get something from the club room” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa held the ball nodding slowly setting it down before exiting the gym with Iwa. Once they were in the safety of the club room Iwaisumi wasted no time in pulling the other into a tight hug.   
“Get out of your head Kawa” Iwaizumi said using one of his nicer nicknames for the taller one. Oikawa started crying as he gripped onto Iwa.  
“I’m not good enough Iwa” Oikawa whimpered, burning his head into Iwa’s shoulder.   
“Yes you are” Iwaizumi replied, he had this conversation with Oikawa many times and it always ended the same way, Oikawa would end up regressing. It became something that happened back in Middle School ,when Oikawa was too much in his head and had a breakdown as a result, he found comfort in letting someone else take care of him. The first time that it had happened Iwaizumi didn’t quite know what to do but with time the two fell into the dynamic, and lately with Nationals getting closer these moments were happening more and more.  
“I’m not, didn’t you see how easily Yahaba was getting the ball to everyone! I wasn’t able too, I hurt Kindaichi” Oikawa sobbed and Iwaizumi gently pulled away connecting their foreheads.  
“It doesn’t matter. Oikawa, you have so much talent, you were just having an off day, it’s not like you're sending balls into Kindaichi’s face with every set.” Iwaizumi joked earning a small chuckle from the other boy “I’m serious though Kawa, you’re perfect the way you are, and if I hear you say one more bad thing about yourself, I’m not hesitating to headbutt you” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa winced remembering Middle School.   
“Okay Iwa-Chan” Oikawa smiled slightly. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead and cheek, making both boys blush, it came out of nowhere but it also just felt right.   
“Iwa, can-” Oikawa stopped himself, He wanted to ask Iwa if he could take care of him tonight, but he didn’t want to be more of a burden to the other male.   
“Do you wanna be little tonight?” Iwaizumi asked, he could read Oikawa like a book so even though Oikawa didn’t answer Iwaizumi knew the answer. “You’re coming over tonight, no debating” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa’s eyes lit up. He was never more thankful to be so lucky to have Iwa in his life.   
“Thank you” Oikawa mumbled before being pulled into another hug.  
“Are you going to be able to make it through practice?” Iwaizumi asked gently noticing they still had an hour left of practice.   
“I think so” Oikawa mumbled and Iwaizumi took a small glance at the other trying to make sure Oikawa would be able to hold out. He decided that Oikawa would probably end up being more inside his head if Iwaizumi took him home early so instead, they went back to practice and finished as if nothing had ever happened.   
“Iwaaaa I wanna practice a new set” Oikawa whined as they were getting ready to clean up the gym from that night’s practice.   
“No Shittykawa we need to go home” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa huffed out a protest. Everyone else had already left knowing that only Iwaizumi would be able to get the stubborn captain out of the gym.   
“But Iwa-chan I need to get better” Oikawa whined, getting ready to put up a protest, the real reason as to why he wanted Iwaizumi to leave him alone, was because the captain was trying to stop his headspace, he wanted to show Iwa that he could be big and take care of himself despite feeling insecure prior, he wanted to show that he wasn’t as childish as everyone is making him seem.  
“We already had this discussion now lets go before you hurt yourself” Iwaizumi said using a sterner voice, Oikawa’s littler headspace was starting to take the drivers seat meaning that voice Iwaizumi used was ready to make him just give up and go with the other, but no he was going to practice, Oikawa huffed turning away from Iwaizumi and picking up a volleyball ready to hit his serve. Iwaizumi saw this rolling his eyes, setting down the bags and walking over to Oikawa. Oikawa saw this and pouted, he continued with his serving routine, imagining the whistle and getting ready when the ball was snatched out of his hand.   
“Iwaaa” Oikawa whined already knowing the thief  
“No” Was all the shorter boy said before putting the ball cart into the storage room, he glanced at Oikawa who was pouting and glaring at the other.  
“I need to keep practicing” Oikawa said, his eyes starting to tear up again.   
“We already talked about this, you are perfect just the way you are, the person you are trying to be isn’t going to get you anywhere it’s going to cause you to get hurt” Iwaizumi said wiping Oikawa’s tears away. Oikawa whimpered feeling his headspace ready to come full force, he didn’t want to be a burden he couldn’t let another one of his many flaws come full force. He squeezed his eyes closed chanting in his head to suck it up and go back into his older mindset. But Iwa was being so caring and he was definitely doing those things on purpose, he wasn’t going to let the taller boy sit and mope in his own sadness. He was being the amazing, boyfriend, caregiver, and best friend that Oikawa knew he was but right now he only wanted to dwell in his own sadness. “Let’s get home okay” Iwaizumi said bringing Oikawa away from his thoughts, Oikawa looked dazed, he knew why, whenever he was in between headspaces and feeling insecure his head got more fuzzy than it normally would. Oikawa whimpered again not knowing what his mind wanted from him. Iwaizumi picked up the taller not wanting him to just stand there in his own misery for any longer.   
“Iwa put me down I don’t wanna make you tired” Oikawa whimpered, as much as he loved feeling Iwaisumi’s arms around him carrying him and creating a temporary border away from everything.  
“I won’t get tired Oiks, just take a minute to clear your head okay” Iwaizumi said gently using the nickname he reserved for moments like this, where Oikawa was between headspaces, but something was willing him not to concede.   
“Yes you will I’m heavy” Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwa gently flicked the boys head  
“Stop being negative about yourself, you're one of the lightest people” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa whined about being flicked by the elder, but preferred it over the headbutt Iwa said he was going to give him.   
“Mweanie” Oikawa said as he began drifting further into his little space, Oikawa internally whined at himself screaming at himself to stop trying to burden Iwa with his little self, Oikawa took a breath before speaking again. “Da-That hurt” Oikawa groaned at himself he didn’t need to slip, he can just have a normal night with Iwa where the other doesn’t need to take care of him, but it’s so tempting, he wants to just let Iwaizumi take care of him but if he does that than he is just a burden.  
“Sorry Oiks” Iwaizumi said kissing the part of Oikawa’s head he could reach with the other hooked on him like a koala. Oikawa internally groaned once again hoping to bring himself back out of the headspace by the time they arrived at Iwa’s home, Oikawa felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, he didn’t want to fall asleep but couldn’t help himself, he forgot how comfy Iwa was. 

Iwaizumi had arrived at his house still carrying the setter, he removed his shoes as carefully as he could not wanting to disturb the other. After successfully removing both of their shoes without waking Oikawa, he moved upstairs to his room to lay the other on his bed hoping he would sleep through the night and wake up in his headspace. Iwaizumi knew that the boy wanted to that much was obvious but Oikawa’s insecurities were most likely saying something that was making him not want to. Iwaizumi glanced at the time realizing how early it was since he did manage to get the other to leave the gym at a somewhat normal time. Iwaizumi decided to do some reading while he waited for the night to get closer. It was maybe about half an hour later when had heard some noises coming from down the stairs. He knew it was Oikawa but not knowing what mindset the other was in he wanted to wait before he said anything.   
“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, Iwaizumi, was trying to judge the tone of voice he used and could tell Oikawa was still teetering between headspaces.  
“Hi Kawa, how did you sleep?” Iwaizumi asked setting his book down to properly look at the other. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the small smile that appeared Oikawa was wearing one of his hoodies and the sweats he was wearing from practice. He looked adorable and Iwaizumi wanted to hug him right then and there.   
“It was good, I’m sorry I fell asleep on you” Oikawa said quietly “Were you busy?” He saw the book Iwa had just placed and immediately felt some guilt wash over him. \  
“No I was just rea-” Iwaizumi began but was cut off by the other.   
“Nevermind, I’m sorry go back to your reading Iwa just ignore me” Oikawa said already ready to go retreat again, he was even debating going home so that Iwa could have the night to himself, he didn’t need Oikawa to bother him.   
“Kawa, tell me what’s wrong” Iwaizumi said  
“Oh, No it’s okay, sorry for bothering you Haji” Oikawa said before turning around and running back upstairs before Iwa could even reply.   
“Shit” Iwaizumi mumbled before getting up and following after Oikawa. 

Oikawa had already locked himself inside of Iwa’s bedroom and was currently curling in on himself. He felt so guilty for bothering Iwa, he just wanted to snuggle, he had woken up and wanted snuggles from the other and after putting on one of the other’s hoodies and getting enough confidence to ask the other, he was finally ready to allow his headspace. But seeing that he interrupted Iwaizumi’s reading. Oikawa just wanted to cuddle and be babied by his boyfriend, he had been battling letting himself slip all night and when he was finally ready to, his insecurities were coming on full force once again to make him regret ever walking down the stairs.  
“Swupid, Swupid, Swupid. Daddy was busy why mawe him swop” Oikawa was fully in his headspace and now was loathing in his self hatred. Oikawa was about to yell at himself again but a knock on the door had made him stop, and look at it.  
“Oiks please let me in” Iwaizumi said, trying to get the other to let him in.  
“Nwo, oo cwan wead, Kawa sowwy” Oikawa replied not sure if the other heard, but Iwaizumi did, his heart ached for his baby.   
“Baby please, I don’t want to read anymore, you have nothing to be sorry baby” Iwaizumi said, Oikawa shuffled to unlock the door but didn’t open it as he went back into his previous position. Iwaizumi heard the door click and slowly opened it to see his baby curled in on himself. “Awe Baby come here sweetheart.” Iwaizumi said opening his arms and Oikawa spent no time in going into the others arms.   
“I sowwy, jus wanned snuggies” Oikawa whimpered while trying to climb into Iwaizumi’s lap, making the other smile as he sat on the ground making it easier for the lankier boy.   
“Baby you don’t need to be sorry. You can always get snuggles with me you don’t need to be worried about interrupting what I’m doing okay” Iwaizumi said gently kissing his forehead, he held Oikawa rubbing a hand up and down his back trying to calm the other boy down.   
“Bwut--” Oikawa whimpered but started crying not being able to finish his sentence.  
“Shhhh darling no need to cry, you’re going to make yourself sick love calm down honey” Iwaizumi said gently. “C’mon sweetie copy my breathing” Oikawa began to calm down by listening to Iwaizumi and copying his breathing. “There you go honey, see it’s okay”   
“Nwo weave Kawa Daddy” Oikawa said   
“I would never baby” Iwaizumi said “Now let go have those snuggles you wanted” Oikawa smiled, glad his Daddy was there to make sure all of the Scary thoughts would stay away, and make sure his baby was always loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this story! If you didn't please let me know and I will happily rewrite it for you! Thank you for requesting it! I love you all so much and I hope you guys all have an amazing day, night, or afternoon! Please keep requesting if your heart desires.
> 
> You guys are already showing so much support and I couldn't be more thankful! Sorry for my random updates and everything but I wanted to make sure people got their requested chapters ASAP! Anyway I seriously could not thank you guys enough!


	9. No Nap (Caregiver!Kuroo Little!Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one wasn't requested just something I thought of, I hope you guys enjoy it either way!

Kenma hated nap time and always had and always will, he never liked the idea of needing to take a nap as it was just taking away time for him to be playing his video games. However Kuroo could always get the little boy to at least lay down and inevitably fall asleep. However, as of recently that has not been working since Kenma picked up on what Kuroo was doing so now instead of having quiet time Kenma would throw a tantrum instead, which had instead gotten Kenma into a timeout and then he would still inevitably fall asleep. The only reason that Kuroo would even try and give Kenma a nap is because Kenma typically has one of the worst sleep schedules you could ever imagine, so as a part of the little dynamic Kuroo implemented nap times but that was not something on Kenma’s agenda. Kenma was okay when they first started as he did have many all nighters in the weeks prior but after about a month Kenma started whining about naptime and then two months later was when Kuroo implemented quiet time, and now that they are approaching the six month mark since Kenma and Kuroo began their dynamic and Kenma was well aware that he needed the nap but he was also at the stage where he thought a nap was one of the lesser things on his lists of priorities. Kenma was currently watching cartoons as Kuroo was trying to figure out a tactic for being able to get Kenma to take a nap without the tantrum that has been happening every time lately.   
“Kitten time to have some quiet time” Kuroo said gently, Kenma sat up quickly placing a pout on his mouth.  
“Nwo” Kenma said glaring at the older boy  
“Kitten you need to” Kuroo replied gently  
"Nwo I nwo needs" Kenma replied whining  
“C’mon baby I know you don't want to but you gotta Ken Ken" Kuroo said gentler than before.  
“Nwo I nwo wanna Daddy” Kenma whined "I is watching mwy swow" Kuroo sighed picking up the remote and turning the tv off'  
“I know baby, but now its nap and quiet time” Kuroo replies but upon seeing his cartoon get shut off he started the true tantrum stage.   
"NWO TWURN IT ON DADDY TWURN IT ON NWO DWONE WATCHIN" Kenma yelled while crying at his Daddy. He was upset about his cartoon and he was going to make sure everyone knew it.   
"Kenma Kozume you do not raise your voice." Kuroo replied using a sterner tone which only made it click for Kenma that he just did a big No No Kenma hmphed pouting his arms. "That's one Kenma if you get two more you're getting a time out" Kuroo said not getting rid of the stern tone in his voice. The boys had implemented a strike system for when Kenma got moody, it made it so Kenma got three chances before getting a time out, Kuroo wasn't one to punish the little and the most he's ever did was one time when Kenma was being extremely bad and after the fifth time out of the day Kuroo spanked him, it was only five but it was enough for Kenma to not want to push that boundary again.   
"I is sowwy I jus wan mwy swow" Kenma mumbled looking up to Kuroo with big pleading eyes before motioning to be picked up. Kuroo smiled gently picking Kenma up  
"It's okay Kitten. Just no more yelling, okay" Kuroo says gently knowing Kenma already knows that he did one of the big No Nos. Kenma nodded before laying his head onto Kuroo's shoulder and stifling his yawn. "Let's go settle down for some quiet time okay" Kuroo said gently, Kenma whined he didn't need quiet time but it was too late Kuroo was already carrying Kenma into the room and laying him down.  
"Nwo wan shh twime" Kenma whined not being able to say quiet only made Kuroo think the other was more adorable than ever. Kuroo said finishing tucking Kenma into the soft blankets.  
"I know you don't baby but it'll help you I promise" Kuroo replied and Kenma whined again wiggling out of the spot Kuroo placed him in, Kenma glanced over by the pillows and saw that some of hi stuffies were still there from his snuggle party this morning. Kenma whined bad ideas running through his mind, you know what no he was not having his quiet time without a fight. It was in an instance that Kenma picked up the stuffed octopus and without any hesitation threw it at the rooster headed boy.   
"Kenma No" Kuroo said using one of the sternest voices Kenma ever heard. Kenma whined, he was about to throw a stuffed penguin at the elder, he took a second to rethink his decision but decided that he was still not having quiet time so he threw that toy as well, the next thing Kenma picked up was his favorite stuffie, it was a cat plushie named Neko that Kuroo got him when they first started the little space. “If you throw Neko you’re not getting her back for the rest of the day” That made Kenma stop and clutch the stuffie to his chest.   
“Nwo Nweko mine” Kenma whined and Kuroo sighed slightly glad to not get hit with another stuffed animal.  
“I know baby but you don’t get to throw things. That’s two” Kuroo said receiving a glare and a pout from Kenma.   
“I sowwyy” Kenma burst into sobs upset that Kuroo was mad at him, he just didn’t want to nap, was that so horrible. Kenma made uppie arms at Kuroo again and of course Kuroo quickly picked up the younger, shushing him gently.   
“It’s okay Kitten c’mon let’s calm down now okay Kitten let’s calm down.” Kuroo said gently kissing the others head trying to get the other to stop crying. Kuroo knew that Kenma hated nap time, and he also knew he needed it because without it Kenma gets like this where if he gets scolded even the littlest of bit then he begins to cry and become the overly clingy baby that Kuroo wished he was always like, before ending the routine with Kenma eventually falling asleep. It wasn’t exactly a bad cycle but it also wasn’t a good one, however sometimes, well most of the time it was the only way to get Kenma to take a nap. But the way that it was happening now was different, Kenam normally just cried and maybe had a small tantrum but he never went to throwing stuff at the other. This meant that Kuroo knew today’s quiet time was going to be harder than the normal routine.   
“I nwo mwean two throw dings at Daddy” Kenma whimpered burying his head in Kuroo’s shoulder again.  
“I know Kitten it’s okay, just don’t do it again okay” Kuroo replied rubbing Kenma’s back. “Kitten if I make you some Vanilla Milk will you lay down for a little bit?” Kuroo tried bargaining with the younger, Kenma nodded slowly, Vanilla milk was one of his weaknesses and Kuroo was using this against him. “Do you want me to hold you while I make it or do you want to lay with neko until I come back”   
“Wif oo” Kenma mumbled, the two episodes of crying were starting to wear the poor boy out and he didn’t want to be separated from his Daddy for longer than he had to.   
“Alright Kitten” Kuroo said gently before exiting the room and entering the kitchen so that he could go get some Vanilla Milk for his Baby. Kenma whined when they entered the kitchen and it was much brighter than when Kuroo had Kenma lying down in the bedroom. Kuroo made quick work of making the drink and carrying both the bottle and Kenma back into the room. “Okay Kitten, I just want you to lay in here with your bottle for a little bit okay.” Kenma whined he wanted cuddles if he was going to have quiet time.  
“Cwuddles twoo” Kenma replied as Kuroo laid the other back down on the bed and retucking him in.  
“You want me to lay with you?” Kuroo asked gently while handing the bottle to the smaller boy.  
“Wes” Kenma replied before sticking the bottle in his mouth and began drinking the milk.   
“Okay kitten” Kuroo chuckled laying beside the other and felt as Kenma lay his head against the others chest. Kuroo was gently rubbing Kenma’s back as the other drank the milk contently. It was about ten minutes when Kenma sat up suddenly handing Kuroo the bottle.  
“Mowe milly” Kenma whined giving Kuroo big puppy dog eyes  
“Kitten, you can have some more later, right now were just gonna settle down okay” Kuroo said Gently and Kenma’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout, he whined  
“Milly nwow Daddy” Kenma said not having the quiet time anymore  
“No baby, plus you need to ask nicely if you want milk, I can get you some normal milk but no more Vanilla milk till you have dinner” Kuroo said both throwing in a disciplinary statement while trying to keep the baby at bay.   
“NWO! I WAN NWOW! I WAN MWY MILLY NWOW!” Kenma said yelling at Kuroo for the second time today.   
“Kenma Kozume, no yelling and I already told you you’re not getting milk until later.” Kuroo said sternly   
“I NWO CWARE DADDY SWUPID” Kenma said tears forming in his eyes, he immediately regretted saying that but he didn’t care he was annoyed that the elder wouldn’t give him his Vanilla milk and he was even more annoyed that he wouldn’t let Kenma stay awake.   
“Kenma calm down, you’re not being nice right now” Kuroo said “Plus you got your third strike so your getting a timeout baby you’re just making it worse for yourself”   
“Nwo Kenma nwo gwet twime out. Daddy gwet twime out” Kenma said whining, he hadn’t gotten a time out in about a month and his stupid Daddy was ruining it for him.   
“No Kenma” Kuroo said picking up the boy, while Kenma loved being in his Daddy’s arms right now he didn’t want to because he knew the only reason he was being carried right now was so that Kuroo could put him in time out.   
“Dwown” Kenma said trying to wiggle out of Kuroo’s hold but it wasn’t working, he whined and then without actually thinking about what he was doing landed a smack to Kuroo’s arm.   
“Kenma don’t hit” Was the only reaction Kenma got, but he could hear the sterness in Kuroo’s voice. Kenma didn’t like not getting paid attention to and when his requests were ignored he was even more mad, so what did he do? He hit Kuroo again, why did he do that? He doesn’t know “Alright Kenma you just had two more minutes to your time out” Kenma whined that’s not what he wanted, Kuroo made it to the bottom of the stairs and placed Kenma on the last step.   
“Nwo Uppy!” Kenma whined, he didn’t want to sit in time out he wanted snuggles.   
“No Kenma you’re sitting in time out for seven minutes” Kuroo replied still using his sterner tone of voice.   
“Daddy Uppy!, Is be gwood pwomise” Kenma whined pulling out his puppy dog eyes and as much as Kuroo wanted to scoop up his little boy he knew he had to be strong or Kenma would never learn.   
“Seven Minutes Kenma” Kuroo said before moving away from the timeout step, he knew if he looked at Kenma for a second longer he was going to break. Kenma on the other hand did not appreciate this response and started the full blown tantrum, that Kuroo was waiting to happen, Kenma started screaming and crying he was even kicking the floor, but Kenma made sure to stay on the step, he may be upset but he knew very well that if he got up that step Kuroo would just be more mad at him. After screaming didn’t bring Kuroo back, Kenma decided to screw what he was originally thinking and got up to complain to his Daddy face to face.   
“Kenma back on the step” Kuroo said after seeing the younger boy, he heard Kenma’s tantrum going off but knew better than to acknowledge it as that was what Kenma wanted, and right now Kenma was supposed to be getting a time out.  
“Nwo! Is GWOOD BOY AND NWO TWIME OUT FOW MWE” Kenma yelled at the elder.   
“Kenma, you aren’t being a good boy right now. I’m not asking you again go back to time out or your gonna get a spanking” Kuroo said, after the one time Kenma got spanked usually all Kuroo had to do was tell the boy he would do it again and Kenma would stop whatever he was doing and actually listen to the elder… this time was not the case, instead Kenma through himself on the ground and started crying harder. Kuroo sighed going to move Kenma back to time out on his own but when he went to pick up the other boy he just got hit again.   
“Okay, I’m not giving you any more warnings Kenma” Kuroo said, picking up Kenma and bringing him to the step.  
“Ten minutes and then your getting a spanking” Kuroo said even more sternly than he was being prior. and Kenma cried glaring at the older boy. Kuroo reset the timer and added the new minutes before going to the spot he was previously in and prepared himself to need to discipline his baby even more after this. Kenma this time kept crying on the step but stayed on the step the whole time. Kenma didn’t want any spanking from his Daddy, no matter how little they were they always hurt. Ten minutes passed and Kenma was still his sobbing mess, he still didn;t want a spanking, Kuroo went to pick up the younger boy and Kenma whimpered, clinging onto Kuroo’s t-shirt.   
“I-I-Is S-s-s-oww-wy Daddy” Kenma sobbed leaning into Kuroo’s shoulder.   
“I know kitten, calm down though baby okay, shh you’re gonna make yourself sick honey” Kuroo said gently, kissing Kenma’s forehead he stood there swaying the boy slightly, he kissed Kenma’s forehead again after hearing the boys hiccups starting to pick up.  
“I-I-I n-nwo m-m-mwea-n tw-o b-w-e mw-me-mwean” Kenma sobebd before bursting into tears all over again.  
“I know baby, I know, calm down I know you didn’t mean to be mean, lets take some breaths Kitten, Shh I know baby boy I know, Breathe with me honey breathe” Kuroo whispered to Kenma trying to calm him down. Kenma whimpered, choking on another sob as Kuroo bounced him in his arms slightly. “Kitten C’mon baby you’re okay, take some deep breathes with me” Kuroo said gently kissing the others head. Kuroo started taking exaggerated breathes and Kenma followed pursuit and soon enough was calm enough to actually talk to Kuroo.   
“I sowwy Daddy, I nwo wanned two hwurt Daddy’s fweelin, I nwo mwean two caw oo swoopid, or thwow dings at chu or hwit oo” Kenma whimpered out before starting to sob again. Kuroo cooed at his baby trying to calm him down all over again.   
“I know baby I know, Lets take a breather again okay honey. Shhh you’re okay kitten calm down honey” Kuroo whispered rubbing Kenma’s back again, Kenma whimpered burrowing his head into Kuroo’s neck and trying to calm himself down again. “C’mon baby no more tears your okay calm down Kitten” Kuroo tried again feeling his neck grow wet as Kenma kept crying, after a few more minutes of gentle words and small bounces, Kenma had fallen asleep in Kuroo’s arms, and well if Kuroo didn’t put him down for the whole time he was asleep, that was okay, because he knew his kitten needed all the cuddles he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I just can't thank you guys enough for all the support on my story! You're comments have been so sweet and I love reading them! Please keep on requesting I love making other peoples ideas come to life! Anyways I love you all have an amazing day, night or afternoon!


	10. Cake! (Caregiver!Ushijima and Little!Tendou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one goes out to @AllyEnderGirl! Thank you for the amazing request and I hope you like it!

Tendou was currently laying on the couch drinking some chocolate milk while Ushijima had been making a cake in the kitchen, it was his little surprise for his baby boy. Tendou was on his best behavior all week and so this was how Ushijima wanted to show he was proud of the younger boy. Tendou’s cartoon had stopped playing and a new one that he didn’t like started playing instead, so the boy let out a small whine.  
“Papa, can you make Ninja Turtles come back?” Tendou asked, staring sadly at the episode of Peppa Pig that was playing.  
“Just a minute Tendou” Ushijima replied, setting the timer and then walking over to the little who was still pouting about Peppa Pig playing on the Television.  
“You don’t want Peppa darling” Ushijima asked, picking up the remote.  
“No Papa Peppa isn’t all cool as the turtles” Tendou said Ushijima smiles and changes it to the recorded episodes of teenage mutant ninja turtles. Tendou smiled happily around his sippy cup, he was in love with the show and planned on watching it all day and Peppa Pig tried to ruin it for him.“Can you color with me Papa?” Tendou said sitting up looking at his Papa with big hopeful eyes, how could Ushijima say no to that face.  
“Of course Ten ten, do you want to come with me to grab your coloring supplies?” Ushijima said smiling and Tendou stopped watching his show and started thinking about it really hard.  
“Tendou come Papa” Tendou said sliding off the couch, he was still holding his chocolate milk as he grabbed one of Ushijima’s hands and started playing with his fingers. They both made the journey to Tendou’s playroom, and Tendou let go of his Papa’s hand to go and grab some coloring books. “Can we use the Markers Papa?” Tendou asked, looking hopefully towards Ushijima.  
“You have to be careful okay Tendou” Ushijima replied gently and Tendou nodded happily gathering all of his marker boxes, and some of his coloring books, he tried to grab some crayons for some of his more chaotic coloring but ended up dropping every thing instead, his sippy cup even fell onto the ground, Tendou’s bottom lip stuck out upset that everything fell out of his arms.“Oh honey, don’t get upset it’s okay, do you want some help?” Ushijima asked seeing the other’s reaction. Tendou nodded, slowly picking back up the boxes of markers handing them to his Papa. He then looked at the taller male before giving him the coloring books, he was making sure that the his Papa wouldn’t drop the coloring stuff like he had, after the last book and the box of crayons were in his Papa’s hands Tendou was happy to have a Papa who’s hands could carry all of his coloring supplies because he wasn’t able to. Tendou looked down at his sippy cuppy and frowned, he was always told that the floor was dirty, and after having his cup sitting on the floor for so long he thought it meant he couldn’t have any more chocolate milk. Ushijima noticed this and offered a small smile to the other boy.  
“I’ll get you a new lid for your sippy cup, no chocolate milk will be wasted today” Ushijima said and Tendou’s eyes got all happy again.  
“Yay! Thank you Papa” Tendou said, smiling, grabbing his sippy cup and then the duo made it back out to the living room and set up all of the coloring supplies, well Tendou did while Ushijima left to go and get a new lid for his baby. As Ushijima finished putting on a new sippy cup lid the timer for the cake beeped, he smiled taking out the cake to let it cool down so it would be ready in time for Tendou’s snack time.  
“Papa what was the ding for?” Tendou asked, seeing Ushijima walk back into the living room.  
“You’ll see later Ten Ten” Ushijima replied handing Tendou back his sippy cup  
“Otay Papa! Thank you!” Tendou said before giving Ushijima a farm animals coloring book and some markers.  
“Color!” Tendou said happily, and Ushi smiled settling down next to the little, the two of them colored happily, for about an hour, Ushijima promising to hang up all of Tendou’s pictures on the fridge. The two of them were having so much fun just coloring that Ushijima almost forgot about finishing Tendou’s cake, he probably would have if it wasn’t for Tendou’s stomach letting out a hungry growl.  
“Papa, when is snack time?” Tendou asked looking over at his caregiver.  
“Oh Honey, I lost track of the time. I’ll go get your snack ready now okay.” Ushijima said and Tendou pouted but nodded, he was getting hungry but he also wanted to keep coloring with his Papa.  
“Don’t forget the pictures Papa!” Tendou replied happily, shoving the colored drawings into his Papa’s hands.  
“How could I forget these masterpieces?” Ushijima replied making Tendou giggle as he started coloring in another ninja turtle. Ushijima smiled as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen quickly finding spots all over the fridge for the pictures, and then smiling remembering the last hour, he was treasuring every moment he spent with Tendou no matter how recent it was. Ushijima almost forgot the reason he went back into the kitchen, he grabbed some frosting out of the fridge and began frosting the cake, he didn’t want to keep Tendou waiting longer than he already had. It was about five minutes later and the cake was done being frosted and Ushijima wasted no time cutting a piece of it for his baby. He then placed it on the table and left to go get his baby boy. He walked back into the room to see Tendou watching his cartoon while a crayon stayed pressed to the picture he was coloring.  
“Ten Ten, your snack is ready” Ushijima said and Tendou smiled, pushing himself up from his spot and walking over to his Papa.  
“What is it Papa?” Tendou asked, Ushiimia just smiled and led tendou to the table where he had set the slice of cake down. “Cake!” Tendou was excited, more than excited, he loved cake and because they playd volleyball for such a high ranked team, it was something that was rare.  
“Yes Baby, I made it for you because you’ve been so well behaved” Ushijima said and Tendou hugged the other tightly.  
“Thank you Papa Thank you” Tendou smiled and Ushijima felt like his heart was going to burst from the cuteness. Tendou sat down and happily stared at the cake  
“Can you feed me?” Tendou asked staring up at Ushijima with puppy dog eyes.  
“Of course I can baby” Ushijima smiled, sitting down beside Tendou and cutting up the cake giving it to him in little bites.  
“Thank you Papa!” Tendou smiled happily as Ushijima fed him another bite of the delicious dessert. Tendou was overly happy; he didn’t want to stop spending the day with his Papa; he wanted to be little forever, but that was unlikely considering how much the two had to spend time with school and such, but that also made the moments when Tendou could be little so much specialer. One of those moments being right now as Ushijima fed Tendou the last bite of his cake. Tendou was over the moon with excitement he was smiling from ear to ear happy that his Papa fed him.  
“All done Ten Ten” Ushijima replied and Tendou pouted sad that this moment with his Papa was over but then he got an idea.  
“Otay, Can we watch Turtles together?” Tendou asked happily nad Ushijima couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness.  
“Yes Baby we can” Ushijima replied smiling happily that Tendou wanted to do so many activities with him today.  
“Carry?” Tendou asked and not even receiving a reply he was picked up and carried to the couch. Tendou sat on Ushijima’s lap smiling as he watched the turtles defeating bee bop and rock steady. He felt his Papa playing with his hair and he felt happy, with out debating it he grabbed onto the others hands playing with it, he wrapped his fingers around the much larger ones, and played with the palm by tracing shapes and even trying to draw some letters all while Ushijima played with the bright red locks, running his free hand through his hair , it was a quiet moment for the two but it was a moment that both of them would treasure for who nows how long, the two sat there Tendou playing with his Papa’s hand as his Papa ran his other hand through his hair, if it wasn’t for the excitement running through the boy only minutes ago, he probably would’ve fallen asleep, but that would’ve been just fine though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! If you didn't like this one please let me know so I can rewrite it for you! Thank you guys for reading and thank you for continuing to leave ideas for future chapters, don't be afraid to leave more than one I love writing them all for you guys! Thank you so much for all the support it means so much to me! I love you all and I hope you guys have an amazing day, night, or afternoon! Love you all!


	11. Bed Wetting (Caregiver! Sugawara and Little! Kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one goes out to @Tobioflipino! Thank you for the amazing request and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know if you want me to rewrite it for you!

Training camp was hard, it was full of long days and tiring nights, there were moments where using the bathroom wasn’t exactly at the top of the to do list. Well, for most people not using the bathroom for a whole day would be fine they would just remember to go before they go to bed, well if you are a certain Kageyama Tobio, it wasn’t as simple as that. The Genius first year setter had a secret he was hiding from most of his team mates, that was that he was a regressor, and while sometimes he was thankful for the life style, he was also upset when he relied to much on it and that in moments he couldn’t control what happened when he has the mind of a three year old in the driver’s seat of his brain. They were just finishing up their last practice match of the game, and Kageyama was both mentally and physically tired, they were working with the powerhouse schools from Tokyo, which meant he felt obligated to make his sets all that much more powerful and that he also needed to spend more time focusing on his plays, strategy was everything. This playing style that Kageyama was conducting though had made the mindset he slips into so much harder to keep at bay for the night, this was what happened when the boy pushed himself to work too hard. Kageyama wanted to keep practicing he could suppress the headspace, he would have kept doing just that but there was someone who was stopping him from pushing himself too hard and that was Sugawara Koushi also known as the Team Mom of Karasuno, he was someone who made sure to analyze and protect his baby crows at all costs, which is also why he is the only one who knows that Kageyama does age regression. Suga had found out one day when he noticed Kageyama acting differently at practice, once the practice ended he had called the other over to discuss when Kageyama accidentally slurred his speech Suga’s suspicions were confirmed. Thus from that day on Suga had kept a more watchful eye on Kageyama, making sure that the boy was doing okay in all situations and wasn’t pushing himself too hard and was taking care of himself. Today was one of those days were Suga was going to have to step in before the boy had caused himself to fall too deep.  
“Kageyama come over here for a second” Suga motioned to the other setter giving him one of his famous smiles, the smile that would just scream mom to anyone who needed it. Kageyama sighed before jogging over to his upperclassmen.  
“Yes Suga?” Kageyama asked already knowing what the other was going to ask him and he was preparing an answer in his head.  
“You’re going to head to bed early tonight, iff you don’t your going to regress and there is nothing here to help you if you do, you’ve been working extra hard with your sets and we don’t need you to burn out” Suga said giving no room for argument nor debate.  
“But, I almost have the set perfected, I just need to practice later than normal tonight” Kageyama mumbled, he knew Suga was right but he just wanted to finish his setting practice, and being sent to bed early was not going to help him do that.  
“No discussion, you’re going to bed early” Suga said and Kageyama just huffed, he knew he needed to listen to the older boy but it just wasn’t in his plans for tonight.  
“Okay” Kageyama mumbled, he thought about it and with his little headspace teasing him he knew Suga was right and that he needed to go to bed early.  
“Go to the dining hall and get dinner and than after you eat you can practice for thirty more minutes” Suga said, seeing the pout that was slowly appearing on the younger boy’s face. Kageyama just nodded before walking off towards the dining hall, where he found the other first years and sat with them to eat his dinner.  
“Kageyama! Set for me later okay!” Hinata said being the over excited child that he was.  
“No Stop being a dumbass” Kageyama mumbled before stuffing a rice ball into his mouth.  
“But Kageyama I want to work on my spiking” Hinata complained  
“Ask Kenma-san to help you” Kageyama mumbled and Hinata's eyes lit up at the idea of practicing with the gamer boy. Kageyama finished his meal before leaving the dining hall, he decided not to go back in and practice, as it might just make him not want to stop and he’d prefer not to get scolded by Suga tonight. Kageyama, noticed the lack of people in the sleeping area and mumbled to himself, he knew most people were practicing and improving themselves, but here he was getting ready to go to bed at 7:30 pm just because he didn’t want to get scolded. Kageyama sighed ignoring his night routine and deciding to just go lay down and go to sleep, ignoring his full bladder.  
Suga was working on trying to spike the ball from a Noya set when something in him made him need to find the younger setter and make sure he was okay. He excused himself from practicing with the other members of his team and left to go search for the first year. After checking that all the gyms were Kageyamaless he decided to check on the boy in the team’s sleeping corridors, if Kageyama wasn’t there Suga was going to panic considering that if Kageyama wasn’t in there the boy would be missing. As Suga got closer to the Kaarsuno sleeping corridors something inside of him, probably his mom senses started telling him something was wrong. He hurried into their sleeping area and saw Kageyama sitting up on his sleeping mat, with tears rolling down his face and a wet spot showing up on his sheets. Suga’s heart panged for the boy  
“Kageyama honey, what’s wrong” Suga asked knowing what was wrong that much was visible but he wanted to know what Kageyama had to say first.  
“I- I has assident” Kageyama whimpered, giving Suga big pleading eyes asking the older boy to help him. Suga picked up that Kageyama had regressed and knew that the first step was to calm the boy down.  
“I see that, can you take some deep breaths for me, lets calm down now okay, we can fix this” Suga said gently and Kageyama nodded slowly wiping at his tears and trying to take a deep breathe but ended up choking on a sob instead.  
“I- Is can’t” Kageyama whimpered after trying again, his sobbing picking up.  
“Yes you can hon, just follow me okay” Suga said and Kageyama slowly nodded looking at Suga for help “In, one two three four, out one two three” Suga said Kageyama following and after a few deep breaths he had calmed down enough to finally speak clearly, however tears still welled up in his eyes.  
“Let’s go get you cleaned up honey okay” Suga said gently and Kageyama rubbed at his eyes again and nodded slowly.  
“Wat if someone sees” Kageyama whimpered.  
“Everyone is still practicing or eating I don’t think anyone will be over here okay” Suga replied gently, Kageyama nodded slowly trusting Suga. “Lets get these sheets off and get you some new ones okay” Suga said gently and Kageyama nodded, standing up, Suga gathered up the sheets and found a towel wiping up the mat before replacing them with the extra sheets they leave for teams.  
“Alrighty, can you go to the showers, I’ll go grab you some new clothes and put these in the laundry area” Suga said gently, KAgeyama shook his head not wanting to be separated from the elder.  
“Stay wif you” Kageyama whimpered and Suga smiled slightly ruffling the others hair, he went over getting some clothing out of Kageyama’s bag for him and a Towel out of the clean towels before the two headed off to complete all the tasks. After setting the sheets in the growing piles of towels and other sheets, Suga knew that one of the other sheet sets were from Nekoma as Yaku already complained to Suga about how Yamamoto and Kenma were fighting which caused two water bottles to be spilt getting water all over Innuoka’s sheets, Suga chuckled remembering the other team mom venting to him about the whole situation, Suga moved Kageyama’s sheets into about the middle of the pile before, they finally made it back.  
“Are we alright now honey” Suga asked gently and Kageyama nodded, still feeling little.  
“I know you can go without having an accident, so I’m going to let you decide if you want to be little or not” Suga said and Kageyma thought about it  
“Can I’s be little?” Kageyama asked and Suga nodded, laying the other down and rubbing his back until he fell asleep. Suga smiled gently, getting up leaving the younger boy to sleep, and glad that he listened to his mom's senses since it made him able to take care of his baby crow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! I love you guys all so much I can't thank you guys enough, Sorry for spamming the updates today! Anyways I hope you guys have an Amazing day, night or afternoon! I love you all! And please keep sending me requests I love all of your beautiful brains you guys come up with some of the cutest things!


	12. Separation Anxiety (Caregiver! Sakusa and Little! Atsumu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This was another one I was just thinking would be cute, I'll be doing some request later though but for now hopefully you'll enjoy some Sakuatsu!

Atsumu had separation anxiety, he hated being alone and he hated not being able to talk to anyone, part of him needed to have someone there at all times, even if the other person wasn’t by Atsumu just knowing that someone else was around was good enough for the other boy. Atsumu needed to reply on someone being there as much as the over confident boy hated to admit, he didn’t want to but he knew it deep down, hence why he currently shared an apartment with the germaphobe Sakusa Kiyoomi, well that and the fact that it was cheaper to have a roommate than to live on your own and maybe the fact that they were dating had a factor into it as well but that’s besides the point.  
“Atsumu, I have to run to the store. I'll be back in ten minutes” Sakusa said walking into the living room where Atsumu currently was.   
“You’re leaving me?” Atsumu whimpered lowly, Sakusa knew about his anxiety and this was why he always told him when he was leaving and how long he’d be gone for.   
“Do you want to come with me instead?” Sakusa asked, seeing the sad look on Atsumu’s face and Atsumu nodded slowly looking up at his Omi Omi.  
“Please” Atsumu replied and Sakusa nodded, having a weak spot for the other boy. Atsumu quickly ran upstairs to go and get ready and Sakusa was left standing in the living room processing what just happened. He knew he had a soft spot for the boy, he never wanted to admit it but he would die for Atsumu, the other was just like a puppy and how could you not want to take him everywhere with you. Atsumu came back downstairs wearing some jeans and a hoodie that Sakusa was ninety five percent sure belonged to him rather than Atsumu but didn’t question the other on it, he looked cute in the oversized hoodie. “Let’s go Omi Omi” Atsumu said happily, Sakusa just gave a nod slipping on a mask and his shoes before they walked out of the apartment, they walked down to Sakusa’s car and got in to drive to the store, Sakusa just needed to get some stuff for their dinner for the next two days, so this trip shouldn’t take to long, but shopping with Atsumu was always going to extend the shopping adventures by at least fifteen minutes. As soon as they entered the store Atsumu already was getting distracted by things, it was first a display of teddy bears, and then it was the display of candy and cookies, Sakusa had to grab the others hand to make sure that Atsumu didn’t wander to far away from the other.   
“Omi Omi look at that” Atsumu pointed to another display, trying to get Sakusa to follow him over to it but when Sakusa didn’t budge, after seeing it was just another sweets display Atsumu pouted and pulled out some puppy dogs eyes at the other. “Omi Omi can we please get some cookies?” Sakusa gave Atsumu a glance and was glad his mask hid the small smile that appeared on his face, he looked away before he fell for the other’s look   
“No Atsumu we need to get only the stuff for dinner” Sakusa said making Atsumu let out a whine like a three year old would do when they don’t get there way, for even more dramatic effect Atsumu wiggled his hand out of Sakusa’s and crossed his arms, Sakusa rolled his eyes pushing the cart, further along “C’mon Atsu” Sakusa said and Atsumu whined again before stomping his way back to besides his boyfriend, Sakusa thought he was being adorable despite the other acting like a toddler might, honestly anything Atsumu did was cute.   
Sakusa had been picking out some peppers when Atsumu saw yet another thing and without waiting for Sakusa’s attention wandered off towards it. It wasn’t like he went far from his Omi Omi but when he realized that he was away from Sakusa his mind panicked and Atsumu forgot which way he had come from, and started heading the wrong way to find his Omi Omi.  
“Atsumu let’s go pay” Sakusa said but then seeing that Atsumu was no where near him Sakusa got worried, Atsumu never just wandered away like that, well he did but he never went far, Sakusa sighed grabbing his bags of vegetables before going to look for his boyfriend, he was hoping Atsumu was just staring at a display, but after walking by all the displays and not seeing Atsumu he got more worried.   
Atsumu was panicking, he was alone in a store and all his sense of direction was gone, he whimpered just wanting to find his Omi Omi again, he was happy he decided to steal one of Sakusa’s sweatshirts as now it was the only comfort he could bring himself right now. Atsumu had found the vegetables where he swore Omi was when he left him, but now he was gone, Atsumu whimpered to himself all of a sudden feeling much smaller and vulnerable, did Omi Omi leave him at the store, was he being to clingy, he was wasn’t he. He annoyed Omi Omi and now he had to pay for it, he had to deal with being left alone in the store. Atsumu whimpered again feeling as if he was a kid who lost their mom and started crying slightly, he felt insecure that he was alone, he whimpered staring at the peppers that he was relatively sure Omi was looking at and whined when he realized that staring at them wasn’t going to magically bring the other male back. Atsumu whimpered again before walking over to an area on the floor and curled in on himself whimpering his tears picked up and he didn’t know what to do. He felt small and vulnerable and just wanted his Omi Omi back but something in his mind was screaming at him that, that would never happen, Sakusa left him at the store and now he was alone, he let out a choked sob as he dived deeper into his thoughts. His phone started ringing and he looked down at the contact, he slowly slid to answer the call bringing himself to answer, but he knew that it was probably just Sakusa confirming everything Atsumu was thinking.  
“Helwo” Atsumu sniffled out an answer trying to stop his tears from falling  
“Atsumu, baby where are you?” Sakusa's normally cold voice was filled with concern and gentleness for the other.   
“I dunno, Omi Omi I scared” Atsumu whimpered, forgetting all his suspicions about Sakusa no longer wanting him.  
“I know Atsu, can you tell me what’s around you?” Sakusa asked gently and Atsumu looked around seeing he had somehow managed to find himself surrounded by pet food.   
“There’s dwoggy and kitty food” Atsumu said sobbing again and Sakusa starting running towards the pet food section  
“Okay, I’ll be there in a second baby okay” Sakusa said and Atsumu sniffled nodding not realizing Sakusa couldn’t see him. Atsumu saw the black curly haired man making his way over to Atsumu, and Atsumu got up quicker than he probably should’ve and ran over to Omi Omi hugging the other tightly.  
“Shhh Atsu calm down baby you’re okay” Sakusa said gently rubbing the other’s back  
“I thoughts oo lef me” Atsumu said slurring his speech, Sakusa noticed it and processed what happened, he just didn’t know if Atsumu knew what was happening. Sakusa knew about age regression, his cousin does it with his boyfriend, and apparently it was a good stress reliever.   
“I could never leave you Atsu” Sakusa said, bringing their foreheads together.   
“Is scaree Omi” Atsumu whimpered out trying to control his crying.   
“I know but you’re okay now, I’m right here baby. I’ll never leave you Atsu” Sakusa said gently and Atsumu nodded, sniffling as his crying finally began to slow down. Sakusa slowly moved to separate from the hug but Atsumu took it the wrong way and began full on crying again, he thought Omi was going to leave him behind again.  
“Atsu, no hey c’mon baby why are we crying baby, you don’t need to be crying honey, you’re okay I’m not going anywhere” Sakusa said quickly pulling the other back into a hug, he pulled down his mask so he could kiss the other’s forehead and cheeks. He pulled back up is mask wiping away the tears that started reforming in the Setter’s eyes.   
“Nwo weave Omi” Atsumu whimpered and Sakusa felt his heart ache, Atsumu must of been really scared.   
“I won’t baby” Sakusa said before hoisting Atsumu up, he felt the other immediately wrap his legs around his waist.   
“Shhh you’re alright” Sakusa said, rubbing his back as he carried the other through the store, Atsumu nuzzled his head into Sakusa’s neck not wanting to see anything unless it was his Omi. Sakusa went to check out but not before he grabbed some cookies on his way to pay. Atsumu never let go of him or removed his head from where it was buried in Sakusa’s neck. After carrying the overgrown baby out of the store Sakusa made it to his car getting ready to have Atsumu let go of him. He knew it was going to be a challenge considering that Atsumu never let go of him or removed his head from where it was buried in his neck the whole time the were in the store. “Atsu baby I’m going to put you down in the car okay” Sakusa said and felt Atsumu furiously shake his head no let out a whine, he felt his neck beginning to get wet with the other’s tears again. “Atsu please baby, I’m not leaving you I promise, all I’m going to do is put you in the car so we can go home” Sakusa said gently rubbing the other’s back again.   
“Pwomise” Atsumu said, lifting his head from where he had it buried.  
“I promise” Sakusa said and Atsumu reluctantly let go of Sakusa as the other set him down, unlocking the car and opening the door for the other. Atsumu looked at the seat belt and then towards Sakusa with pleading eyes. “Hwelp” Sakusa smiled slightly, before buckling in Atsumu and then going over to the driver side quickly setting the bag down before getting into the car himself. Sakusa started the car and before he even left the parking lot Atsumu whimpered  
“What’s wrong baby?” Sakusa asked gently and Atsumu whimpered again, trying to hold back his tears, he was upset because of the lost of contact with the other.   
“Cwan Is hwold han” Atsumu asked gently and Sakusa couldn’t stop the smile before giving Atsumu one of his hands and continuing the drive home. Once they got to the apartment building, Sakusa found their parking spot and looked at Atsumu.  
“Baby, Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?” Sakusa asked gently and Atsumu looked like he was deep in thought.  
“Cawwy” He said making Sakusa smile   
“Okay just a second Atsu” Sakusa said before grabbing the grocery bag and walking over to the other side to pick up Atsumu. Atsumu tried to get out of the seat without unbuckling first and let out a whine looking at Sakusa with his pleading eyes again.  
“I stuckee” Atsumu whimpered, thinking that Sakusa was going to leave him because he couldn’t get out of the car. Sakusa chuckled lightly unbuckling Atsumu and carrying him up to their apartment, he was thankful for all their resistance training as he took off his shoes.  
“Baby I’m going to set you down so we can take off your shoes okay” Sakusa said gently and Atsumu reluctantly nodded letting Sakusa take off his shoes.   
“Up” Atsumu said and Sakusa chuckled picking up Atsumu and carrying into the kitchen so that Sakusa could put away all the groceries. After all the groceries were put away except for the cookies Sakusa grabbed for his baby. Sakusa figured he should probably figure out how old Atsumu is incase this does become a regular thing.  
“Baby can you tell me how old you are” Sakusa asked gently and Atsumu took a second to answer  
“I fink I is three” Atsumu replied before snuggling back into Sakusa’s hold. Sakusa smiled happily at that, Atsumu was cute before but now he is even cuter.  
“Okay baby, look what I picked up for you” Sakusa said gently and Atsumu looked up seeing the cookies.  
“I has one” Atsumu asked cutely, Sakusa nodded giving Atsumu a cookie. Atsumu smiled happily before practically inhaling the cookie.   
“Slow down baby we don’t want you choking” Sakusa said gently kissing Atsumu’s head.  
“Sowwy” Atsumu said sounding dejected.   
“Baby why don’t we cuddle for the rest of the night?” Sakusa asked gently and Atsumu nodded happily, Sakusa carried him over to the couch as the two of them settled down. If they had stayed cuddled like that for the rest of the night, and if Atsumu needed to be in the mindset of a toddler to help with his anxiety than so be it, Sakusa would do anything to make his ‘Tsumu happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again! Thank you guys for reading my story, I love getting all the emails about Kudos and stuff it makes me so happy to no people like my writing! I love you all so much, I hope you guys have an absolutely amazing day, night or afternoon. 
> 
> Please keep leaving ideas if your heart desires, I love writing a story based off of what all of your beautiful brains come up with! And if you already requested once don't worry you can request again! I love you all Byee!


	13. Home (Caregiver! Tsukishima and Little! Yamaguchi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @moonandstars I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Thank you for the idea... now onto le story.

Yamaguchi was happily eating his breakfast. It wasn't anything special, just some yogurt with granola and some juice. It was apple juice Yamaguchi’s favorite type of juice, but what made him so happy about his simple breakfast? It was made by his caregiver, it was made by someone who knew Yamaguchi more than he knew himself and that was Tsukishima Kei, or Tsuki as Yamaguchi called him. Yamaguchi just got so happy knowing that he would have someone that would look after him and was happy that he had someone who loved him for him. He didn’t have to worry about the other leaving him because he wasn’t good enough. He trusted the other with everything, and that was all that mattered. Yamaguchi was happy, he had a good life and everything was great, Tsuki showed a different side when it was just the two of them, he was so nice and caring and wasn’t the salt shaker everyone claimed him to be. Yamaguchi was happy and anyone within a ten mile radius of the boy would know that.   
“Tadashi, are you done with breakfast bubs?” Tsukishima asked gently, he had seen that Yamaguchi was sitting there just smiling for the last five minutes and he wanted to make sure the boy was still with him.   
“No, Is almos dough!” Yamaguchi replied smiling taking another drink from his apple juice.   
“Okay bubs” Tsukishimia replied chuckling slightly at the other’s cuteness, he had a weak spot for Yamaguchi, I mean who wouldn’t just look at him. Tsukishima was head over heels for the other in and out of his headspace, if he could he would be willing to murder a whole family if it meant keeping his baby safe.   
“Dada cans I has moe uice?” Yamaguchi asked before eating another spoonful of yogurt, Tsukishima smiled at the just radiating cuteness coming from the freckled boy.  
“Of course you can Yams” Tsukishima said, grabbing the sippy cup and walking into the kitchen to get his baby some more juice. Tsukishima screwed on the lid tightly making sure that none of it would spill out. “Here you go Yammy” Tsukishima said, handing the other back his sippy cup.  
“Thank oo!” He said happily giggling to himself as he took his last bites of yogurt and then drank some more juice. Yamaguchi had a surprise for his Dada, he made a story that was about the two of them, he’s been working on his little space reading and he was more than excited to get to read it to his Dada. “Is finished!” Yamaguchi smiled and Tsukishima came by to grab the dishes.   
“Good job baby!” Tsukishima replied smiling, praising the other boy, that as one of the few things the two of them did that always made Yamaguchi feel like he was at home when he was with his Dada. “Alright bubs what would you like to do today?” Tsukishima asked as Yamaguchi got up grabbing his juice with him.   
“Is made a story for Dada” Yamaguchi said smiling widely   
“Oh you did bubs” Tsukishima said gently smiling at the younger boy.   
“Wes, I wans to read it too you!” Yamaguchi said happily, Tsukishimia couldn’t help but smile at the other boy.  
“Of course you can bubs, why don’t you go grab it and I can grab blankets and pillows so we can make a fort to read it in” Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi nodded furiously  
“Wes! We alway makes da bestest of forts!” Yamaguchi said smiling happily, he felt like he was bouncing as he went into the playroom and pulling the book out of his hiding place, he saw the cover he had drawn, he tried to draw a picture of him and Tsuki playing a volleyball game against dinosaurs, but dinosaurs are hard to draw. He smiled hoping his Dada would be able to tell what his intentions were as he skipped back into the living room holding the book just as he saw his Dada putting down a stack of blankets.   
“Lets build our fort!” Tsukishima said smiling picking up Yamaguchi who giggled in response smiling, Tsukishima set back down the now giggling boy.  
“Oo can’t wook at the book til we finish” Yamaguchi said rushing to put the book down on the table. Tsulishima found himself chuckling at the boys antics a big smile plastered on his face.   
“I won’t look” Tsuki smiled and the two got to work building the fort, it wasn’t anything to big, it was actually quite small for the two tall boys but they were going to make it work, they always had because one of the many things Yamaguchi loved was making forts, and so thus they made forts…. alot. Yamaguchi was tired from making the fort, it took them a whole hour, but it was fun because he got to do it with his Dada.   
“Well, I think before we read that story you made we should drink some hot chocolate, hmm” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi perked up nodding his head happily.  
“Wes Dada! Then I read my story!” Yamaguchi said smiling happily. Tsukishima smiled before going off to quickly make two cups of hot chocolate for the two of them, after finishing the hot Chocolate and the boys drinking it, inside their fort of course, they finally settled down Yamaguchi sitting in between Tsukishima’s legs and began to read his story.  
“Home is with you! By Me!” Yamaguchi said smiling, showing his Dada the cover, Tsukishima felt his heart pang with cuteness overload as Yamaguchi smiled, proud of his art work.  
“That’s beautiful bubs is that us playing against Dinosaurs” Tsukishima said smiling, and Yamaguchi nodded happily, he was glad his Dada knew what his picture was supposed to be. Yamguchi turned the page smiling as he read out the words.  
“Oo makes me happy, oo makes me smile when I sad, oo makes everything feel wike home.” Yamaguchi showed Tsukishima this picture which was of Tsukishima hugging Yamaguchi at school and at home. Yamaguchi smiled before continuing his story, not even letting his Dada comment. “Oo are the home that I takes everywhere!” Tsukishima felt his eyes tearing up out of happiness, he was so happy his baby felt this way, he wouldn’t have asked for it to be any different, he felt so happy. “Oo protewed me when I fwell small and big, you makes me happy in the end of the day” Yamaguchi smiled looking at his Dada, why was he crying? Did Yama make him sad?  
“Dada why you crying?” Yamaguchi asked sadly  
“I’m just really happy baby, your book is so sweet” Tsukishima said smiling at the other, wiping his tears.  
“But Dada I barely starts!” Yamaguchi said smiling  
“I know baby keep reading, I want to hear the rest” Tsukishima replied   
“Otay!” Yamaguchi replied looking back at his book “Outside is scawy but oo make it swafe, Outside is filled with big mwen and scary bwugs but oo keep them away” Yamaguchi showed the picture of Tsukishima scaring off a beetle and a tall guy. Tsukishima chuckled remembering what Yamaguchi told him when he joined the volleyball team all those years ago. “Oo make me fweel swonger, oo makes me wess news, oo makes me safe” Tsukishima noticed the drawing was Yamaguchi’s redemption of one of the times he had to go serve.“Oo mwake dings I dwo awone wess scawy, oo makes me fweel powewful” Yamaguchi took a breathe getting ready to read the last two pages. “Home is where I is swafe, home is where no hurts, home is where I love to be” Yamaguchi’s drawing this time was a house, he tried to make it look like Tsukishima’s house but that was hard.   
“Home is where I fweel happy, home is where I’m not sad and so Dada home is with you” Yamaguchi ended his story with a big hug to Tsukishima.   
“Baby your my home too” Tsukishima said sniffling again at how sweet of a baby boy he had gotten, he smiled kissing the other’s forehead before both boys smiled happily, this day could not have gone better. Tsukishima smiled holding the other tightly.   
“That was beautiful baby I loved it” Tsukishima said wiping his eyes once again, hoping to not let Yamaguchi see him crying again.   
“I’m gwad oo did, cause oo gets too keep it!” Yamaguchi said smiling handing the book to Tsukishima.   
“Oh, bubs, I love you baby” Tsukishima said smiling, so the day could get better, and it probably will get even better than that, but that was okay because every moment with Yamaguchi was the best.   
“I wolves you mowe Dada” Yamaguchi said   
“Imposible” Tskuishima said, and there it goes the day already being better all over again, Tsukishima would trade every win, every game, everything away if it meant that he could keep having days like this, days where no matter what happens everything makes the day a million times better. Tsukishima Kei was over the moon glad that Yamaguchi Tadashi let him see this part of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you guys so much for reading, if this wasn't what you imagined please tell me so I can rewrite it for you! I love you guys all so much and I love all the support you guys have shown for my story, I seriously could not thank you guys enough! Please keep leaving ideas and it doesn't matter if someone else already left one for that ship or if you already left one I just love writing these for you guys! Thank you all again and have a wonderful day, night, or afternoon. I love you all so much <3


	14. Thunder is Scary (Caregiver! Asahi Little! Nishinoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one goes out to @geekyngorey! I hope you enjoy reading it and if you were imagining something different please let me know so I can rewrite it for you!

Nishinoya was one of the people who had little to fear, he was overly energetic and was probably to excited for his own good, however there was one thing that Nishinoya was scared of the most and that was Thunder, he knew it was a silly fear to be so frightened about but he couldn’t help it, the storm made the clouds darker, and the loud noise scared him, surprising right considering how much the other would yell you would’ve thought loud noises were exactly up his alley, but no he was okay when the loud noises came out of him but as soon as they were from somewhere else that was a big nope for the small libero, so that brings him to his current situation, sitting curled up in a ball somewhere at school, because a thunderstorm started and he was too scared to go outside and face the ominous clouds, he was feeling little, and all he wanted was to be snuggled up in one of Daddy’s hoodies and lay snuggled up to him, but no instead nishinoya decided finding a corner away from any windows was a better idea, if only he had texted the elder earlier when he wasn’t nearing his headspace, when he could’ve asked Asahi to come find him and bring him home, bring him into the warmth the other always provided. Nishinoya whimpered softly to the thought of having him with him right now, if he was here he would be able to comfort the smaller boy, he would be able to tell him everything is okay, when he himself wasn't entirely sure, but most importantly he would just be there. Nishinoya, heard some people walking, he whined knowing he had to go somewhere else where he wouldn’t be seen, he looked so weak and he couldn’t let this weakness be seen by anyone that wasn’t him or Asahi. Nishinoya managed to pick himself up and slowly make his way over to a bathroom where he could lock the stall and be protected from any curious eyes. Nishinoya had felt the device buzzing in his bag and went to find it, he saw a message from the one person he wanted to be with right now. If only his little brain wasn’t trying to take over so he could read the message, he whimpered slightly again, remembering something Asahi had told him in case something like this happened. He just needed to remember how to call Asahi, that was all he needed to do, he just needed to remember the buttons he needed to push in order to make that happen, think Nishi think, what did Daddy say about the buttons. Nishinoya sighed he was never too good at remembering things he didn’t want to and right now he wished he was better at the task. He whimpered, think Nishi think, he was really cautious with explaining it to him, he just had to think. He was finally getting into concentration when the loudest roar of thunder went off sending the boy completely into his headspace, he started crying the loud noise scaring him half to death and he didn’t know how to call his Daddy to come rescue him, he heard the device buzzing again but this time it was a phone call, Nishinoya whimpered seeing the picture he had set for the contact and whined knowing that he wouldn’t no how to answer it. He knew he had to hit a button but was it red or green? He didn’t know he whimpered trying to think of anything that would help him in his situation, what did his Daddy say? He whined as another loud thunder boomed and he cried harder the phone’s buzzing stopped only to start up again, he whimpered the picture taunting him, he then starting thinking about the Paw Patrol, he remembered the Rocky would yell ‘Green mean go’ when it was time for him to do something, and so with that information Nishinoya hit the green button bringing his phone up to his ear in hopes that he woul be hearing the one thing he wanted to right now. It was silent besides Nishinoya’s sobbed and the Thunder that was making it feel like the building was shaking. 

“Nishi baby, I heard the storm, are you okay, are you safe, I can hear you crying do I need to come get you from somewhere?” Asahi, Nishinoya felt a little relieved hearing the others voice, he was trying to process answers for all of them but then the stupid thunder went off making him let out a squeak and his crying picked up again.

“I-II-I dunno where is at Daddy” Nishinoya whimpered sniffling trying to stop the fear filled tears streaming down his face. 

“Okay, baby that’s okay, are you at home” Nishinoya shook his head furiously, only to remember that his Daddy wouldn’t see him and mustered up enough courage to speak into the phone.

“N-nw-nwo, I-Is at swh-ool” Nishinoya replied whimpering as the rain picked up against the building scaring him even more than he already was. 

“Okay, Nishi, you don’t know where, I’m still at school so I can come find you I just need an idea of where you are” Asahi said trying to keep a gentle tone to keep his baby boy calm, but he was worried sick for the other so trying to keep calm was proving harder than he thought it would. As soon as he got out of cram school he realized the weather and immediately wanted to check on the younger, and he was glad he did it when he did, who knows what would’ve happened if it turned out that Asahi had gotten home, to tur back to rescue his baby from the scary noises. 

“Ba-Ba-Bathw-oom” Nishinoya said choking on a sob as he heard yet another Thunder, they seemed to only be getting louder and closer and that was scaring the poor boy. 

“Okay, I’m going to start looking okay, baby are you in stall?” Asahi asked already moving to check the bathrooms, this school had thirteen in total and so if he started looking now he might find his baby before it’s too late.

“Sw-all” Nishinoya said sniffling as another loud Thunder sounded making the boy audibly whimper into the phone. “P-p-pwease huw-w-w-y Daddy” Nishinoya whimpered, 

“I’m already looking baby I’ll be there before you know it I promise” Asahi said already walking into the fourth bathroom. Trying to listen for any signs of a crying boy. After all the first floor bathrooms had no signs of Nishinoya he rushed upstairs onto the second years floor, and started to check the bathrooms there.

“I-I-I S-scawed” Nishinoya whimpered after yet another thunder sounded and Asahi found himself cursing the weather for making his baby boy cry. 

“I know Nishi I’ll find you soon I promise” Asahi said opening a bathroom door, and listening for any form of noise, when the Thunder sounded and a squeak of fright was heard through both the phone and in person he knew he found the right bathroom. He quickly walked to the stalls still with Nishinoya on the phone. 

“Nishi?” Asahi called and he heard a sniffle take a breathe before he heard the stall opening, next thing he was met with an armful of the energetic teen. 

“Daddy!” Nishinoya whimpered grasping onto Asahi'sjacket as if he was his life line, which he was.

“I’m here baby, I’m right it’s okay I’ll keep the storm from getting to you I promise” Asahi said lifting up the much smaller boy so that Nishinoya could bury his head into his neck and hide away from the loud noises. 

“I knows Daddy, yous da bravest” Nishinoya said happily clinging into Asahi, another Thunder sounded making Nishinoya grip onto Asahi tighter and whimper as he tried to stop his crying, his Daddy was brave during the storm, so why couldn’t he be? 

“You’re brave too baby” Asahi said before picking up the bag and phone Nishinoya had left on the ground before carrying the boy out of the bathroom. 

“But Is scared of da storm” Nishinoya whimpered, trying to hide inside of Asahi’s sweater that he had been wearing.

“That doesn’t make you any less brave than you are baby, you are so brave, you go out and do so many brave things you don’t even realize it” Asahi said, he had to be honest at this point the words he were saying while being true were also just there to be a distraction for the libero, he was hoping that if talked enough Nishinoya would forget about the storm and he would be able to get the other to stop crying before he made himself with how worked up had become. 

“I-I-I Bwave wike Daddy” Nishinoya said quietly

“Maybe even braver” Asahi said they had finally made it outside the school and the rain was so much harsher outside than it sounded like on the inside, Nishinoya whimpered looking worriedly at the too dark sky and then at the growing puddles at their, well his Daddy’s feet. “Alright Nishi we just got to make it to my car and then were gonna go to my house for the night okay” Asahi said gently and Nishinoya nodded slowly, he was fine with this plan, he whimpered though when it came time for Asahi to actually put the boy down. 

“Nwo nwo down Daddy pwease I nwo wan dwon” Nishi whimpered out clinging onto Asahi even tighter, the Thunder was much scarier outside than it was inside, and he didn’t want to be separated from his life line. 

“Please baby, it’s just until we get to my house okay” Asahi said trying to calm the other boy. Nishinoya whimpered, and even though knowing it might scare his poor baby Asahi took him off of him placing him into the car and buckling him in, the little mindset of the libero got upset as he whimpered at the lost of contact, he starting crying harder than what the storm was making him cry moments ago, Asahi quickly rushed over to the other side of the car and getting in taking Nishinoya’s hand in his gently.

“I’m sorry I had to do that baby, but the car was safer than standing there in the rain we don’t want anyone getting sick now do we” Asahi had said gently, and Nishinoya nodded sniffling wiping at his eyes, but the Thunder made him squeak again and whimper trying to hide into the seat. Asahi felt sad at seeing the look of the younger boy he gave Nishinoya his hand and felt the other drawing shapes and mostly just holding it, whenever a thunder sounded he would squeeze the others hand tightly. Asahi made it to his house faster than he probably should have, however he wasted no time in putting the car in park and making his way over to the other side of the car to retrieve his baby boy. Asahi carried the other inside and up to his room. 

“Can Is have a Daddy hoodie?” Nishinoya asked quietly, hoping the answer would be yes, which of course it would be. Asahi couldn’t deny the boy anything.

“Yes baby… um here I just wore this one yesterday” Asahi said, knowing that Nishinoya wanted it because, of both the fact he would be able to hide in the fabric, and for two he would be able to be surrounded by the elder’s smell, it always calmed him down when he was both big and little. Nishinoya took the hoodie slipping it on and instantly relaxing he reached up to Asahi again wanting cuddles. Just when Noya finally felt content another thunder went off scarring the boy all over again.

“Do you wanna listen to some music and try to go to sleep baby” Asahi asked already knowing the answer as he grabbed some bluetooth headphones for the other and got a playlist out that was just filled with calming music, just the kind the younger needed right now. Nishinoya nodded quickly sniffling slightly again as Asahi put the headphones in his ears and started the music before bringing Nishinoya in for a cuddle. And even though Asahi knew Nishinoya wouldn't hear it he told the younger just how happy he was to have him here.

“Nishi, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you earlier, I love you baby boy, and I want to make you happy all the time just like you make me” Asahi said while rubbing the other’s back gently, kissing his forehead. Asahi waited until the younger was completely asleep, before finally determining that his baby was going to be okay, at least through this storm, but there will always be another storm, and for the next storm Asahi swore he was going to be there to protect Nishinoya through the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Once again just thank you guys all for all of the support and just everything! Please keep leaving ideas for future chapters I love writing them for people, and as always if I write a chapter and you think it could be better let me know and I'll happily write a new one. I love you all so much and I hope you guys all have a wonderfully fantabulous, day, night, or afternoon! Love you and once again thank you for all of the support!


	15. Hurt Feelings (Caregiver! Tsukishima and Little! Kageyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, this one goes out to @ZayRay030 I hope you enjoy it and if it isn't what you imagined please let me know! Enjoy reading this little Kageyama and Caregiver Tsukishima!

Kageyama wasn’t one to be able to show much emotions, that is why when play teasing and play fighting goes too far and hurts his feelings he usually would not be the type of person to express that emotion openly. I mean he was the boy who bottled up about his Middle School team for a year, and then finally told one person about how he felt about it. The only emotion Kageyama was capable of showing at all times was the ones that revolved around anger and annoyance, but sadness, the boy wasa not going to show that emotion, when the words a person says hurts his feelings there is no way he is going to show the way it affects him. After going two years with being called the king of the court he realized how much the insults actually hurt him. He still hid it away and most people thought of it as a compliment but he knew the real meaning, so did others, he knew it meant he was controlling but that wasn’t what he wanted to be. He didn’t want to be the controlling person everyone began picturing him as, infact Kageyama was quite easily the baby in situations, yes the man acted cold hearted but truth was he was soft as soon as he got a chance to be alone. The normally intimidating setter would regress to the age of about a three year old and he would show his true colors he would show the reality, the way that he was meant to be, he showed how much he cared about things, how much he cared about other people, and most importantly he would actually voice how he felt about things. However all of theses pluses to the normally closed off setter didn’t come from him alone, he had a caregiver, and that caregiver was Tsukishima, yes the six foot tall first year middle blocker, who probably didn’t know how to do anything but be snarky and sass people, yes that Tsukishima. The two didn’t seem like they would be able to make such a connection but one day after Kageyama was having a little day, but still had to attend school, the overly observant first year stepped in and quickly helped the other, and from there it happened, the two began and after the first day Kageyama already knew that letting Tsukishima in on his secret was a good change.  
While Kageyama was big however, Tsukishima was still his snarky person who delivered insults like it was his job. Kageyama knew that these were always just the other teasing him, like most people do, his little mind however did not know, and so during Friday practice, when his little mind was urging to come out and he wasn’t even fully sure he could handle the whole practice without slipping, the words that were exchanged between him and Tsukishima that seemed like normal banter for any other day, the black haired setter took that to heart, every word that Tsukishima was saying, while it was the normal insults, it hurt the small minded boy, he was taking it personally, every last word.  
“C’mon King I thought you were better at setting than that, can’t you atleast make it hittable” Tsukishima said in his normal tone and each word stabbed deeper into Kageyamas’s heart, he normally would reply with a sure asshole, but with his little mind trying to take over he knew that was a word that should not be spoken. Kageyama just ignored his as he set the ball again, this time it was once again too short. “Well looks like the King has finally fallen off his throne” Tsukishima once again teased but Kageyama once again took that personally, his little mind was beginning to scream at him about how his Papa was hating him, his Papa was annoyed with him, maybe he never even liked you. Kageyama’s mind started wondering and he no longer was setting to anyone, with precision, he was even messing up the freak quick him and Hinata would be able to do. He sighed and whimpered to himself, did he really hate him,Was he that annoying, was he that horrible of a little, everything that they were able to talk about Kageyama felt like he lost that trust he built with the elder, because he thought that he just hated him so much. Kageyama wanted to talk about this feeling but would he be able to if the one person he took about it hated him? Daichi realized that the setter was in no shape to continue practice, and with the spikers constantly missing spikes it was just going to drain everyone mentally so he ended the practice early sending everyone off. Kageyama wanted to go home and cry about the fact that his Papa no longer loved him, but seeing as it was Friday meant that this was always the day of the week where Tsukishima and Kageyama would allow for Kageyama to destress and vent as most people called it. Kageyama was feeling so little and as excited as he had been for this moment when he woke up this morning he was no longer excited considering he was under the impression his Papa hated him. After everyone left Tsukishima approached Kageyama, seeing the sadness in his eyes already knew that he was going to need to take care of the other more than he normally would.  
“Are you ready to go?” Tsukishima asked using a gentle tone and Kageyama nodded slowly not wanting to talk to the other right now, because he knew the second he did he was going to slip into his littlespace and burst into tears in front of everyone. The two began the journey to Tsukishima’s house and Kageyama still had Tsuki’s words circling around in his head. He felt even more hurt by the words the more he had thought about it. Pretty soon they arrived at Tsuki’s house and Kageyama looked at Tsukishima and without a second of hesitation the other boy had burst into tears. Letting all the feelings he was feeling from the past twenty minutes just come out, the three year old was in full control and he wasn’t going to let anything be held in, not anymore.  
“Hey, what’s wrong little one wanna talk about it” Tsukishima asked pulling Kageyama into a hug and Kageyama whimpered sobbing more into Tsukishima shoulder, he still wasn’t sure if the love Tsukishima showed him as his Papa was real, he was thinking back to the words that Tsukishima had told him and he whimpered again.  
“Papa hwurt” Kageyama finally whimpered out and Tsukishima was shocked for a second not sure what the little meant, he was even more concerned since this was the first thing that the other had said to him all day.  
“Baby, can you tell me more, what do you mean honey?” Tsukishima asked using the gentle tone the little was so used to but he still didn’t know if this was a lie, had his Papa been lying to him this whole time?  
“Pa-pa- Papa h-hwu-rt Ka-gg-gy fweelings” The little finally got out and Tsukishima was even more shocked than before, what did he do to his baby that made him say that, why would his little one think that, he would never do anything to hurt his feelings.  
“Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, can you tell me what I did so that I don’t do it again” Tsukishima asked gently just wanting answers from his baby boy.  
“O-o-oo maw-akes fwun-un of mwe” Kageyama whimpered before sobbing out again and Tsukishima finally clicked what had happened, in the gym, while he was acting like he normally does with big Kageyama the other must have been feeling little, Tsukishima didn’t realize at the time and he felt horrible for making his baby think he meant those things, he never meant them to be taken personally, and Kageyama knew that when he was big, but little Kageyama didn’t know, and if he had paid more attention to the other he would’ve noticed that himself.  
“Baby, I never meant anything I said, I was just playing with you I promise” Tsukishima said rubbing Kageyama’s back genty  
“B-b-bwut Papa-pa hwat-es mwe” Kageyama whimpered out and Tsukishima felt his heart shatter.  
“Baby I’d never hate you, no matter what I say there is always something that will prevent me from hating you.” Tsukishima said gently  
“But oo swounded wike it” Kageyama whimpered and Tsukishimia felt his heart shatter again.  
“Like I said my baby I could never” Tsukishima said gently, he felt horrible for making his baby feel like that and he wanted to think of a way to make him happier. Tsukishima thought about it and then remembered something that Kageyama had asked him about a few weeks ago.  
“Hey baby, do you wanna make some cookies together?” Tsukishima asked and Kageyama finally picked up his head and nodded happily about the idea.  
“W-w-we mwakes wookies and dwink milky” Kageyama asked with big pleading eyes.  
“Yes baby we can make all the cookies, and you cn have much milk as your little heart desires” Tsukishima said, picking up Kageyama and placing him on the counter so they could start their baking adventure. By the time they finished baking cookies Tsuki needed to buy some more milk, as his milk addicted baby managed to already go through three gallons and Kageyama had completely forgot about all the mean things he thought his Papa said about him nad he knew that his Papa would always love him no matter what he said.  
“Kaggy wolves oo Papa” Kageyama said after chomping down another cookie  
“Papa loves Kaggy too” Tsukishima replied, poking Kageyama's cheek making the other boy giggle. Tsukishima still felt guilty about making his little boy sad but he also knew his baby was feeling so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, as always if you wanted it different please tel me and I'll rewrite it for you! I don't want anyone to feel like there idea wasn't how they wanted it, so please tell me! Anyways please keep commenting ideas too I love seeing all of your beautiful brains working towards these chapters, you guys are what is keep this book going! I love you all and have a wonderful, day, night, or afternoon!


	16. Sickies (Caregiver Yaku! and Little! Lev)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one goes out to @OdiOdi1456! Thank you for the amazing idea, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! If you wanted this differently please let me know so I can redo it for you! Now lets all enjoy some Levyaku!

Lev woke up that morning and he knew it was going to be a bad day, his tummy was hurting and his head was pounding. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and hope for the pain to go away, but he couldn’t he wanted to go to practice and get better so that Yaku could be proud of him, he wanted to improve more than he already had, he wanted to get better at everything Kenma told him to get better at and most of all he just wanted to see Yaku. He didn’t get to see the third year all weekend despite them normally making time to spend together, Yaku felt horrible because not only were they not spending the weekend together but Lev also wouldn’t be able to regress, well he could just not without his caregiver, and so Lev didn’t regress but the tall Russian was so sad that he hadn’t taken care of himself all weekend which is probably why he is in the situation he was in now, he whimpered just thinking about being little, he wanted to regress so bad, he wanted to hold his stuffies while his Dada played with his hair, that was all he wanted was that so difficult? Lev sighed shaking his head trying to get rid of any little thoughts before he slipped and would actually be stuck at home, Lev finally decided that it was time to get up and get ready for morning practice, he wore his practice clothes deciding he would just change into his uniform at school, he didn’t understand wearing the uniform to school just to change out of it and put it back on before classes started. He ignored his train of thought and went to go brush his teeth, he was dragging his feet and ended up hitting his head on something as he tumbled making him whimper in pain and curse his freakishly long limbs. His head was now hurting more than it already was and the boy felt his resolve so giving away.   
“Owie” Lev mumbled to himself, and then pouted feeling his headspace taunting him, he took a small gulp hoping to ease himself by doing big boy things, he means normal things, such as brushing his teeth and then making the walk to school, but he was wrong doing everything on his own made him whimper he missed Yaku being there to help him through the process. Lev walked downstairs seeing a bunch of fruit and granola bars but didn’t take any as the sight made his stomach churn, he began his walk to the school, he just wanted to get there as fast as he could so that maybe he would be calmer by then, his little space began retreating a little realizing that today was a day where the little side wasn’t allowed to come out. Lev whined walking past a bakery, he was hungry but he didn’t want to eat and the smells from the bakery were making him feel even sicker than before. Soon enough Lev ended up in front of the gym and took a breath before opening the doors and walking into the gym. As soon as he opened the doors he noticed the third years were all there talking and Kenma was beside Kuroo playing a game on his Psp, and Yamamoto was running laps around the gym. Lev wanted to do something but his churning stomach reminded him that he should probably sit down for a little bit. Yaku saw the tall Russian walk in and was expecting for him to cal lout his name and make some stupid comment about his height but when all he did was sit down on the bench and close his eyes tightly Yaku knew something was wrong.   
“That wasn’t like Lev at all” Kuroo commented  
“I know, I’ll go talk to him” Yaku said not even getting a reply from the others before going to talk to the much taller boy.  
“Oi Lev what’s wrong?” Yaku asked and the Russian let out a barely audible whimper and Yaku knew something was bothering the boy, Lev opened his eyes to look at Yaku and Yaku noticed the tears forming at the corners of his eyes and got worried for the other. Lev processed that he had been yet to reply to the other.  
“I’m fine Yaku-san just has a head ache” Lev said letting a little of his little space speech be known to the other and his already pale face had paled a little more.  
“It’s more than that your sick, you look paler than a ghost, also I can tell your feeling little” Yaku replied being able to read Lev like a book, Lev went to shake his head but winced a the sudden movement.  
“No I’m fine I promise, I just hit my head this morning and didn’t eat anything” Lev said and Yaku nodded slowly, trying to make sure Lev was actually okay, it was clear he wasn’t  
“You're sick, therefore you're sitting out” Yaku said putting his foot down.  
“No, I don’t need to, I'll just drink some water and have some medicine and I’ll be fine” Lev said with a slight whine to his voice.  
“Fine drink some water and I have some advil in my bag, but if I see any sign that your sick I’m taking you home” Yaku said and Lev slowly nodded, grabbing for his water bottle and taking a drink as Yaku went to grab the medicine and give it to the boy, before returning back to Kuroo and Kai giving another worried glance at Lev.  
“So what’s up with Lev” Kai asked, having seen Yaku give the other some medicine.  
“He’s sick, but he’s claiming it's just a headache so I gave him some medicine and told him the second I notice he is sick he’s going home” Yaku replied glancing again at Lev who looked like he was in just as much pain maybe even more.  
“Did you tell him to sit out?” Kuroo asked slightly worried for the first year, as much of an idiot that Lev was it was clear the other needed the help right now.   
“I did but he refused” Yaku said finally looking away from the Russian.  
“Well just go easy this morning, since he’s being stubborn” Kuroo determined and the others nodded, Yaku was silently thankful for Kuroo being there Captain, he was willing to actually care about other people’s health and tried to plan practices accordingly.   
Practice wasn’t too bad they started off with some spiking drills with Yaku and Shibayama working on their receives. Lev was doing fine, he wasn’t jumping to his full potential due to him not wanting to upset his stomache more than it already was, the water that he drank to try and get Yaku to let him practice was not having it and it was making him feel sluggish. It was Lev’s turn again, he knew that this time he had to make it look as if he was trying to work on his spiking as much as he normally does or Yaku was going to make him go home, however as soon as he went to get ready to hit the ball a wave of nausea hit him, and he stopped mid jump turning and running out of the gym, the ball Kenma set bouncing on the floor and rolling away from the group of spikers, everyone but the third years gave a confused look to the door the Titan just ran out of.  
“I knew that idiot was sick, I’m going to go talk to him” Yaku said shaking his head that he didn’t go with his gut and make Lev sit out practice, Yaku left the gym to go find the tall Russian, it didn’t take long as not very many people were at school, and not very many people were sick and crying in the boys bathroom. Yaku walked in and felt bad seeing the other being sick and letting out choked sobs, Yaku reacted quickly going over to help the other before he caused more pain for himself.  
“Lev, hey calm down you're just going to make yourself sicker.” Yaku said, gently rubbing the tall Russian’s back. Lev whimpered choking on another sob throwing up again and Yaku just kept trying to whisper soothing things to the other boy. After Lev finished he leaned into Yaku’s touch trying to get some sort of comfort, yaku rubbed the others back and shoulder before moving hair out of his face. “C’mon Lev, breathe with me nice and easy, c’mon you can do it” Yaku encouraged the younger boy to follow his breathing, and Lev was trying really hard,it took a few minutes full of comforting words and gentle touches for Lev to finally calm down enough to talk to Yaku.  
“Icky Dada” Lev whimpered sniffling feeling like crying again all over again.  
“I know baby, I know, what hurts?”Yaku asked and the Russian whimpered before answering the other with a choked out response.   
“M-my-my t-t-tumm-y and hwead” Lev cried and Yaku felt bad for the sick boy in front of him.  
“I’m sorry baby, let’s get you home okay” Yaku said gently but Lev shook his head making his headache worse and he let out another whimper.   
“Nwo, I hasta pwatice” Lev said sadly trying to cuddle into Yaku.  
“No, what you have to do is go home and rest you can’t practice when you’re sick it isn’t safe” Yaku replied using a sightly sterner voice hoping the other would understand what he was saying was serious and it wasn’t something that could be ignored. Lev whined but knew Yaku was right, it was silly for him to come in the first place but he just wanted to prove if he could do good while he was sick he would be really useful when game time came when he was healthy. “C’mon, I’m going to take you home and make sure your okay”   
“But oo has scwhoo” Lev said as much as he wanted Yaku to just take care of him he didn’t want him to miss school because Lev wasn’t a big boy when he needed to be.  
“I don’t care about that baby, I’m going to help you feel better okay” Yaku replied and Lev sniffled again, hugging onto Yaku not wanting to let the boy go, he felt comfortable and if Yaku wasn’t so set on getting the Russian home he probably would have just let them stay like that for a little longer. “I’m going to go and grab our bags okay, c’mon baby” Yaku said gently Lev whimpered raising his head off of the place it was on Yaku’s chest, Yaku led them both outside having Lev leaning against the wall outside the gym, Yaku went inside seeing the team having a water break and Kai already was handing the Libero their bags.   
“Thanks, I’m taking him home, I’ll let you know about practice tomorrow” Yaku replied grabbing both bags and Kai nodded but Kuroo shouted from the other side of the gym.  
“Tell him he can’t come back until he is his usual annoying self” Yaku chuckled at the others response before daying his good byes and meeting back up with the Russian who looked like he was ready to fall asleep against the wall.   
“Alright lets get you home okay” Yaku said gently guiding Lev back to his house.   
“Cwan wes hwave cwuddles” Lev asked tiredly, getting sick drained the poor boy of all the energy he had tricked himself into thinking he had.   
“For my sick baby he can have anything” Yaku said and Lev smiled tiredly, not even realizing they were already at his house. Yaku felt bad for the boy but led him inside and up to his room.  
“Alright lay down baby I’m going to make you some tea okay I’ll be right back” Yaku said gently not wanting to upset the giant.  
“Nwoo oo said cwuddles” Lev said his eyes tearing up at the thought of not getting the cuddles he was promised.  
“I’ll give you all the cuddles just let me make some tea, okay it’ll help get rid of your sickies” Yaku said gently not wanting the other to cry. Lev sniffled looking to Yaku with big pleading eyes.  
“I cwome?” He asked gently, Yaku wanted to just tell the big baby he could but he knew it was best to let the other just lay down and rest  
“No, baby but I’ll be fast I promise, Count to one hundred and I’ll be back before you finish” Yaku said gently and Lev nodded beginning to count slowly and Yaku made his way out of the room and just making some tea using some tea bag, he put it in a travel mug so that it would be like a sippy cup, before returning to the Russian who was still trying to count past thirteen, Yaku smiled at the other boy  
“See I’m back already” Yaku said gently giving the boy his tea.  
“Cwounting hawd” Lev said making Yaku chuckle slightly as Lev sipped on the tea.  
“Now I think I promised someone cuddles” Yaku said and Lev’s eyes lit up.  
“Tis mwe! Oo pwomised mwe cwuddles” Lev said as excited as his sickness let him get. Yaku smiled happily at the other before laying with him, Lev immediately putting his head on Yaku’s chest and Yaku began playing with his hair. Lev was asleep in seconds and Yaku was just glad his baby boy was getting some much needed rest. He just wished Lev wasn't so stubborn, and would have just told him in the first place he was sick.


	17. Stressed Out (Caregiver! Tendou and Little! Ushijima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @Jaeminct! Thank you for the wonderful idea I hope you enjoy, If you don't please let me know so I can rewrite it for you! Now lets all enjoy some Little Ushijima featuring Caregiver Tendou!

Ushijima was usually pretty calm, he normally would wear a straight face, showing little to no emotion and would more often than not let it build up until it eventually peeked through at one point or another. Ushijima wasn’t one to cry, it just wasn’t in the boy's nature, it was one of the things that made him in his little space very easy to take care of, but it was also somewhat difficult. Ushijma was usually calm, if anything he would whine a little bit and that was only if he was really upset about something, but still the point was it rarely happened. So when Ushijima woke up this morning and would not stop crying no matter what his caregiver did for him you could see why Tendou was confused.   
“Ushi Ushi, please calm down baby, you don’t need these tears, c’mon tell me what’s wrong” Tendou pleaded to the other boy, they have already been at this for an hour with Ushijima crying about something but Tendou had no idea what or how to calm him down. “Do you want your stuffie?” Tendou asked gently trying to get the other to tell him something, Ushijima however just shook his head furiously denying the other’s suggestion. Ushijima starting crying harder, he knew why he was upset but he didn’t know how to tell Tendou, and he felt bad not being able to express his feelings, he was probably making the other’s life hard but Ushijima just didn’t know what to say to let the other know how he was feeling. “Okay well baby lets get you some water, we can’t have you getting dehydrated now can we” Tendou said gently and Ushijima thought about that happening and whined in response, meaning that he didn’t want that to happen but Tendou just thought he was saying no. Tendou didn’t know what else to do he was hoping that Ushijima would have taken the idea of getting water, because then at least what Semi had told him, you can’t cry and drink water at the same time, he said he had to do this with Shirbau when he was having fussy days, and so he was hoping he would be able to calm the boy down that way but the whine had made him think the little didn’t want the water. Ushijima was confused as to why his Papa was ignoring his wanting of water, this was just stressing the poor boy out even more thinking his Papa was ignoring him. Ushijima finally mustered enough of a sentence to ask for water, he didn’t want to become deflated, he thinks that what his Papa said at least.  
“Wan Wawa” Ushijima whimpered out before sobbing harshly again, feeling like he didn’t communicate enough with his caregiver, and that was making him feel weak. However, when Tendou smiled at his baby glad to finally hear the boy say something and the smile from the other male had Ushijima smiling slightly, but he was still crying.   
“Okay, Ushi baby, we can go and get you some water” Tendou said taking the other to the kitchen setting him on the counter so he could pull out a sippy cup and put some water in it but Ushijima wasn’t happy about this, he wanted to keep being held and whimpered loudly seeing his Papa off doing other things that weren’t paying him attention, he whined loudly and Tendou just smiled at his baby gently. “Hold on Baby I can hold you again in just a minute let me just get you the water okay” Tendou said gently and Ushijima was content with that response so he stopped his sniffling for a little bit. Tendou sighed in relief, that there was a moment of quiet, yes Ushijima still had tears running down his face but at least now he wasn’t full on sobbing, Tendou was afraid he was gonna get a sore throat from all the crying he had been doing. Tendou picked up Ushijima giving him the sippy cup of water, which Ushijima had gladly taken and started drinking, it was all good until Ushijima accidentally spilt some water on the front of his sleep shirt, he had lost his and started crying again, nothing was going right, he felt like he was just being difficult and now he made a mess and he was sobbing out of control once again.   
“Oh Ushi Baby, what’s wrong baby, it’s okay, it’s nothing to cry over” Tendou said trying to calm the boy back down, but Ushijima only started crying even more feeling as though he was crying over nothing and that made him feel even more stressed out over the fact that he was causing Tendou so much trouble. “Ushi, it’s really okay baby calm down now it’s okay. Just tell me why you're so upset.” Tendou said gently and Ushijima just whined, he wanted to he really wanted to tell his Papa what was wrong, he just didn’t know how. Tendou saw the stress on his baby's face and had an idea, he knew Ushijma had a hard time communicating and so he had an idea to   
“Baby I know it’s hard for you to communicate sometimes, and that’s okay but I’m going to say somethings and your nod your head yes if that’s what’s bothering you okay” Tendou said and Ushijima nodded slowly, he was hoping his Papa would be able to help him, he was hoping that his Papa would be able to guess what was wrong and he would be able to do the communicating for the little boy.   
“Okay, did you have a scary dream last night?” Tendou asked and Ushijima shook his head no sobbing some more, Tendou gently pushed the sippy cup of water in his mouth, and Ushijima’s sobs calmed slightly as he drank the water, Tendou made a note to thank Semi for that trick later. However now it was time to think of what could be bothering his baby. “Are you stressed baby?” Tendou asked gently and Ushijima nodded his head yes and Tendou smiled glad he was able to figure out what was troubling his baby.   
“Oh baby, it’s okay there is no reason to be so stressed, do you want to tell me why you’re stressed?” Tendou asked but Ushijima just shook his head not knowing if he would be able to tell his Papa correctly.  
“I cwant” Ushijima whimpered  
“Yes you can baby, just take your time Ushi” Tendou said gently, and beginning to rub the others back, Tendou moved them to the couch sitting Ushijima in his lap and was carefully rocking them. It took Ushijima a little to think about how to tell his Papa, he knew his Papa would be able to understand him, and that relieved alot of the stress he was feeling.   
“I’s was scared oo nwot know what Is wants and den Is spillted wawa and I fweel so twied bwut I nwo sweep well, and Is jus wanna bwe wif oo bwut Is nwo bwe too muchy” Ushijima said and Tendou felt so sorry for his baby, it took him a second to figure out what exactly this baby said but he thinks he got the jist of it.   
“Well, baby let me tell you, there is no reason for you to be stressed over that, okay, I can always know what your trying to say, because you always do such a good job telling Papa what’s wrong, you don’t need to be worried about your water, it was only a little bit of water, plus we hadn’t even got you into your day clothes so it would’ve just been changed anyway and your never to much for me baby, I love spending all the time that I get to spend with you, you make me so happy, I love it baby. You are my baby boy and I would never think you are too much baby boy.” Tendou replied gently then kissed the crown of Ushijima’s head. Ushijima whimpered but this time it was because his Papa made him feel so loved that he wasn’t fully sure how to handle it.   
“Ooo twell mwe if Is too muchy?” Ushijima asked sniffling again  
“You would never be too much for me baby, but if you somehow were I would tell you baby” Tendou said and Ushijima felt content with that response, knowing his stress about worrying his Papa wasn’t worth it.  
“You know what helps with stress baby?” Tendou asked and Ushijima turned his head slightly like a curious puppy.  
“Wat Papa?” Ushijima asked   
“Cuddles!” Tendou said happily and Ushijima smiled snuggling into his Papa smiling contently, he was sad that he wasted the morning being stressed over nothing but he was also happy now that his Papa would always be able to help him, and that no matter what Tendou would be there to help his baby out. That was enough for the little to know that he didn't need to be stressed out over everything because his Papa would always make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you guys so much for reading, I love you guys all so much and I love all the support you guys have shown for my story, but it's really you guys that are helping it! You guys give me such great ideas that help me keep this going! So please keep leaving ideas and it doesn't matter if someone else already left one for that ship or if you already left one I just love writing these for you guys! Thank you all again and have a wonderful day, night, or afternoon. I love you all so much <3


	18. Accidents (Caregivers! Ushijima and Tendou and Little! Goshiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one goes out to @roastytoasty! Thank you for suggesting this and if you wish he ended differently please let me know so I can rewrite it for you! Anyways hope you guys enjoy some Caregiver! Ushiten with some Little Goshiki!

Goshiki was feeling little this morning, but with their extra receiving and serving practice happening in less than an hour he would not be able to be little today, he had to hold out for the whole practice, it was only three hours he could do that, then he would be able to have his caregivers help him out and he would be able to actually make it through the weekend. Goshiki winced just thinking about his caregivers, however he knew he needed to stop before he slipped to far into a headspace, and had to miss practice because of it, because if that happened he wouldn’t be able to do anything, and then he would feel worse when he was back into his big headspace. Goshiki continued just withering in his own pity party, and soon enough had lost track of the time and realized that he was going to be late to practice if he didn’t get dressed right then and head to practice as soon as he finished, he groaned feeling stupid for having laid there for fiffty minutes, he quickly rushed trying to find some practice clothes, ignoring the increasing feeling of needing to use the bathroom, before just rushing out of his dorm and into the gym with only a minute to spare, as soon as entered the gym everyone else was already there and stretching, he saw both Ushijima and Tendou give him a look of worry, the first year was always one of the first people to show up at the gym and so when he was the last one to be there, it was definitely showing that there is possibly something wrong. Goshiki just set down his bag and went to start stretching before he got questioned too intensely. This was when he finally realised how full his bladder was as he was trying to stretch out his muscles only causing more pressure to be added to his bladder, he stopped doing that stretch not wanting to embarrass himself, or slip in front of the team, not that it would matter, most of the team was either a caregiver or a little themselves, it wouldn’t be the first time someone slipped during practice, but Goshiki still didn’t want to slip, it always made him feel like he was stupid for not having taken care of himself more. He just started stretching his arms and shoulders instead, but before he got much more into his stretching his coach walked in and had them start receiving drills. Goshiki was on the side that was spiking it down for those receiving, he was also with Reon, Jin, Ushijima, and Tendou, while Shirabu was setting the ball, Goshiki was able to once again ignore his bladder from being to much of a problem, and almost forgot about the issue before Tendou started talking to him.  
“So why were you almost late to practice” Tendou asked and Goshiki had to stop himself from slipping further into a headspace.  
“I just got distracted” Goshiki replied not looking at the middle blocker.   
“What kind of distraction?” Tendou asked trying to get Goshiki to just tell him more, he could notice when Goshiki was feeling little than normal and he could tell that right now that was happening.   
“Don’t pester him Tendou” Ushijima said, he was always the calmer of the two and was often there just to keep Tendou from pushing the little too much, Goshiki was thankful for both of his caregivers but right now he was more thankful that the taller boy showed up at that moment because he could feel his resolve breaking even more. Goshiki went up to go and spike the ball just glad that he had a chance to separate himself from the Middle Blocker, and Ace, he knew that it would be short lived but he was also aware that the more he was with the caregivers the more his resolve would break. It wasn’t much longer until they were allowed their first water break of the day, Goshiki didn’t want to drink any water knowing that his full bladder wouldn’t appreciate him very much if he did so.   
“Goshiki you need to drink water, you’ll get dehydrated” Ushijima said using the same tone of voice he always used.   
“I don’t have any” Goshiki lied, not wanting to actually admit to why he didn’t want to drink any water.   
“Here I have extra” Tendou said, showing up behind the Ace Goshiki whimpered slightly not processing that the other was there in the first place but the gesture had made Goshiki begin drifting more to his headspace upon seeing one of his caregivers helping him out. Goshiki was about to deny the water, just for sake that he wouldn’t slip but Tendou and Ushijima gave him a look that made something in the boy take the water, he took a small sip of the water and regretted the decision but knew the two wouldn’t let him go unless he drank something.  
“You need more water than that” Ushijima said and Goshiki just shook his head and darted away from the two boys before they could say anything else, as long as he could stay big he would be able to control his bladder, but the two were just trying to help him as a friend but the little in him saw it as them trying to take care of him and it was making his resolve break faster than it should’ve. The two third years were dumb founded about the interaction between the three of them as Goshiki was now just avoiding any glance towards them.   
“Why do you think he’s acting like that?” Tendou asked, having suspicions but wanted to know what the other boy thought.  
“It’s hard to tell exactly, but I feel as though he’s going into his littler headspace” Ushijima says   
“That’s what I’m thinking but I feel like there has to be more to it than that” Tendou added just receiving a nod from the elder, neither could pinpoint why the first year wasn’t wanting to drink water.  
“He could be feeling ill” Tendou said and once again didn’t receive an answer just a head shake from the other.   
Meanwhile Goshiki was just wanting to get back to practice so that he could stop focusing so much on how full his bladder was and instead focus on getting better. Goshiki just whined silently, he was hopping practice would end faster so that he would stop having to worry about these things. They began working with receives again, this time they switched sides so now Goshikis group was working on their receives, and the other group was working on spikes but with Semi setting instead of Shirabu. Goshiki was doing fine he was receiving great and he was forget about his full bladder again, until it came time for the boy to do a diving receive, the landing on his stomach had made him realize really fast that his bladder was full and that doing that was a mistake, he whimpered again, feeling as if the pressure was now increasing much faster than it was, so he quickly got up and acted as though he was fine, he was just like any normal person, he didn’t have a full bladder not at all. After that close call Goshiki was no longer doing diving receives, and that had caused him to get yelled at by their coach and he whimpered, feeling his headspace coming even faster than it already was. Goshiki couldn’t risk having an accident in front of his whole team though that wouldn’t have been good. It felt like forever before the next water break had happened and despite how tired, and how badly he wanted water, Goshiki refused to drink any in fear of having an accident. He noticed both of his caregivers staring at him again, they probably wanted to make sure that he drank water but he didn’t want too, he whimpered seeing Tendou walking over to him, Tendou had no problem in convincing Goshiki to slip, he would rather have the boy little than doing things that wasn’t good for his well being.   
“Goshiki, drink your water” Tendou said as soon as he got to the first year.  
“No, I’m fine, I haven’t been doing that much anyway” Goshiki mumbled  
“You’ve been working hard still, so therefore water needs to be drunk” Tendou replied giving a sternish look to the younger boy.  
“No, I don’t need it” Goshiki said looking away from Tendou the look was making his resolve break, and he knew the second he was little his bladder was going to give way.   
“If you don’t drink water you aren’t practicing anymore today” Ushijima said, Goshiki didn’t even notice the Ace walk over, Goshiki heard what he said and let out a small whine, he didn’t want to drink water if he did his bladder would give away the small sip he had earlier was already pressuring his bladder more, and so if he drank more right now he would only push his bladder even further past his limits.   
“But I-” Goshiki started looking up at Ushijima but the look he was given was showing that he had meant what he said.   
“Drink” Tendou said, and Goshiki whimpered, he felt his little space ready to just show up, he felt it ready to just come out and announce to everyone what his problems were. He whimpered picking up the water, both third years were watching him to make sure he actually drank more than a sip and he just whined just staring at the water was making his bladder annoyed with him. The two third years were not letting up their looks towards the other and Goshiki eventually gave in and took a drink of the water, the regret from that action was almost instant as the water had only made him need to pee even more.   
“Good, but you still need more water than that” Ushijima said, and Goshiki whined, making both caregivers give a look of concern. Goshiki couldn’t look at them knowing that if he did everything would go wrong, he would slip and then everything would go wrong.   
“Shiki, why do you not want water” Tendou asked gently, and Goshiki lost all his will power to stay big and his little space took over.   
“Cuz, Is fowgots two potty dis mownin and nwos wans acciwent” Goshiki whimpered, already feeling as though his bladder was ready to give way.  
“Oh well lets go get you to the bathroom okay” Ushijima said using his caregiver voice, Goshiki didn’t want to walk and so he made an uppy motion wanting one of them to pick him up, Ushijima picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, Tendou had went off to explain the situation to their coach, so he would know why two of his players were now gone.   
Ushijima had just taken Goshiki into the bathroom, and had set the boy down so he could go but before Goshiki could even move his bladder gave way and he had an accident in front of Ushijima.   
“Papa!” Goshiki cried getting upset that he had an accident.  
“Oh Shiki, it’s okay, everyone has accidents, its okay” Ushijima said hugging the boy gently.  
“Buts Is posed two bwe bwig boy!” Goshiki said before full on sobbing, he was embarrassed about the situation, he knew he was alone with his Papa but that didn’t help him, he was supposed to be a big boy for just a little longer and he failed, he didn’t like failing. Ushijima just kept whispering calming things into Goshiki’s ear trying to get the little to calm down. Tendou had walked in and saw the scene in front of him and felt bad for the little boy.   
“Dada, I-I-Is h-w-hwad as-s-ssi-dent” Goshiki sobbed holding onto to Ushijima tighter, not wanting to see the look of his Dada. He was probably disappointed in Goshiki, and he didn’t want to see it.  
“I see that baby but it’s okay no one is mad, you were holding for a long time huh baby” Tendou asked and Goshiki just sniffled slowly, finally looking at his Dada just to see the kind smile he had gotten so used to.  
“Buts I nw-wo-wos has as-s-idents” Goshiki sniffled once again feeling upset with himself still.  
“It’s okay to have accidents baby” Tendou said gently and Goshiki just slowly nodded. “Why don’t we go get you cleaned up baby” Tendou asked and Goshiki whimpered not wanting to make his Papa and Dada miss more practice because of him.  
“But pwatice” Goshiki whimpered but Tendou just smiled gently  
“Coach ended it early, because Shirabu ended up slipping too” Tendou said and Goshiki looked up.  
“Swira swipped too” Goshiki asked, feeling better that he wasn’t the only one who had slipped at practice, Tendou nodded and Goshiki felt better a lot better he stopped sniffling but still didn’t let go of Ushijima.  
“So now can we get you all clean baby” Tendou asked and Goshiki nodded, he wanted to be carried but he didn’t want to make Ushijima wet, but Ushijima already picked him up placing him on his hip.  
“Nwo Papa I gwets oo wet” Goshiki whimpered as Ushijima started carrying him out of the bathroom.  
“It’s okay, I have to change anyway” Ushijima said using a gentle tone  
“Otay” Goshiki said feeling too tired to argue with them anymore today. The three made there way to Ushijima’s dorm. Goshiki was beginning to fall asleep while being carried, the others would have wanted to let the other stay asleep, they would much rather have the boy be clean, and happy. So after giving Goshiki a bath and getting him into some little clothes the three of them laid on the couch snuggling the rest of the day away, well they would have but Goshiki had fallen asleep clinging onto both Ushijima and Tendou, and if the others didn’t move in fear of waking up the little boy, well no one would have to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I hope you guys have an amazing time reading this chapter, and can I just say thank you guys for 100 Kudos that means so much to me thank you guys so much! I love you all so much and I hope you guys have a great day, night, or afternoon! I love you all and Please keep requesting, it doesn't matter if you already have or if the pairing you want has already been requested! I love you guys all! Byeee!


	19. Stubborn Baby (Caregiver Semi! and Little! Shirabu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya this was something I thought of while writing my last chapter and I wanted to write it before I forgot the idea and then I got a little carried away! I hope you like it either way!

Shirabu was known to be quiet salty and stubborn at most things, and while his stubbornness was seeming like rebellion. So you can only imagine how he was like in his little space, it wasn’t always pretty, he would complain when Semi would try to get him to nap, he would whine when he would have to stop playing and eat, but food wasn’t that important, and he was mostly stubborn when it came to actually going to sleep, he would be up and walking around until Semi would have to hold him till he fell asleep, but he still was stubborn about that even though he wanted to be held. However while he did all this when he was in his little space, when he was teetering between headspaces he was even worse, he normally would try not to speak to anyone and if he did it was full of his snarky attitude. He didn’t try as hard nor listen to what he was being told to do. The only person that Shirabu would listen to was Semi, Semi was the only one who could actually get Shirabu to do what he should. But when they were told that they needed to do extra receiving and serving practice on a Saturday, a day where Shirabu was normally able to regress and actually be a baby, to say he was annoyed was an understatement, Saturday practices ended up being so rare because so much of the team does age regression that at least one person would end up slipping, and then all the other littles would just be jealous the whole time and nothing would get done.  
“Shirabu get up we have to get to practice” Taichi said, Shirabu really hated that he had to share a room with the other right about now Shirabu wanted to do nothing but sulk and he didn’t need the other ruining his sulking.  
“No, I’m not going” Shirabu mumbled, he looked at the time they still had about an hour and a half till practice so he had plenty of time to lock himself in somewhere so that no one could get him to leave.  
“You have to go, I get it that this is normally a-” Taichi said but Shirabu shot him a glare screaming for him to shut up.  
“Don’t say it” Shirabu said, it wasn’t like it was Taichi’s fault he was right, just like Shirabu Taichi was a regressor, so he was probably feeling similar to Shirabu but that didn’t stop the other from being Salty.  
“Fine Fine, but if you don’t get up in ten minutes I’m calling Semi.” Taichi said and Shirabu just glared at him again.  
“You wouldn’t dare” Shirabu said already trying to retreat into his bed.  
“Try me” Taichi said, before walking into the bathroom, most likely going to take a shower. Shirabu just rolled his eyes. He wasn't worried about it Semi would most likely just scold him and tell him to get up, and then when Shirabu would refuse, well he didn’t know what would happen. It would probably be better for Semi not to show up because it would only push Shirabu closer to his little space, but that's besides the point, Shirabu wasn’t going to practice because he didn’t want to, he wanted to be little and he wasn’t going to let a random practice that he found unnecessary ruin it for him. Shirabu shrunk further into his bed covering himself up with his blanket and was beginning to fall back asleep when Taichi opened the bathroom door too loudly, annoying Shirabu even more. “I’m calling Semi” Taichi said, seeing the other has retreated even more into the bed but Shirabu just pouted and glared at the other.  
“No” Shirabu said and Taichi just nodded, grabbing his phone getting ready to call the third years cell. Shirabu not wanting to argue with Taichi more threw a Squishmallow at the other knocking the phone out of his hand.  
“Rude” Taichi said feeling his own little space starting to come out after getting assaulted by the pillow stuffed animal “I’m definitely calling him now” Taichi left before anything else could be thrown at him, calling Semi’s phone, at first he was just saying that in hopes Shirabu would get up, but after the attack he was for sure calling Semi.  
“Don’t call him” Shirabu whined but Taichi had already clicked the call button, putting it on speaker so Shirabu could hear the ringing, Shirabu groaned he was in his crabby mood he got in when he was between headspaces, and as much as he was acting like he didn’t care he really didn’t want to get scolded by the older setter, he knew it would just make him closer to his headspace and just make him crabbier. Shirabu however didn’t find himself moving from the spot on his bed, he just resorted to glaring at the taller boy.  
Semi was finishing up getting ready when he heard his phone ringing, he went over to grab the device when he sw Taichi was calling him, he figured the boy was most likely calling about Shirabu so he answered the call knowing the other was probably in one of his moods since he wasn’t allowed to be little.  
“Hello?” Semi said answering the call.  
“No! Hang up Taichi!” Shirabu yelled and Semi just sat there waiting for a response.  
“Semi-” Taichi said but got cut off because Shirabu had thrown another pillow at him. “Stop throwing pillows at me” Taichi let out a small whine  
“I’m getting up! So hang up!” Shirabu said  
“No you’re not you’re just throwing pillows” Taichi said  
“If I keep throwing pillows then I’ll have none so I’ll have to get them” Shirabu said and Semi couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  
“Don’t laugh at me Semi” Taichi said  
“Sorry Taichi, I’m guessing you called because of Shirabu” Semi said already putting his shoes on and waving bye to Tendou and then making his way to their dorm room.  
“Yes, he’s being a demon” Taichi said  
“Am not” Shirabu said, sounding even more annoyed than when the call had started. “Hang up the phone asshole”  
“Semi heard that '' Taichi said and Shirabu mentally face palmed of course the other heard it they were still on a call after all, why was that a big deal, when Shirabu was in between headspaces it was normally his younger one that was in control, and so thus Semi made a rule that when Shirabu was in that mindset swearing was not allowed for any reason.  
“Tell Shirabu I’ll be there in about two minutes.” Semi said walking down the hallway of the third year dorms.  
“Okay Bye” Taichi replied and Semi was about to say bye when the other started talking “Hey Shirabu Semi sai-” Taichi was cut off by the grumpy setter.  
“I heard what he said.” Shirabu said sounding slightly defeated.  
“Bye” Semi said before ending the call seeing it was getting nowhere with the two second years just complaining to each other. Semi soon found himself in front of the twos dorm room and could hear them ‘arguing’.  
“I hate you Taichi” Shirabu said sounding more bitter than he usually was  
“No you don’t” Taichi complained, Semi just knocked on the door hoping to gain one of their attentions  
“Don’t let him in” Shirabu whined  
“No” Taichi said before you could hear running and then the door opened.  
“Hi Semi-san I leave him to you, I’m going to talk to Yamagata” Taichi said, trying to sound like his normal self but Semi could hear the hint of hurt in his voice. Semi smiled gently at the other  
“Okay, Bye Taichi” Semi said giving Taichi a head pat which had ade the other smile a little before he took off towards the Libero’s dorm room. Semi entered the dorm room and saw three of Shirabu’s pillows on the ground and the squishmallow the other always cuddled. He looked over at Shirabu who was trying to shrink into his bed, already feeling much smaller when faced with the presence of his caregiver.  
“C’mon get ready for practice” Semi said while picking up the pillows and plopping them onto Shirabu’s bed.  
“No, it’s supposed to be a little day and so I’m not doing anything unless its that” Shirabu said glaring at the older setter.  
“No, what you are doing is going to do is get ready for practice, apologize to Taichi, and then when practice is over you can be as little as you want” Semi said sternly and Shirabu pouted staring at the other with big pleading eyes. Semi shook his head at the other, he wanted to let Shirabu be little but when you attend a powerhouse school, attending practice is kind of important. Shirabu stopped giving his pleading eyes seeing it wasn’t working and finally replied to Semi.  
“No he was being mean” Shirabu said ignoring the other two things Semi said  
“You were throwing Pillows at him” Semi said “Not to mention what you called him”  
“I call everyone that” Shirabu pouted  
“Yeah, but you’re not allowed to use those words when your feeling little and don’t even try telling me you don’t” Semi said and Shirabu pouted, Semi glanced at the clock seeing they had forty minutes until practice started, and if they wanted to get a good stretch in they were going to have to leave soon. Shirabu was trying to think of something to retaliate to what Semi said but everything he thought of sounded stupid. “Now I’m giving you five minutes to get dressed or I’m carrying you to practice in your pajamas” Shirabu pouted feeling sad that Semi was mad at him, his little space hated getting in trouble, and with that being in control right now he was upset, Shirabu’s eyes got teared up before he could stop it and Semi acted quickly.  
“Kenji don’t cry it’s okay, I’m not mad at you” Semi said pulling him into a hug and Shirabu just sniffled trying to stop the tears before they fell, he snuggled into Semi he felt his headspace coming closer. “Look Shirababy, I know you want to be little but I just need you to hold out, practice is only supposed to be three hours, I know you can do it, and then after that you can be little and we can do whatever you want” Semi said gently and Shirabu just whimpered again, he wanted to stay like this but he knew Semi was right.  
“If I go to Practice, we can go to your dorm and I can be little” Shirabu asked wearily  
“Yes, Kenji I promise you we can do that” Semi said and Shirabu nodded wiping at his eyes to get rid of any remaining tears.  
“If I get dressed, can I have a hug?” Shirabu asked and Semi nodded so Shirabu finally had gotten up to go get ready for practice. Semi smiled before going to fill up Shirabu’s water bottle, after he finished getting the water for his baby he saw Shirabu in practice clothes glad he was able to get the boy to agree to coming to practice when he felt little.  
“Hug” Shirabu said and Semi just smiled giving him a hug, it wasn’t very long but that was because they had to go to practice.  
“Alright let’s go Kenji” Semi said and Shirbau pouts about how short the hug was but nonetheless grabbed his bag and water bottle before the two made their way to the gym. “If you feel like your going to slip at any time let me know okay” Semi said gently and Shirabu just nodded grabbing the other’s hand as they continued their walk to the gym. Before they got into the gym Semi stopped making Shirabu look at him confused.  
“You still need to apologize to Taichi” Semi said and Shirabu glared at him.  
“But he was being mean” Shirabu said  
“He called me” Semi said and Shirabu nodded as if Semi proved his point.  
“Yeah when I told him not too” Shirabu complained  
“That still doesn’t mean you can throw pillows at him and call him an a-hole” Semi said and Shirabu pouted, noting Semi’s use of the cleaner version of the curse word.  
“But-” Shirabu started but Semi gave him the look, you know the look a parent gives you when you both know what your doing won’t be worth it in he long run, but you keep doing it knowing that at some point it’ll come back and get you in trouble.  
“If you say no to apologizing one more time your gonna get a time out after practice” Semi said and Shirabu pouted, here comes that stubbornness that Shirabu and Semi were both well aware the other had.  
“You talking like that is making staying big harder than you think” Shirabu said, trying to change the subject. He knew he should apologize but his stubbornness wasn’t letting him, in his mind Taichi was being mean and he didn’t deserve an apology.  
“Sorry” Semi said “You still need to apologize though” Semi said  
“No” Shirabu said before his mind could stop him, if he was any farther away from nearing his little space, especially with the threat of a time out, but no the stubborn boy took over and now he was at the point he was at now.  
“Alright time out it is, the more you refuse to apologize the longer it will be” Semi said before entering the gym not even giving Shirabu a chance to protest, Shirabu whined stomping his foot as he walked in after Semi. Ushijima, Tendou, Yamagata, and Tendou were all there already and Shirabu just whined, knowing that all he had to do was apologize, but at the same time admitting defeat. “C’mon lets stretch” Semi said, taking Shirabu out of his thoughts. Soon enough everyone on the team was there except Goshiki and Shirabu, felt himself being jealous over the fact that the other wasn’t there, Shirabu thought that he was getting to be little while he had to be at practice. Tendou and Ushijima didn’t drag him to practice. The two setters finished stretching and were standing beside each other.  
“We have five minutes before practice actually starts so go apologize” Semi said and Shirabu just shook his head still being stubborn. “Fine, now you have a ten minute time out” Semi said and Shirabu whined  
“No, I don’t” Shirabu whined  
“Just go apologize Shira, that’s all you have to do, just go tell him sorry for throwing stuff at him and then you’ll stop getting a longer time out” Shirabu just pouted before ignoring Semi and going to move away from the other. Semi just sighed letting the other boy pout for a little bit. Soon enough practice had started and Goshiki did show up making the argument Shirabu was going to give to Semi invalid. They had split up into groups to determine who would receive and who would work on spikes, Shirabu was with Reon, Jin, Ushijima, and Tendou, and Goshiki. His little side was growing jealous that Goshiki got to be in the same group as his caregivers, while Semi had to be on the other side, yes it makes sense since they are both setters but still, he wanted to be able to talk with Semi while waiting for things to happen. He just got more sulking and therefore got more quiet not wanting to get into his head because if he did then he was definitely going to slip. Once the first water break of practice was called Shirabu saw that everyone was talking with someone most were with their caregivers and once again the little inside him got more jealous knowing that if he talked with Semi it would just be telling him that he needed to apologize and then when he would say no Semi would just make his timeout even longer. Speaking of Semi he saw him walking over to him.  
“You were doing good out there.” Semi said praising the other and Shirabu couldn’t stop as his little space tried to yeet itself into the conversation.  
“Thank you” Shirabu said quietly waiting for the go apologize comment, he knew that was probably the main reason Semi was coming to talk to him.  
“How are you holding up?” Semi asked gently referring to the headspace the other was currently in.  
“Fine” Shirabu said, no I’m not fine, I want to cuddle and not do anything but cuddle, Shirabu tried to get that monologue out of his head not wanting to make himself slip.  
“You already know what I’m going to tell you” Semi said a Shirabu audibly huffed there it was, there was Semi telling him to apologize to the other and Shirabu once again not wanting to. Shirabu looked at the look Semi was giving him which was just another parent look telling him just to do what he was told.  
“No, he called you” Shirabu said whining again not ready to have the same argument again.  
“He called me but you threw pillows at him, called him a name, and told him you hated him” Semi said and Shirabu looked like a fish as he opened his mouth in shock.  
“You heard that” Shirabu said, and Semi just nodded.  
“So go apologize” Semi said and Shirabu pouted before shaking his head again.  
“No” Shirabu said and Semi sighed  
“Fine then your at twenty minutes” Semi said and Shirabu whined  
“No, it should be fifteen” Shirabu whined out but Semi shook his head  
“No its twenty because I told you to apologize twice and you said no twice” Semi said and Shirabu pouted even more, just glaring at the older, why was needing to apologize so important he didn’t need to apologize. Shirabu just looked away from Semi before seeing Goshiki not talking to his caregivers anymore, and he felt somewhat happy that someone else was suffering like he was. They eventually ended their water break and swapped teams, not much happened Goshiki was getting yelled at but that wasn’t new. Shirabu still felt sad that he wasn’t able to just talk to Semi in between drills. He would be able to alternate sets with him, there wasn’t any reason why he shouldn’t be able to work with Semi, okay maybe there was, but still he didn’t see the point. The practice seemed to drag on, and Shirabu just wanted it to end, as they were taking yet another water break, Shirabu finally let everything pile up on him. He was in trouble with Semi, he currently had a twenty minute time out and it was just going to get longer the more stubborn he was being.  
“Shirabu, are you going to go apologize?” Semi asked and Shirabu thought about it, maybe he should just apologize then his time out would stop getting bigger, and he would be able to just cuddle with his Dadd- Semi, he would cuddle with Dadd- SEMI, he wasn’t going to make it to the end of practice. didn’t even realize that the other went up to him. Shirabu finally nodded before he walked over to where Taichi and Yamagata were standing and looked at Taichi.  
“Taichi” Shirabu said quietly  
“Yes Shirbau?” The taller boy asked looking at his roommate, he was feeling alot better than he did this morning when he had left their dorm.  
“I’m sorry for throwing pillows at you, and for calling you a name and saying I hate you” Shirabu said, not looking at Taichi but meaning every word of his apology.  
“It’s okay Shirabu, I’m sorry for calling Semi” Taichi said knowing that he also needed to apologize to the other.  
“It’s okay, I needed you to or I wouldn’t have done anything today” Shirabu said admitting, that if it wasn’t for Taichi calling his caregiver that morning he probably wouldn’t have come to practice and he would have instead gotten lectured afterwards and probably would have been in either just as much trouble or more. Shirabu found himself drifting into his head again, but this time it was too late for him to stop himself. He just walked away from the other two and walked back over to Semi and Shirabu just slammed his head against the other’s chest and he whined.  
“Shirabu? Are you feeling little right now?” Semi asked, he was able to read Shirabu like a book and Shirabu knew it was pointless trying to get the other to believe that he wasn’t. So he slowly nodded. “Alright baby how much longer do you think you’ll last?” Shirabu just shrugged not trusting his voice, however he knew Semi was looking for an actual answer. So he looked up at him  
“I nwo bwig” Shirabu just said and Semi nodded before kissing the top of Shirabu’s head.  
“Okay, baby it’s okay I’m going to have you sit here I’m going to go tell coach little okay” Semi said gently, but Shirabu shook his head.  
“Nwo Is wans two sway wif oo” Shirabu whined  
“I know Shirababy but I’ll be back before you know it okay” Semi said setting Shirabu down on the bleachers before turning to go and talk to coach, Shirabu watched as both Semi and Tendou were talking to the coach and whimpered.  
“Were going to end practice early” Coach Washijo said and everyone nodded, everyone began collecting there bags and heading towards the dorms. Semi picked up Shirabu carrying the little to his dorm that he normally shared with Tendou but the other boy was currently not there.  
“Alright baby, I know you’re not going to like this but you still have to get your time out” Semi said after closing the door.  
“But I’s says Sowwy to Tai Tai” Shirabu said pouting as Semi set him down, before moving a chair into the corner.  
“I know but I still had to ask you a few times so you have to get a time out” Semi said and Shirabu once again pouted.  
“Nwo, Shira says sowwy so I bwe gwood” Shirabu said once again being the Stubborn baby he was.  
“No baby, now c’mon let's just get your time out over with so we can cuddle okay” Semi said gently. Shirabu just pouted again staring at Semi like he just spoke gibberish.  
“Nwo” Shirabu said pouting once again  
“Shirabu who makes the rules” Semi said and Shirbau pouted knowing where this was going.  
“Daddy does” Shirabu said sadly, finding some tile on the ground.  
“So whose time out is it?” Semi asked and Shirabu looked up  
“Daddy’s” Shirabu said proud of his answer and Semi just sighed and tried to hide the fond smile that appeared on his face.  
“No it’s yours. C'mon now,” Semi said picking up Shirabu and placing him in the time out chair. Shirabu whined but knew better than to get up out of time out and so he st there for all twenty minutes, and as soon as Semi had let him out of time out he hugged onto the older setter and didn’t let go until it was the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, if you were wondering I wrote this as the Shirabu part of the last chapter just to fill in the holes, anyway I hope you guys enjoy and please keep requesting ideas! I love see all of your ideas and I can't wait to write them all for everyone! Anyways I love you all and I hope you guys have an amazing day, night, or afternoon


	20. Sleep is Important (Caregivers! Ushijima and Tendou and Little! Goshiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one goes out to @Random13Human! Thank you so much for the adorable idea! I hope you enjoy reading it and if you don't let me know! Now lets read some Caregivers! Ushiten with Little! Goshiki

Goshiki was having a terrible day, he was annoyed with every noise and every little thing that seemed the slightest bit off made him want to cry, he had stayed up all night trying to study for his math test he had today but had ended up falling asleep at some point, so when he woke up he realized how late it was and rushed out of his dorm and into first period, which he was also late to, so he had gotten detention for that, and then he was so tired that he had forgot about his detention and showed up late to that earning him three more detentions and a stern talking to from the teacher, he then realized that he was failing English, it didn’t help that the boy forgot to start his essay that is due monday, so he had to speed write a draft and then got told he was slacking off on his work which put his bad mood into an even worse mood, and then at practice coach kept yelling at him and Shirabu was being more mean to him then normal, the setter was just being his normal self but Goshiki didn’t like it and just felt like his attitude was adding salt onto the wound. Goshiki was already planning on stay up again tonight so that he could finish that stupid essay, and he knew it was probably a bad ide abut he didn’t care if he didn’t submit his essay his failing grade would turn into a super failing grade and then he would be benched from the volleyball team. Goshiki sighed it was horrible, why was school so hard why was everything out to get him, he finally found himself in his room and as comfy as his bed looked he had to stay up and study so that he could write that stupid essay and finally get his school grade up. Goshiki sadly walked over to his desk ignoring the hunger from his stomach and the tiredness in his body sitting down and pulling out his notebook to start writing the stupid essay. Goshiki groaned after only writing the first sentence, he didn’t want to do this he wanted to do anything but this. Goshiki groaned once again knowing he had to bust out five pages by tomorrow, so he can get a better rough draft grade, and then if he was being honest he was just going to rewrite the exact same thing on a new piece of paper and turn that in as his “new” essay. He groaned his stomach was begging for food but Goshiki wasn’t going to allow that to happen, not until he finished this essay, he couldn’t distract himself with food or with sleep, he needed to make sure his grades were up and if they weren’t he didn’t even want to think about the consequences. He sighed remembering his paper and began jotting down more words, hoping that they actually made sense and that it wasn’t just gibberish. He finally finished his intro paragraph and decided that he should read it to make sure it actually sounded like someone who knew what they were talking about. 

“The setting of this book is very gentle and calming the trees are setting up a mood of darkness however” Goshiki read out loud and groaned, that sounded stupid what was he thinking with that sentence, he went to rewrite the sentence so that it flowed better but as the boy was erasing the page it ripped. He looked down at it and whimpered, the hole now in the page was just staring him down like he knew what he did and he messed up. He felt is eyes grow glossy but he just squeezed them shut in hopes that they would stop, he was not about to cry over ripped paper. He wiped his eyes before pulling out a new page and began rewriting what he could read and then rewriting a new sentence, to replace the old one. His hand was beginning to hurt but he still had five more pages to write. He decided to take a glance at his phone only to see that he had unread notifications. He decided one paragraph was worth enough of a break to check the messages. He saw that he had texts from his group chat with Ushijima and Tendou, he went to check them and just saw that his caregivers were just checking on him. 

Ushi 

Goshiki are you okay, you looked rather sad at practice?

Ten Ten

Yeah you did seem a little off like as if something was bothering you

Ushi 

I’m assuming you are preoccupied, please send a message when you have a moment. 

Ten Ten

Ushi you don’t need to be formal

Ten Ten 

But seriously tho, message us as soon as you can. 

Shiki:

Hi, I’m good, I was just writing an essay sorry 

Sent at 2:14am 

Goshiki saw the time and panicked, shit he just exposed himself, now they were going to know that he was up late, they had this discussion before, it was always just the two telling Goshiki he shouldn’t stay up late but when you procrastinate you have no other options. He quickly deleted the message in hopes that the only thing they would see was that he was Online and then got Offline. His phone buzzed and he feared looking at it but sighed in a small relief when he saw it was just a text from Shirabu. 

Saltybu:

Semi said, to say sorry for being mean earlier but no

Shiki:

It’s okay, I probably deserved whatever it was you said

Saltybu:

You shouldn’t be awake, I was supposed to have time to unsend that.

What the hell were you even doing?

Shiki: 

I can say the same for you

I was writing an essay

Saltybu:

Touche, we don’t speak of this to anyone 

Shiki:

Why you don’t want Semi-San knowing you were awake?

Saltybu:

Shut it

Shiki:

🤐

Goshiki set his phone back down and glared at the essay infront of him and beginning to write the next few paragraphs. He groaned slightly shaking out his hands glancing at the clock again 4:57 am he groaned slightly accepting that sleep wasn’t going to happen considering school started at 7:00am and he was not going to be late again, he couldn’t afford getting anymore detentions than what he had already earned himself. Goshiki just rewrote his introduction paragraph for his conclusion, taking out some sentences and adding an In Conclusion, that should be good enough. He shrugged standing up and going to finally get something to eat, as soon as he entered the area where he kept some snacks his stomach let out a hungry growl that almost seemed feral. Goshiki grabbed a granola bar calling it good enough remembering he had to study for his math exam he had later and so he went and sat back down at his desk now munching on his granola bar as he not so happily started reviewing formulas. Before Goshiki knew it his phone began ringing, he glanced at the clock seeing it read 5:55am How the hell was he already studying for an hour he just didn’t understand it. He groaned picking up the phone, seeing Tendou calling him, he debated not answering it but also knew that if he didn’t answer it he might just worry the other, he coaxed himself into having enough courage and answered the phone. 

“Hello?” Goshiki said trying to make it seem like he had just woken up recently. 

“You didn’t sleep” Tendou said in a matter o factly tone and Goshiki was speechless how, did he know that, was it something he said, no all he said was hello.

“I did sleep” Goshiki said lying he knew Tendou couldn’t see him and so that would mean that the other boy wouldn’t see his tells knowing that he was lying. 

“Oh yeah for how long?” Tendou said and Goshiki once again hesitated in his response, before Tendou gave him a reply. “You shouldn’t need to think about it that hard” 

“I was just trying to remember when I fell asleep I kinda passed out” Goshiki said trying to joke.

“So was that before or after you texted about your essay” Tendou asked and Goshiki whined, he got caught, he should’ve known the middle blocker was going to know something was up. 

“I-” Goshiki started but stopped talking not knowing what he should say in that scenario. 

“Do you have any tests today?” Tendou asked and Goshiki could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. 

“I have one in Math” Goshiki said noticing his text book was still open. Goshiki had math second period which meant he had 

“What other classes do you have?” Tendou asked 

“History, Study Hall, English, and the one about maps” Goshiki said stifling a yawn he heard Tendou let out a chuckle. 

“Geography” Tendou answered for him and Goshiki nodded “What period is your study hall?” Tendou asked 

“Fourth Period” Goshiki responded not sure where Tendou was going with this

“Then why didn’t you do your essay then” Tendou said and Gohiki sighed

“I did, I had to rewrite it or he was going to fail me” Goshiki said, whining again that Tendou got on him about not planning better. “How did you even know I was doing my essay I deleted the text” 

“You told Shirabu” Tendou said and Goshiki just nodded to himself not following along with the third year. 

“I’m confused” Goshiki said

“I share a room with Semi” Tendou said, and then Goshiki finally clicked for what the other was telling him, Semi probably sensed Shirabu didn’t sleep and found out, ratting out both Goshiki and Shirabu. Goshiki whined again and glanced at the clock. 6:30 am, shoot he has to go get ready for school, he can’t keep talking to Tendou.

“Okay, Okay Bye” Goshiki said hanging up before getting an answer, that was probably a mistake but, he had other things to worry about than talking to Tendou. He whimpered before rushing around his room eating another granola bar and getting changed into his school uniform, he looked at the mirror and saw how bad the eyebags under his eyes were, he heard his phone ringing but he ignored it knowing it was just Tendou. 

Goshiki eventually made it to his classes, he first arrived at History, and they were watching a movie which was finally taking a toll on the boys tiredness, he knew it was important but he just didn’t want to watch a movie where a monotone man discussed why this one event was significant. He sighed rubbing at his eyes trying to stay awake for the class. The bell had rung and they were dismissed and Goshiki had finally gotten a chance to go to Math, only as soon as he was handed the test he had realized that he study the wrong formulas and all the ones that he was taking time to learn had been worth nothing because now it was not helping him at all, he was feeling the stress piling up with him the more he read problems and was guessing on how to solve them. He ended up having to guess on most of the multiple choice questions in order to at least have a twenty-five percent chance of getting it right. He walked out of math feeling defeated. He felt so much stress already trying to figure out if he managed to fail the test which he probably did how much that would end up affecting his grade, and all of them were bad for him, he found himself dragging his feet to his English class, he handed the teacher the newly written rough draft, his teacher took it and began reading over it, before making some marks and then handing it back to Goshiki.

“This one was better, it should raise your grade but you need to work on making sure your Essay flows, try not to use so many it’s and take the essay in a different approach” Goshiki nodded, getting confused more with the longer his teacher went on to tell him to do before it came time to write the essay. Goshiki looked at the paper and saw his rough draft got a B and that was enough for the boy, he read the marks realizing just how much more he had to do the stress was already piling up on him and with the mix of not having enough sleep it was taking a larger stressful toll on him. 

The rest of the day went by and Goshiki honestly didn’t remember most of it, the only thing he did remember was avoiding Tendou and Ushijima all day, which only added onto the boys stress because he felt bad ignoring his Papa and Dada, no Goshiki stop it don’t slip you don’t need to rely on other people you can handle your stress and take care of yourself on your own, Goshiki had walked into his dorm immediately sitting himself back down at his desk and pulling out the rough draft and writing a new essay. He wanted so badly to just become little but no, once again that was too much for him, he whimpered trying to focus when a knock was heard on his door. Goshiki stood up going to answer the door, when he opened it he saw both Tendou and Ushijima standing there, and something in Goshiki clicked and the boy just fell into his headspace and started crying and laid his head against Ushijima’s chest, the two who had come over, because they came every friday to baby Goshiki however it was never this instantly that he slipped. 

“Shiki what’s wrong buddy” Tendou asked, he thought the other had only not been sleeping and wasn’t expecting a full blown break down from the first year.

“I-Is s-s-swo s-s-w-eess-ed” Goshiki sobbed gripping onto Ushijima’ jacket and Ushi had wrapped his arms around the other and started rubbing his back.

“Why is that?” Ushijima asked using an even gentler tone than normal.

“I-Is Nw-o d-w-woing gw-wood in c-cw-wass” Goshiki sobbed as he felt Ushijima pick him up and carry him over to the bed. Goshiki whimpered before snuggling into Ushijima’s chest trying to stop his sobs. 

“Alright honey you need to calm down, okay it’s okay don’t cry” Tendou said gently, he walked over to the kitchen and saw the empty granola bar wrappers but no evidence of anything else. “Shiki have you eaten anything” Tendou asked while grabbing a sippy cup and putting some water in it for the little. 

“Nwo, onwy Gwanwy” Goshiki said finally beginning to calm down.

“Goshiki you have to eat” Ushijima replied, gently and Goshiki only whimpered

“B-wuts- uts I-s-s nw-e-ee-ds tw-w-wo ss-w-udy“ Goshiki said as he tears started picking up again.

“Yes, that is important but you need to eat and sleep as well” Ushijima replied, and Tendou came over giving Goshiki the sippy cup of water. Goshiki took it slowly drinking it, sniffling harshly again. 

“I knows” Goshiki whimpered.

“I’m going to make you some food okay” Tendou said gently, Goshiki nodded whimpering slightly.

“Otay Dada” Goshiki said rubbing at his eyes tiredly again, he felt himself drifting a little when Ushijima shifted.

“Alright Goshiki why don’t we get you in some comfy clothes” Ushijima said gently, picking up Goshiki again startling the boy but he nodded a little. Ushijima had changed him into one of his little onesies, and by the time they finished Tendou had finished making the pasta for the little. Goshiki sat on Ushijima’s lap while Tendou fed him some pasta, Goshiki was finally beginning to destress, from both school days.

“Do you want cuddles Goshiki?” Tendou asked and the tired boy had began nodding furiously.

“Wes Pwease” Goshiki replied whining slightly, already just wanting to be cuddled. The boys laid down with Goshiki in the middle, whispering sweet words to the little boy and making sure that he was feeling better. Goshiki was starting to drift off to sleep when he realized that he still needed to study

“Is nweeds two study” Goshiki whimpered

“You can study later, sleep for now” Tendou said gently and that was enough for Goshiki to give in and fall asleep. Goshiki realized that no matter how stressed out he was he would always have his caregivers to help him out in the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you guys all again for all the support you guys are showing I seriously can't thank you guys enough, I hope you guys are enjoying the chapters, but its all you guys who come up with the ideas! With that please keep requesting! Request as many ideas as you want for as many ships as you want! I love you guys all and once again thank you guys so much for all the support you show on this story! I love you all and I hope you guys have an amazing day, night or afternoon!


	21. You're the Exception (Caregiver! Sakusa and Little! Atsumu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This one goes out to @moonshke! Thank you for the idea and I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you don't so I can rewrite it for you. Now lets all enjoy some Little! Atsumu with Caregiver! Sakusa

Sakusa woke up to Atsumu cuddling into his stomach and sucking on his thumb, he smiled gently but then gently took out his thumb not wanting Atsumu to put the germs in his mouth, he sighed slightly, he was planning on going to order some supplies for little baby, Atsumu had been little ever since he slipped in the store and Sakusa wasn’t entirely sure if he was even aware of what has happened yet. He wanted to go and get stuff for the little but he wanted to know what Atsumu was comfortable with, however he did know that Pacifiers would probably be one of the things he actually needed to get, Atsumu had already put the Thumb back into his mouth, Sakusa frowned slightly once again removing the thumb. Sakusa then decided that it was time to get up and start his morning routine so he had slowly moved Atsumu before sliding out of the bed to go start his morning routine.   
Atsumu started stirring out of his slumber the second Sakusa had gotten out of bed, he whimpered, his mind was still feeling little and the loss of contact was making him sad. He sat up looking around to see if he could see Sakusa anywhere but he didn’t see him, he whimpered again not liking the feeling that he was alone.   
“Omi?” Atsumu said he got off of the bed slowly and went to check downstairs. He just wanted to find his Omi Omi, he wanted to find his Daddy, no he shouldn’t call him that, not unless Omi is okay with it. Atsumu walked around the house more getting more worried, Omi never left without telling him, and so the fact that the little boy couldn’t find him was making him nervous and he was feeling even smaller than he already was feeling “Whewes is oo” Atsumu whimpered, he felt really sad he found himself inside the guest bedroom and he was walking towards the closet, before he knew it he was sobbing in the closet trying to ignore everything else going on he just wanted Omi Omi back. Atsumu had curled himself up into a fetal position, however this was where Atsumu’s downfall was, he whimpered not knowing what else to do. You see Atsumu hadn’t used the bathroom since yesterday morning and now with the position he was sitting in he was pushing on his bladder and soon enough he had lost control of his bladder and had an accident. He started crying harder feeling the wetness on his pants increase, Omi Omi hated germs and he just had an accident and now if Omi didn’t leave him before he was definitely going to leave him now. Atsumu sobbing got worse, his little mind was even littler, but the only thing he was thinking about was how much Omi Omi was going to hate him after finding out he had an accident.  
Sakusa had gotten out of the shower and expected Atsumu to still be sleeping or you know at least still laying in the bed.   
“Where did you so Tsumu” Sakusa mumbled to himself before wandering from the room to go and see where the faux blonde could have possibly gone. He was walking past the guest bedroom when he had heard some crying. Sakusa felt his heart ache at the sound, knowing that there is only one person who would be making that noise right now and that was his Tsumu, Sakusa pushed open the door to the room and the crying only got louder, he didn’t see Atsumu sitting on the bed but he knew exactly where Atsumu was, he always went into the closet when he was feeling especially insecure. Sakusa upon realizing that wasted no time in opening the door and seeing Atsumu sitting their curled up in a little ball.   
“Atsu, baby why are you crying what wrong honey” Sakusa said crouching down so he could get a better look at his little baby. Atsumu only started crying harder upon seeing the black haired male and Sakusa only grew more worried for his baby. “Atsu baby talk to me honey what’s going on” Sakusa didn’t want to touch Atsumu yet not entirely knowing why the other was so upset.   
“I-s di-we-e” Atsumu whined and Sakusa was confused about what Atsumu meant.  
“Baby what do you mean” Sakusa said and Atsumu just whined   
“I-s ”Atsumu had to stop whatever it was he was trying to say as he just began crying harder.  
“Atsu baby calm down honey, why don’t we come out of the closet okay honey.” Sakusa said gently looking at the other who just shook his head no, if he came out Sakusa would just see how dirty he was and thus Sakusa would not want to be with him. “Atsu baby you have to let me help you” Sakusa said gently and Atsumu only whimpered again.  
“N-n-nw-o, o-o-os g-on-na ha-we m-we” Atsumu sobbed crying  
“Atsu I could never hate you baby, please just come out and you can tell me what’s wrong.” Sakusa said gently, and Atsumu finally looked up at Sakusa, Sakusa sighed seeing the hurt look in his eyes, the poor boy's eyes were red and swollen, Sakusa had no idea how long he had been crying, all he knew is that he wanted to help his baby boy. Atsumu decided to trust Sakusa’s words and he slowly crawled out of the closet and that was when Sakusa saw the wet spot on the other boys pajama bottoms, he smiled sadly now realizing what Atsumu meant. “Oh baby did you have an accident?” Atsumu just nodded as the tears fell even faster than before waiting for his Omi to call him a germ and leave him alone forever. “That’s okay honey, that's no reason to cry okay baby, let’s go get you cleaned up okay baby” Sakusa’s germaphobia was sending him all the alerts that this wasn’t sanitary, but he ignored them he needed to help his baby boy and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from doing that.  
“B-bw-u-ut I-s-I-Is di-wee” Atsumu said again and Sakusa just gave him a gentle smile.   
“I know baby, that's why we have to go and get you clean” Sakusa said, gently patting Atsumu’s head and placing a small kiss on his forehead. He gently grabbed Atsumu’s hand and lead the other boy to the bathroom and getting the boy ready for a bath. “Alright my baby, lets go ahead and get you nice and clean and then we can talk about what got you so upset okay baby”   
“O-o-t-ay” Atsumu whimpered as Sakusa placed him into the bath. Sakusa was making sure to keep reassuring Atsumu that he was okay, and that it happens to everyone, all while making sure to clean his baby.   
“Alright my baby boy see all clean. '' Sakusa said gently picking Atsumu out of the bathtub and giving him some more kisses. Atsumu smiled slightly but was still sniffling slightly and was worried Sakusa would leave him and he would be alone. “Lets go get you dressed okay baby” Sakusa said carrying Atsumu off to the bedroom and grabbing some clothes for the boy. After Atsumu was dressed Sakusa made a mental note to buy some form of diaper for when Atsumu was feeling little.  
Atsumu had started crying again and Sakusa wasted no time in pulling the little boy into his lap and rocking him gently.   
“Hey, Baby what’s wrong munchkin, calm down baby” Sakusa said gently and Atsumu just whimpered gripping onto the material of Sakusa’s shirt.   
“I-I” Atsumu wanted to explain why he was crying but he once again was sobbing to hard to be able to get the sentence out.   
“Shhh baby lets get it all out okay, you can explain when you’re calmer okay, lets just let it all out okay” Sakusa said continuing to rock them slowly, Atsumu began to calm down again and Sakusa just kept his gentle hold on the other whispering softly. Sakusa had shifted slightly but Atsumu took it as Sakusa trying to leave him and he sobs picked up again.  
“N-wn-nwo w-ww-ea-v-ae” Atsumu sobbed  
“Baby, I will never leave you, okay, I’m right here pumpkin, I’m not going anywhere baby I’ve got you” Sakusa said gently and Atsumu nodded slowly trying to calm down again but he couldn’t. Sakusa just gently talked to him and gave him soft kisses. “C’mon baby your okay” Sakusa said gently kissing the others head again. Atsumu had stopped crying again and just tried to snuggle even deeper into Sakusa, making the slightly taller boy chuckle. “Baby can you look at me” Sakusa said gently using two fingers to have Atsumu look at him, Atsumu looked up through his eye lashes blinking slowly at the other. “What’s got you so upset pumpkin”   
“Is fought Daddy weft mwe an-an” Atsumu started tearing up again thinking about his accident, Sakusa was there to just gently hold the other and let him know everything was okay. Sakusa was rubbing his back gently and kissed his forehead again. Atsumu breathing was increasing and Sakusa knew what to do.   
“Hey, shhh baby follow my breathing okay, in four out four, ready baby” Sakusa said earning a timid nod from the boy sitting in his lap. “In…. out… in…. Out” Atsumu followed his lead and soon began calming back down again.   
“Is sowwy” Atsumu whimpered, finally feeling like he was calm enough to talk again.  
“Baby you have nothing to be sorry for” Sakusa replied gently  
“Bwut I has an assidenw” Atsumu whimpered again looking sadly at Sakusa  
“Baby, I said that it’s okay, you don’t need to be sorry about that” Sakusa said gently and Atsumu nodded whimpering again.   
“Bwut the wewms oo nwo wike dem” Atsumu whimpered and Sakusa couldn;t help the small smile that formed on his face.   
“Well baby you're my exception to the germs you always have been” Sakusa said gently.  
“Oo newew weave me wight” Atsumu said looking up with pleading eyes that even if Sakusa would have said no they would make him say yes.   
“I’ll never leave you baby” Sakusa replied wearing his same fond smile.   
“Pwomise” Atsumu asked and Sakusa gently kissed all over his face again making the other boy giggle.  
“I pinky Promise baby” Sakusa said wrapping his pinkie around the others, Atsumu smiled and was finally relaxed, he knew that all his worries were dumb because his Daddy would never leave him for anything because he was his exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you guys so much for all the support and just how sweet you all are you really do make me so happy with all the comments you guys leave! I love you all and I saw some of you were saying that these story makes you comfortable and happy and I just want to say I'm so happy that that is how some of you feel, I love you guys all so so so much! I hope you all have an amazing day, night, or afternoon. I love you guys all so much <3\. Please keep leaving requests you guys all have such beautiful brains and I love writing them for you!


	22. My Baby Rooster (Caregiver! Kenma and Little! Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @Kit_kat23! Thank you for this amazing suggestion and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know if you want it different! Now lets all read some Little! Kenma and Caregiver! Kuroo

Kuroo may seem like a calm and collected man on the outside but really the rooster head was actually really soft and needed someone there to help keep him sane, Kuroo was always in need of some form of cuddles and attention and it was nice just being taken care of so when Kenma and him started doing age regression, and he realized just how much he loved being taken care of. It was nice not being fully responsible for something, it was nice relieving your stress and just relaxing, at first Kuroo felt bad about putting the role of the caregiver onto the younger, but Kenma found a relaxation in taking care of the older, it was another distraction away from the outside world that wasn’t just staring at his video games all day. Kuroo was happy he was able to be this for his best friend, while also getting the thing he secretly needed and from there their dynamic took off, whenever they had any chance for regression it happened, that meant every Friday night through the weekend, whenever there was a holiday, a break from school anything, the only rule that the two made was that the school work needed to be finished before they could start, as if school started to fall behind it would most likely only add on more stress.   
That brings the setting now it was a Friday night and normally Kuroo would be ecstatic getting to regress to the five year old headspace and just let all the worries wash away but as of now he couldn’t, because of his class being misbehaved when the teacher was gone the teacher had assigned a hundred point project to be done by Monday, not giving any time for preparations and not even explaining the project to ht e class saying something along the lines that if they think they can make the rules while she is gone they can figure out a project. Kuroo whined at the packet only now realizing just how long the project was. He needed to write a five page back and front only counting as one page, so technically a ten page essay about the project, and then make either a video, a poster, a board, a powerpoint, or a song about the project. He really hated school sometimes, he decided that he would get started as soon as possible so that he could just regress but now working only on the essay portion for the fourth hour in a row was showing that he wasn’t even close to being able to regress. He groaned looking at his laptop screen as he was already having to revise his paragraph again, Kuroo let out an angry huff, alerting Kenma who looked up from his game, unlike Kuroo Kenma had finished his school work a while ago and was able to spend sometime distracting himself until the other was done.   
“Kuro?” Kenma asked hearing the older boy let out another huff of annoyance. Kuroo turned to look at him and saw Kenma analyzing his every move.   
“Hm, yes Ken?” Kuroo finally replied after staring at the other for a few seconds  
“How is your paper going you seem annoyed” Kenma replied and Kuroo sighed, he didn’t realize he was that obvious.   
“It’s fine I guess. I have four pages done” Kuroo replied and Kenma just nodded slowly hearing Kuroo’s tone change, Kenma could tell Kuroo wanted to regress that much was clear but with the older boy, was more stressed out then normal and with the weight of this assignment it was clear that Kuroo wasn’t going to be able to get what he wanted anytime soon.   
“Okay, well keep working on it I’m going to go get something ready” Kenma said leaving the taller boy to go back to his homework as he walked out of the room and into the living room, Kenma knew Kuroo as well as he knew himself maybe even better, and when the boy was stressed out, his favorite things to do when he was in his little space was to color and watch some movies, and so Kenma had decided to go and get together a movie area, he moved the coffee table towards the tv area and then laid down a bunch of blankets making a mattress like area on the ground, after he did that he had set up a bunch of pillows along the front of the couch, he was making a fort like thing, he then got some of Kuroo’s bigger coloring pads out and his favorite crayons and color pencils as well setting up a little coloring station in the middle of the fort like structure. Kenma was feeling tired, This was a lot of work but he was willing to do it all for Kuroo, Kenma would give up his whole life if it meant Kuroo would be happy. Thinking about that Kenma knew he had to finish his surprise before Kuroo finished his assignment, Kenma got back to work, grabbing all of the softest pillows and even grabbing some stuffed animals Kuroo loved, it consisted of a cat plushie, a rooster plushie, and a dog plushie, all of them laid out so no matter where Kuroo laid he would be surrounded by the plushies. Kenma smiled at all his hard work and then got the remote ready and put in Kuroo’s favorite little movie, Brave. Kenma smiled thinking about when Kuroo first watched the movie, he thought it was one of the coolest things, and he said he wanted to find a witch that would turn him into a bear, because then he could be big and strong and brave, he would be able to show everyone how cool he was. Kenma smiled and then remembered that he needed snacks for the other, seeing as all the others had to eat so far as some noodles they had before he started on his homework some snacks wouldn’t hurt. Kenma went into the kitchen and prepared a fruit bowl of all of Kuroo’s favorite fruit and placed it in the fridge so it would be nice and cold by the time that Kuroo was finally allowed to have it. Kenma not wanting the other to only have to deal with healthy foods pulled a chocolate ice cream bar and placed it in the front so he could easily get to it when Kuroo was having snack time, he then prepared a sippy cup full of juice and another with Chocolate milk before placing them both into the fridge and giving himself a small smile, hoping Kuroo would enjoy the surprise. He glanced at the clock realizing he had been putting together this surprise for roughly about an hour. He quickly headed upstairs to go and check on what Kuroo was doing, he reentered the room and saw the rooster head typing still and he gave a small frown realizing he probably wasn’t even close to being done still. The boy looked drained, his eyes probably hurt from staring at the screen for so long, Kenma had that feeling after he spent long hours playing games and he couldn’t imagine what thats like after writing a paper on top off that. Kenma went to see how far Kuroo was knowing about the page count and saw that Kuroo had written eight pages and was probably once again going into an editing frenzy, Kenma hated that he made the school work rule, but at the same time he knew it was important. Kuroo had turned to stretch his back and gie his eyes a break when he saw Kenma. Kuroo didn’t realize it but his headspace was getting much closer, having been pushed away for so long was making the boy vulnerable and after not having seen Kenma for about an hour and seeing the male standing there giving him a concerned looked was enough to make the boy slip just a little further. What Kuroo didn’t know was that the expression on his face when he saw Kenma, was a mixture of both happiness and sadness, it was showing happiness with the small smile that he gave upon seeing the other but his eyes showed sadness, probably because he couldn’t regress.   
“Kuro, are you okay?” Kenma asked only wanting an idea of how the other was feeling, but that phrase only made the other’s little mind jump fully into the driver’s seat.   
“Nwo” Kuroo whimpered having fully regressed before Kenma could have even blinked.   
“Oh, are you feeling little?” Kenma asked receiving a nod from Kuroo and Kenma just gave a small smile. “That’s okay, you’ve done alot of work tonight I think we take a break anyway” Kenma said gently running a hand through Kuroo’s bed head.  
“Bwut mwy wowk” Kuroo whimpered looking at Kenma with big eyes.   
“That can wait baby, I know you will be able to do it because you have such a big brain” Kenma said making Kuroo give a big smile.  
“Wea, Is has da bwigges bwain!” Kuroo said giggling slightly, this made Kenma have a big smile on his own face upon hearing the sweet sound of Kuroo’s laugh.   
“Baby, I have a surprise for you downstairs” Kenma said smiling and Kuroo’s eyes widened in excitement.   
“Show me Dada” Kuroo said getting very excited making Kenma smile again before, grabbing Kuroo’s hand and leading him downstairs. Before they entered the living room Kenma turned to Kuroo, and grabbed his hands.   
“Cover your eyes baby, you have to wait to see it” Kenma smiled gently placing the hands of the older over his eyes and the taller boy smiled holding his hands where Kenma had placed them and let the younger guide him into the room. Kuroo felt the texture of the ground change and he got excited. “Alright ready, three, two, one!” Kenma said and Kuroo uncovered his eyes and looked around the room seeing everything Kenma had set up, he got even more excited, something Kenma didn’t know was possible.  
“Dada did dis fow mwe” Kuroo said looking at the movie that was ready to play and then seeing the coloring station, before his eyes landed on the makeshift fort that was made.   
“Of course I did, who else would I make this for” Kenma said smiling, Kuroo felt his eyes tear up with happiness as he quickly hugged the other. Kenma smiled pulling Kuroo tighter. “What do you want to do first baby?” Kenma asked and Kuroo smiled thinking happily looking around the room.  
“Colow!” Kuroo said dragging Kenma to the coloring pages, Kenma smiled as Kuroo gathered all the coloring items and began coloring in a page. After they had been coloring for about half an hour Kenma had given Kuroo his fruit and juice, keeping the Chocolate ice cream and chocolate milk for later.   
The end of the night was nearing as the clock was approaching 1:30 am and Kenma decided had given Kuroo the chocolate ice cream which got the boy even more excited.  
“Baby when you finish your ice cream do you want to watch your movie?” Kenma said gently and Kuroo nodded happily. Kenma grabbed the chocolate milk giving it to the little boy who gave a big smile before the two laid down on the sleeping set up Kenma made. Kenma started the movie and felt the other snuggle into his side.   
“Tank oo fow tonight Dada” Kuroo said snuggling more into Kenma as the movie began. Kenma smiled hugging the other and patting his head gently.   
“Of course Rooster” Kenma said gently, not even thinking twice about the nickname.  
“Dada Is not a Woostew” Kuroo said his smile was almost blinding   
“Well your my Rooster” Kenma said and Kuroo chuckled.  
“Onwee you Wooster” Kuroo Smiled making Kenma let out a small laugh, Kuroo was right, he was only Kenma’s rooster, and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! thank you guys so much for reading! Sorry I didn't update for two days I got distracted but I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I love you guys all so much and I could never thank you guys enough for the support you give on this book! I love you all and seriously I can't say it enough. Anyways please keep leaving request I'm hoping to write more of them this week, I love you all so much and I hope you guys have an amazing day, night or afternoon!


	23. Loud Noises (Caregiver! Shirabu and Little! Semi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @Gliittch Thank you for the amazing idea and I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you wish it was different. Anyways lets go onto le story of Little Semi and Caregiver Shirabu

Semi Eita wasn’t the type of person to spend his time in loud areas, he just didn’t like them, he much rather preferred the calm areas of libraries and when he could find himself at peace he was content with that. However the quiet wasn’t always something that was easy to come by, especially when you go to highschool that is filled with people who don’t know what quiet is, or when you are even in the same year as one of those people. It wasn’t that Semi just couldn’t handle the loud noises, I mean the man wanted to become a musician and doing that he was going to have to get use to them, however it was when they came suddenly that he couldn’t do it. The only reason he was getting better with his ability to handle loud noises was because of his age regression, he did age regression with the most amazing person he knew Shirabu Kenjiro, Shirabu was helping him get better and now it took only Semi having a bad day to freak out over loud noises. Unluckily for Semi today was one of those days, he woke up feeling little and he already got a little scared about someone slamming their locker closed and he knew he was going to have to tread carefully, he had to make sure that he stayed calm. He couldn’t risk slipping at school especially not over something he had worked so hard in improving his control about. Semi winced slightly as he walked into the library. He always went there when he was feeling like this. The library was somewhere, where the quiet was consistent, a place where the librarians were there acting almost as the quiet police. Semi sighed as he found a spot in the back of the library, one that was away from everyone and pulled out a book and began reading, hoping that he would be able to calm himself down enough to be able to regain his composure. It was currently lunch time and Semi knew that he should be eating and taking care of himself but right now what mattered more was just keeping himself calm. Semi just finished reading a chapter when his phone started buzzing in his back pocket. He flinched a little not liking the sudden noise from the device but calmed himself and picked it up seeing a few messages from two people. The first notification was from one of the loudest individuals that Semi knew, Tendou, he looked at the texts and they just seemed loud. 

Ten-dou Sa-to-ri!   
SEMI SEMI SEMI! WHERE ARE YOU?

Semi sighed his texts just seemed loud, he decided just to ignore it instead, Semi instead decided to look at his other text the small smile finding its way onto his lips as he saw the contact name. 

My Universe :  
Are you okay?  
Where are you?   
Please let me know where you are  
You almost never miss Lunch  
Semi? Please Answer me   
Or at least open my texts

Semi sighed looking at the messages that were all sent within quick succession of one another, he knew Shirabu could get worried, he probably was more worried since it was lunch and Semi neglected to tell the other anything, he wasn’t thinking about that he was just trying to find somewhere quiet. Semi looked down to see more messages from Shirabu and little dots showing that he was typing even more.

My Universe:  
Now that you opened it but didn’t reply I regret that last message.   
Where are you?  
Semi

Semi-Circle:  
I’m in the Library

My Universe:  
Oh… do you want me to come? Is it a bad day?

Semi couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face reading the text that was laced with concern from the younger, he knew Shirabu knew that the Library was where he went on his particularly bad days.

Semi-Circle:  
Only if you want to, I’m doing better

My Universe: I’m already on my way

Semi once again felt a small smile forming on his face and he just sighed looking back at his book and placing a bookmark on the page and getting ready to put it away when he sees the second year enter the room, he almost immediately went to the corner Semi always was in when he was having a bad day. Shirabu sat down giving Semi a small smile, and making sure he was more cautious with the amount of noise he was giving. Shirabu was known as being a salty person who could care less about what other people thought, but with Semi all of that personality went away, Shirabu was one of the softest people, he would do anything for Semi and if that meant being there when Semi was having rough days and just being ready in case Semi needed him then so be it. The two sat there in a comfortable silence before Shirabu spoke up wanting to know how much the elder boy was actually going through.   
“How has your day been so far” Shirbau asked in his usually quiet tone of voice and Semi looked up at him giving a small smile, the small was only there because he was happy that Shirabu was there with him, it was a small smile that just showed his appreciation for the moment that was right there.   
“It was fine, I got scared by someone closing their locker this morning and I just have been on edge ever since” Semi said and Shirabu nodded taking in all the information, he was trying to think of a valid reply that would help reassure Semi that the loud noises would only be a temporary thing when all of a sudden the bell rang making Semi jump once again and close his eyes tightly, Shirabu had gotten out of his set and hugged Semi tightly, trying his best to block out the noise and let Semi know he was there, Semi usually tried to keep track of the time so he was expecting the bell but he was so invested in the presence of the younger he didn’t and the sound had made him jump, but Shirabu was there he was there to bring Semi comfort and was there to help calm the other down reground him back to earth. Semi hugged Shirabu back as the ringing stopped.   
“Are you okay now?” Shirabu asked gently and Semi gave a small nod not releasing the grasp he had around the second year. “You have an off period right now right?” Semi just replied with a nod, his next period was classless and the one after they were supposed to meet in the Library anyway, so he had planned on just staying there as after that would be the end of the day and he would be able to hide away. “Well I have a study hall, so I’ll see if I can come back okay” Shirabu said and Semi once again gave a small nod, finally releasing the hug feeling like he was grounded enough as Shirabu rushed away to go and talk to his teacher as Semi tried to calm himself back down, he didn’t want to tell Shirbau but the ringing had pushed him closer to his headspace and he felt like all it would take was one more loud noise to set him over the edge. 

Shirabu was able to come back for the period and the two just talked, it was quiet and peaceful, there wasn’t any loud noises and the atmosphere was pleasant, Semi was calm enough and not as on edge towards his headspace by the end of the period. He was able to make it through his class and was anxiously waiting for the end of the day because then he would actually be able to regress and all the scary noises would actually go away. Semi watched the clock as the final bell of the day rang and slowly gathering up his stuff, he waited a few minutes for students to leave the hallways so that when it came time for him to leave the sanctuary he had found himself in for the last three hours, he wouldn’t have to worry about too much noise happening. After sitting there for about five minutes Semi had finally decided to exit the library, once he did he smiled seeing Shirabu waiting for him.  
“I was worried” Shirabu said and Semi smiled  
“Don’t worry after earlier I’ve been doing much better” Semi said giving an award winning smile to the other. Shirabu smiled knowing that Semi was telling the truth, he truly did seem like he was getting better. That was until a certain red headed boy had bounded his way upstairs and upon seeing the two setters went into his normal mode of getting ready to just be a loud human.   
“SEMI!” Tendou had yelled as soon as he stepped foot on the floor. Semi not expecting the loud out burst had scared him once again and he felt himself once again being catapulted into his little space. "WHERE WERE YOU? YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE ME!" Tendou was playing, he wasn't aware of the fact that Semi was scared of loud noises and his shouting was far beyond what was considered loud. Semi let out a whimper his head space becoming more and more apparent and Shirabu had noticed this grabbing Semi's hand in a comforting way trying to calm the other back down before he had completely lost his self control. Shirabu knew Semi wasn't going to be able to keep his cool and knowing the Middle Blocker wasn't the best at realizing people's discomfort all the time decided to step in.   
"Tendou keep it down. Semi isn't feeling very good and I don't think your shouting is helping" Shirabu said giving Tendou a small glare at the red head finally quieted down for the first time since he'd been up the stairs.   
"Oh! Sorry Semi! I'll be quieter" Tendou said still talking too loud for Semi's liking his headspace needed that final push and then he would just absolutely lose it. Tendou was about to wave good bye to the two when he saw Ushijima and forgetting all about the "sickness" Semi had turned around and yelled to the ace. "USHI!" That did it Semi lost it, he put his hands over his ears and whimpered loudly. Shirabu wasted no time in pulling Semi out of the hallway and towards the dorms.  
"Woud" Semi whimpered and Shirabu felt bad for the elder but at the same time younger boy. He knew Semi hated loud noises and of course he just had to be friends with one of the loudest humans.   
"I know honey, let's get you to the dorm where it is nice and quiet okay" Shirabu said gently rubbing a hand up and down Semi's back the other gave a small nod whimpering more.   
"Otay" Semi said giving a verbal response that Shirabu didn't need. The two got closer to the dorms but that also just meant that they were going to be closer to loud people. Shirabu pulled Semi to the side and whispered to him.  
"Okay, were about to see a lot of people, they are going to be loud, it'll be okay though, they may be loud but I won't let any of them hurt you." Shirabu said gently. Semi got nervous but nodded he trusted Shirabu with everything.   
"Pwomise two keep da noises way" Semi said and Shirabu nodded.   
"When have I ever lied to you honey" Shirabu said before taking Semi's hand back into his and they had finally began the journey to the Second Year's dorm room. As soon as Shirabu opened the doors to the dorming areas there was a group of people playing Uno way too loudly, another group trying to do Tik Tok Dances and many people's dorms were just emitting noise levels way beyond that of a normal human. Semi whimpered, gripping onto Shirabu's hand tighter and was trying to hide away from the noises. "We're almost there, we'll almost be in the quiet" Shirabu said, pulling Semi along as they neared his room. The noises from the hall weren't as loud but they were still too loud for Semi. Semi whimpered again feeling more tears begin to brim his eyes, he was scared he just wanted to get away from the noise and be in the safety of Shirabu's arms. They finally reached Shirabu's dorm and the younger spent no time unlocking the door and pushing it open. Once the door closed Semi let out all of his feelings, he began sobbing into Shirabu's shoulder all the noises were scaring him and now that they were alone he was letting it all out.   
"Shhh honey the loud noises can't get to you it's okay its nice and quiet here" Shirabu said gently rubbing Semi's back in comforting motions.   
"Scawy" Semi whimpered trying to grasp onto some form of reality, right now his mind was filled with all types of loud noises and he wasn't liking it at all.   
"I know but it's okay, why don't we go lay down get your mind to relax" Shirabu said using a gentler tone then he normally uses, seeing how severely the loud noises had effected Semi he wanted to help him calm down. Semi nodded and Shirabu brought him to the bed laying them down. Semi found himself laying his head on Shirabu's chest listening for his heartbeat, the steady sound wasn't over bearing and it was something that was already helping Semi calm down. Shirabu kept up with his gentle tones and gently rubbing Semi's back allowing for the other to calm down, Shirabu had heard Semi's breathing beginning to steady and looked down to see Semi had fallen asleep. Shirabu smiled running a hand through Semi's hair. Shirabu began talking knowing Semi wouldn't hear it but he wanted to say it.  
"Today was hard for you, but I'm glad we got to end it this way. You make my day better knowing you need me, I love you Semi and from this day on I vow to always protect you from the loud noises and I promise that I will always be here to help you settle down after one of these days. I love you honey" Shirabu said gently before letting his own eyes slip close and join his baby in peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support like I can't express this enough! I love you all so much and I know my updates have slowed but I want you to know I love you all and I'm going to keep updating as much as I can! Anyways I love you all and can't thank you guys enough. Please keep requesting I love seeing and creating everything all of your beautiful minds come up with! I love you all and hope you have an amazing day, night, or afternoon.


	24. You make everything better (Caregiver! Sugawara and Little! Daichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to @Wolff Thank you for the amazing request and I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! If you wanted it differently please let me know so I can rewrite it for you!
> 
> Now lets all read a Little Daichi with Caregiver Sugawara!

During Highschool, Daichi was known as the father of the volleyball team, however highschool has ended and now Daichi was out in the real world and was dealing with more stress than he ever thought he would, and that was surprising since he spent his whole third year of highschool practically being the father of the Karasuno volleyball team, but now he was working as a police officer and this was one of the more stressful things he found himself doing, he never imagined there being this much stress involved in this career choice. Daichi was lucky however, he was lucky enough to be in a relationship with one of the gentlest and most caring people in the world, Sugawara, Suga has been there to help Daichi relieve some of his stress, he has been there to help the other calm down when days are hard and he is there to help when everything else is getting to much. The only thing that was probably different from what other people did to relieve stress was that Daichi regressed, he would go into the mindset of a five year old, not only was this what Daichi would do but it turned out to be even more helpful considering the fact that Suga worked as a Kindergarten teacher, and therefore he was more than able to help Daichi and he was more than willing to.   
Currently Daichi was wishing he was able to regress, he was more stressed than he ever had been before, and thus wanted nothing more than to curl up with Suga and watch some cartoons, but he couldn’t because currently Daichi was home alone and Suga was at work having parent teacher conferences meaning he wouldn’t be home until later. Daichi could probably slip into his headspace and figure out how to at least turn on the cartoons, but he didn’t want to risk slipping without having his safety there with him. Daichi whimpered to himself, he wanted Suga to get home faster. Daichi whimpered again his stress was making his headspace be on edge and he couldn’t wait for the moment he could slip. Daichi was ready to try and do some cleaning in hopes that it distracted him but his phone started ringing, he took a breath hoping to hold himself together for whoever it was, but upon seeing the contact he knew it didn’t matter. 

Suga 💕 calling…

“Hello” Daichi answered the call before it went to voicemail, just wanting to hear the others voice.  
“Hi Dai, I just got in the car so I’ll be home soon okay” Suga said smiling, he felt bad about coming home so late, but this was his last student and so he wouldn’t have to make the other wait this late any more.   
“Okay” Daichi said, he was now trying harder not to slip, hearing Suga’s voice had pushed him even farther towards his regression, and he didn’t need to slip until Suga came home he could do it he knew it.  
“Are you okay?” Suga asked, Daichi was answering him in one word answers and he knew that meant one thing, it meant Daichi was trying to act like his headspace wasn’t ready to make an appearance.  
“Yeah” Daichi replied, hearing Suga caring about him even when he wasn’t there was pushing him even closer to his headspace.   
“I don’t think your okay” Suga said starting up the car, and hooking the phone up to it so he could continue talking to Daichi “How was work?” Daichi whimpered hoping it wasn’t audible to Suga, but Suga heard it, he sighed slightly realizing everything that was going on. Daichi didn’t give an answer as he was worried if he said something then he would slip and just want nothing but Suga to actually be there. He realized that he had been yet to actually answer Suga.  
“Stressing” Daichi said whimpering  
“Oh that doesn’t sound to good now does it?” Suga said gently, he knew Daichi had a tendency when he was stressed to not let himself regress, he would often regress on his own but when he was stressed out he made sure he didn’t until Suga was there, but Suga knew that he needed it more than Daichi would like to admit.   
“N-no” Daichi said, his littler space was trying to jump in the driver’s seat and he whimpered again, he had to wait for Suga, Daichi was tearing himself apart, he wanted to slip he knew that it would be in his best interest to slip but at the same time he wanted to wait for Suga.  
“What happened that made it so stressful?” Suga asked, he was hoping that if he could get Daichi just to talk to him about his day then when he got home he could know exactly what he needed to do once he got home. Suga was waiting for an answer but he didn’t hear one, he didn't even hear any of the little whimpers Daichi had been letting out, looking to make sure the call just didn’t end, he tried to get Daichi’s attention. “Dai, are you still there?” Suga asked, even though he wasn’t receiving an answer he wasn’t going to hang up on Daichi, he never liked being the first one to hang up and he especially didn’t like doing that when the other was clearly feeling stressed.   
“Y-yah” Daichi said, and whimpered realizing he regressed, but Suga just had a small smile knowing he was coming home to his own little boy.   
“Are you feeling little hun” Suga said, using his softest voice that he reserved for upset kids or little Daichi.  
“I am wiitle” Daichi said plopping himself on the couch whining, he saw a blanket and wrapped himself in it trying to hide from the world.  
“Okay, hun, I’ll be home really soon I promise, where are you?” Suga asked turning onto the street that they lived on.  
“wivingwoom” Daich said whimpering slightly  
“Okay, I’m pulling into the drive way so I’ll be inside in just a second okay hun” Suga said putting the car in park and grabbing his phone before getting out of the car.  
“Weally” Daichi asked and Suga let out a small chuckle before opening the door and locking it while hanging up the call.   
“Yes Really” Suga said and Daichi wiggled out of the blanket fortress he made for himself and ran to Suga hugging him tightly. “Hello to you too Dai.” He said chuckling before hugging the other back.   
“I missed oo” Daichi said and Suga smiled  
“I can tell, why don’t we go and cuddle for a little how does that sound?” Suga asked and Daichi nodded happy excited to finally get the cuddles that he wanted since he got home.   
“Can we watch toons too” Daichi asked quietly and Suga smiled.   
“Of course we can hun” Suga said gently, Daichi let out a happy noise before grabbing Suga’s hand and practically dragging the male up the stairs with him. Suga couldn’t help but feel happy at the other’s actions, he was being cuter than he normally is and he was happy, because it truly sounded like the other was stressed out. Suga smiled and turned on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, watching Daichi’s smile only grow before he laid down allowing the other to cuddle into him, he smiled happily, he overgrown baby was always the favortie part of his day. After they had been cuddling for about an hour. Suga decided now would be a good time to try and talk to Daichi again.   
“Honey, do you wanna tell me about your day you never been so stressed before” Suga asked gently and Daichi just nodded slowly before snuggling himself more into Suga not ready to face the memories of what caused his day to be so stressful.   
“Is has lots too do and I nwo gets too finish an- a-n” Daichi stopped as he felt more tears coming on, he hated today and wanted to forget everything that happened.   
“It’s okay honey, you don’t need to tell me the rest if you don’t want to” Suga said and Daichi just nodded snuggling more into Suga, Suga held back a chuckle at the response knowing Daichi didn’t realize that their was no way he was going to be able to get any closer. “Honey is there anything else you want to do to get rid of all your stress?” Suga asked gently and Daichi shook his head no before looking up at Suga.   
“Oo already made it bettew” Daichi said and Suga couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of love he felt towards the other in that moment. Suga felt so happy in this moment, and just didn’t know what to say. Daichi looked at him and gave him another smile “Oo always makes it bettew” If suga died from the amount of happiness he was feeling, then maybe that’s what happened because he never felt more happy than he did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you guys for being so patient with my updates, but I hope it was worth the wait, I hope you guys loved it and enjoyed reading! I love you all and I love all the support you guys leave on my stories! Also please keep leaving ideas for new chapters! it doesn't amtter how many I have, or if you already left one just leave one again! I love you all and I hope you guys all have an amazing day, night, or afternoon!


End file.
